D3 Uma's revenge
by disneyfan1968
Summary: My thoughts for what D3 should be. Some fluff. Some adventure, Some fighting, overall fun!
1. Chapter 1

As the collitillion came to an end and the ship docked back in Belle's Harbor. Most of the guests headed back to the school. Meanwhile, Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother headed into the media room, to be briefed by security.

"Your majesty, we have the entire navy combing the seas around all of Auradon as well as the coasts of the Isle. So far no sign of Uma."  
"Even if she is at the isle, I am not sure she would have strong enough control of her magic to break the barrier." Fairy Godmother pointed out.

"How did you get on the isle Mal?" Ben wanted to know, and the others were wondering the same.

"I...I actually didn't have a hard time at all. The spell was pretty simple really." Mal admitted, not making eye contact with Ben.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked trying to get her to go on.

"It was in the spell book actually." She said. Fairy Godmother still had the Spell book, and handed it to Mal she pulled it out and showed her.

"So Uma could have seen it?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, but I doubt she was looking for it, my guess she didn't have enough time to think past the love spell. If she even used my spell book for her love spell. Remember she has control of the shell, and Ursula used the shell to control King Eric. " Mal said, and Evie agreed.

"She needed to get to Ben fast, and come up with a gown."  
"How much power does her necklace have?" Jay asked

"Well seeing as though we didn't think that it was repairable, it really hasn't been researched. But from what we do know is she was able to transform into human form. She did it once as a female named Vanessa when she tried to capture the trident and Prince Eric. We do not however know if the necklace was needed for the transformation, only that it held Ariel's voice. Ursula is a witch. In that she has magic of her own. It is possible that the shell is like a familiar, it works kind of like a wand, and it aids her magic. Or it could just be a container for whatever the victim promised in exchange for Ursula's spell."  
"Can she perform magic without it?" Carlos asked.

"Again we don't know. We know when it broke, Ursula was still able to grow in size."  
"Then maybe not."  
"But she also was holding the trident at the time. So we aren't sure about that either."  
"And the trident?" Mal asked remembering her adventures just a few weeks ago to get the trident back.

"Moved into an undisclosed location under both magical and personal security." Adam added. "I had that taken care of as soon as I realised who Uma was. Also alerted King Triton and the merfolks that Uma was off the isle and had her mother's shell." Mal smiled pleased again that Adam and Belle really did in fact welcome her over Uma.  
"Ok, well we were going to allow you all to sleep here, but I have a feeling that this after party needs to move to the palace." Belle added. "I already have the staff preparing for you kids."  
"Thanks mom. And my other mission?" Ben asked the guard. Mal and the others exchanged looks and then looked at Ben.

"Arriving in the morning. The young Dizzy was very excited to come," The man paused as Evie squealed with glee. " Her mother and Grandmother did give us a hard time, but Miss Dizzy put on quite a show until her Grandmother gave in." Evie smiled. Only one other time had Dizzy ever thrown such a fit and that was when Lady Tremaine shut down Dizzy's little side jobs. Dizzy screamed and kicked until Lady Tremaine gave in and allowed her to work in the salon. But in the end Dizzy was made to sweep and clean instead of do hair.

"Thank you Ben. Dizzy, she...she isn't evil. Just stuck under her Grannie, mother and aunt."  
"I look forward to the rest of the list Evie. I know you guys don't want to hear it, but Uma did make me realize, that my inviting you guys and no one since, could have caused grief and jealousy."  
"Well we will fix it now won't we?" Evie agreed.

"We will indeed." Ben agreed. "Ok, I guess we had better clean out our state rooms and head to the limo for the palace."  
They ran off to change out of their wet clothes and into something they could travel to the palace in. As they did Evie noticed something peeking out of Mal's bag. "M?"  
"Yeah E?"  
"Why do you have such a huge bag?"  
"Jay...Jay is the reason I came tonight, he promised me that if I wasn't happy after I came, he would take me right to the isle after the dance. I … I packed just in case. I was so wrong E. And boy do I regret the secrets. You were so right."  
"Is that?" She pointed to the blue peeking out of her bag. "Ben's tourney shirt?"  
"Yeah. That one night alone on the isle before you guys showed up, was awful, couldn't sleep. In my haste to leave, I forgot it, among other things. I kept worrying that someone was going to find me. And I missed you guys. All of you." She said looking up in the door to find Jay and Carlos.

"We are together now, we are a team, and it stays this way. Anyone is feeling uncomfortable, we talk!" Carlos pointed out. "How about you give most of that junk to Fairy Godmother to take back to the dorms, and just keep what you need."  
"No, I need Ben to know the truth, that I was ready to bolt, if things….things were different."

"But they aren't right?" Ben asked coming from behind the boys. Evie and the boys snuck out, taking Mal's bag to the limo.

"I am where I should be. I am so sorry Ben. I should have just told you I was overwhelmed. That I was scared to mess up. That…" Ben put a finger on her lips to silence her. She kissed it to let him know she understood.

"And I should have seen you were hurting. Let's agree we both are equally to blame."  
"Agree. Ben how did Uma find you?"  
"I...I spotted her walking on the shore heading to the dock. I welcomed her and asked her if she wanted to join us. To choose good she said yes. The next thing I remember was you kissing me."  
" Do you remember what spell from my mother's book she used?"

"There is more than one love spell in that thing?"  
"Yes, the one I used on you had the most reviews, that's why I choose it."  
"I remember music, no food though."  
"No she wouldn't have had to bake anything. You do know she had you convinced to take down the barrier."  
"Oh man." He buried his face in his hands. "I am guessing Fairy Godmother held strong."  
"Like a rock. It took me a few minutes to realize you were spelled. It was when you yelled at your father that I figured it out. You never disrespect your parents. It was then I knew. I didn't know what to do at first. I knew you loved me for me, not the pretty pink princess, the glass window showed that. But I didn't know how to get you back, then it hit me, a conversation Evie and I had, had on the isle. Our mothers both upset that their spells were foiled by True love's kiss. I knew then with my whole heart that I loved you, and had to try and see if true loves kiss was the counter curse we needed."  
"And it was. Thank you for that."  
"Anytime." She smiled, and kissed him to prove it.

"Oh, I do like that."

Once in the limo, Doug asked the one thing he wanted to know. "Has anyone seen Chad?"  
"Oh he went to Sherwood to rescue Audrey. She had a flat tire." Carlos added.

"And how do you know that?" Jane asked.

"He got the call when he was in my room again…"  
"3D printer?" Jay asked

"Yeah."  
"Another key?" Mal asked. Carlos shook his head, yes.

"Oh please not another headless Chad action figure?" Jay asked, those who had no idea looked at him "Long story?" Jay added.

"No….a crown."  
"Really he was going to wear a crown to collitillion?" Evie was upset. Doug just giggled.

"Not really...see Chad was in our room when we came back to use the printer to make the copy of the wand. And he saw us, asked why we were making the wand, I was trying to stall, but Dude told him why, so we had to sort of explain, then kicked him out."  
"That's when I heard you." Lonnie added.

"I wondered how you knew, I just assumed Chad blabbed." Jay commented.  
"No I happen to be walking past your room after I had my evening workout."  
"Well I for one was glad she joined us. She is good in a fight." Mal said and the others agreed.

"Glad to help, it was really fun. Although, I hope to never go there again."  
"Agree." The 4 VK's agree.

"Ben what time does Dizzy get here? And where is she staying?" Evie asked.

"Tomorrow around noon." Ben mumbled, he was busy staring at Mal.

"She is staying with me Evie." Jane added.

"Oh good. I promise you she will be no problem. But she...is a curious kid, she may have a ton of questions for you."  
"It's fine, I promise." Jane added.

They arrived at the palace and were welcomed in by Lumiere. "Welcome Home your Majesty, Lady Mal, and friends. There are refreshments in the small ballroom as well as mattresses for sleeping."  
"Thank you Lumiere." Ben said ushering everyone in past his father's right hand man.

"I meant it Lady Mal, welcome home." He said whispering into Mal's ear.

"Thank you Lumiere." She whispered back and kissed the man's cheek, to which he turned three shades of red.

In the small ballroom as promised a table full of food, and mattresses, dressed for bed. Belle came in along with Mrs. Potts. "You didn't think we were going to allow you all to sleep here alone." She joked. "Girls to the left, boys the right." She laughed, putting an arm around Mal, pulling her close. "Better?"  
"Much. What you said earlier, that made me think, a lot. It helped a lot too."  
"I had hoped. Ben, he warned us you weren't feeling comfortable, and well. I realized I had never told you how I felt about you, and I needed to fix that, we both did, Adam and I."  
"It means a lot thank you."

"You are very welcome. And remember one thing, most of those pretty pink princess, myself included, didn't start out as princesses. And neither did some of those princes."  
"It does thank you."  
"You come find me, anytime you need help with anything."  
"I will most likely take you up on that." Mal smiled, and gently squeezed the hand the queen held. She released it and Mal headed out to join the girls on the left.

"You ok M?"  
"I haven't felt this good in quite a while, E thanks." She took her bag from the pile and took out her PJ's and Ben's tourney shirt. She picked a mattress and put it onto the pillow on it. Evie had known for a long time Mal, slept with Ben's shirt. But no one else did. She was proud of Mal for showing everyone else. Lonnie and Jane exchanged looks, and said nothing. The boys all clapped Ben on the back, to which he smiled. It was just another sign to him that Mal didn't realize all along that he loved her, truly loved her, and that she truly loved him. It also showed him that she needed some of him on the isle. He had heard Jay, she was packing the bag to go back to the isle after the party if things didn't work out.

Evie looked over at Ben looking at Mal snuggling with the pillow that held Ben's shirt. Evie didn't know why but she had moved her mattress right next to Mal, close enough for her to reach out and touch Mal if she really needed to. She wasn't sure if it was because she was still worried Mal needed her comfort and support, or if she was still in fear Mal would bolt in the middle of the night.

"E." Mal somehow knew Evie needed her reassurance, so she had to tell her so. "I'm not going anywhere, believe me. I...I am here to stay. I promise."  
"I know Mal." Evie said, hoping she sounded convincing. Mal giggled. "I take it he had no idea?"

"No one did but you and me." She said. "It's not exactly something VK."  
"I guess. Mal, what does he…"  
"Harry?" Mal whispered.

"Yeah?"  
"Nothing, and we can leave it that way. I told him on our first date we don't date on the isle that it was more like gang activity, and it was really."  
"Mal, Harry...he…"  
"Is gone over the deep end. Trust me I ran into him at Lady Tremaine's and he has gotten way more psychotic than before."  
"Before Jay put him in his place. I could see the look of revenge in Harry's eyes when he came up against Jay. He went looking for Jay."  
"I saw that. Only for a quick moment. Is that how Harry ended up in the drink?"  
"Jay told us he took Harry's hook and dropped it in, Harry jumped in right after it."  
"Well that sounds like Harry. But you know what? You are right I have to talk to Ben about Harry, no more secrets."

"And I will make sure Harry and Gil never get a chance to come over." Evie added, assuring Mal, she wouldn't put them on her list. "I wonder how Uma really escaped the isle."  
"Oh I think after what we saw with her turning into a giant octopus, we know the answer to that. I believe she did what she said, dove through the barrier as it closed."


	2. Chapter 2 Dizzy's arrival

In the morning the kids all got up and dressed. The limo took them back to school. It was a sunday morning, so most of the campus was still relaxing after the events of cotillion. Mal, Evie and Ben waited out front of the school for the limo that held Dizzy. They stepped up the guards around the bridge to see if they noticed Uma anywhere, no one saw anything.

As the limo pulled up, Doug joined the group. The limo stopped and Mal grabbed Evie's free hand. "She will be so much more now thanks to you."  
"I know." Evie said.

The driver opened the door and Dizzy practically flew out of the limo. "EVIE! Thank you Thank you. Thank you for making my dreams come true." She hugged Evie tightly.

"I am so glad I could. Dizzy, you know Mal. This is her boyfriend King Ben."

"King Ben, thank you too for inviting me." Dizzy hugged BEn, who welcomed the hug from the young girl.  
"You are welcome Dizzy."  
"Dizzy, this is Doug, he is my boyfriend."  
"Hi Doug." Dizzy said smiling at him. "Nice job Evie. He is way cuter than most of the princes I have seen on TV." Doug blushed.

"Nice to meet you Dizzy." Doug stuck his hand out to shake the youngsters hand, but instead she hugged him. Evie laughed. Just then Carlos and Jane arrived. Hand in hand. Evie and Mal smiled at the new couple.

"Dizzy, you might know Carlos."  
"Hi, I remember him, Grannie did his mom's hair sometimes."

"When she didn't make me do it." Carlos shuttered. "How are you Dizzy?"  
"I am better now that I am here."  
"Good. Dizz, this is Jane, she will be your roommate."

"Oh hi, I am so glad to meet you." Dizzy beamed. Jane smiled at her.

"Its nice to meet you too. My mother is Fairy Godmother, she is the head mistress here at Auradon Prep."  
"Like THE Fairy Godmother. My Aunt Cinderella's Fairy Godmother?"  
"That's her, but I wouldn't say Aunt Cinderella around Chad, not sure what he will think of that." Jane added.

"Oh please, Chad is so happy to have Audrey back, even if she still hasn't taken him back." Carlos added. "I can tell cause he hasn't touched the 3D printer in my room."  
"Not since making a crown." Mal teased, knowing the story now.

"Well Jane why don't you and Carlos take Dizzy to her room, then bring her to the cafeteria, I believe Evie has a surprise for her." Ben said. To which Jan, Carlos and Dizzy headed out.

"I can't thank you enough Ben."  
"You have a new mission Evie, you are going to be my council on this project. I heard Dizzy is responsible for getting my Mal back." He said touching Mal's new lighter purple locks.

"She is." Mal said, placing her hand over Bens. "How about we take a walk and let Evie and Doug get the surprise ready for Dizzy." Mal said leading Ben off before he could answer. Doug just shrugged. Evie hoped Mal was going to tell Ben about Harry, someday.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hook Factor

Mal lead Ben off, with every intention of telling Ben all about her time with Harry. But that was delayed by a guard running up to them. "Sire, sorry to bother you, but a drone has spotted Uma off the shore near Neverland. She was holding what looked like to be pirates in her tentacles. We have warned Neverland to be aware. They were seen heading to Skull Island."  
"Harry." Mal said.

"Mame?"

"One of the pirates has to be Captain Hook's son Harry, he always said if he got off the isle he would take back Skull island."  
"Watch them for now." Ben dismissed the guard. "How do you know that?"  
"Years ago, before I hung out with exclusively Jay and Carlos, I hung out with Harry and Uma. Then a prank on Carlos' mother went wrong, and Uma and I had a falling out."  
" And Harry?" Mal wasn't sure what Ben was thinking, but she needed to tell it all.

"Harry and I hung out still. We hung out, He, I and occasionally Jay. Carlos joined Jay and I after we parted ways with Harry. You see…..There is a reason Harry was so happy to hook you. He liked me, and thought he had a right to me. Thing is, I didn't totally like him. I mean...I thought I did, but now that I have really experienced love, what I thought was a real feeling for Harry, was only friendship. I felt something different for him than Jay, so I just thought, anyway we would hang out alone sometimes, and looking back now, he must have gotten the idea that there was something in that. One night we were about 14, Harry decided, he wanted something more than I wanted. All I wanted at the time was someone to talk to and watch the people below move about. We would sit on roof tops and watch. One night Jay had to get involved, and according to Harry, he would kill anyone who I liked so I would go back to him. But...well, it looks like Harry has set his eyes on Uma. Cause he never brought it up when he saw me at Lady Tremaine's place. Please don't be mad."  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"I told you I never dated on the isle, I guess what we did could have been considered dating."  
"I never really asked you about your past I knew you would tell me when you were ready. Did he hurt you?"  
"I little, but Jay...Jay had heard through the isle gossips that Harry was planning a little something special, and he was worried Harry would try something bad so he followed us. When Harry…."  
"If it's too hard to tell me, don't do it when you are ready."  
"No, it's ok. I want you to know, to understand. You need to know, Harry has it out for not just me, but Jay too. Harry used to have long hair just like Hook. Anyway, Harry tried to kiss me, and I turned away. I went to stand up and leave, when he grabbed my hair, and pulled me back. That was enough for Jay, who came running in, pulled Harry by his hair and cut it off. Since then Harry has kept his hair short, because it was too easy for Jay to catch him, so anyway, Harry and Jay fought. Back then, Harry was much better with a knife than Jay. He cut Jay more than once. But Jay got the upper hand, well hook actually, and sent Harry's hook onto the streets below. He took off after it and we took off the other way. Harry yelling at us saying if he couldn't have me no one could."

"Thank you for sharing that, it had to be tough." Ben kissed her forehead. "I will keep that in mind, when we catch him."  
"Ben don't go all beastly and vow revenge. I promise you Jay took care of it. Harry's hair was as prized to him as that damn hook is."  
"I know, I was just thinking for punishment."  
"Ben." Mal warned, knowing it was no use.

"So that's why Jay threw his hook into the bay? And why when Harry switched places with Gil on the gang plank, Jay walked right up behind you."  
"Yes, that damn hook is the most important thing Harry owns. He has actually tried to get his hand bitten off so he could have a real one like his father."  
"He has issues."  
"Yeah. I am so sorry about all this Ben, their escaping is my fault."  
"Actually it's mine. I should have seen you were hurting. Instead I just praised you for trying so hard, and pressed you into doing more than you were ready for. Above all the pressure you were under as my girlfriend, I added to it, instead of helping you cope with it."  
"How about we both agree to be equally at fault and start over." Mal smiled and kissed him soundly. "And this time no secrets, no lies, no hesitations."  
"Agree." He kissed her again. "I do love true loves kiss." HE smirked

"Works everytime." Mal admitted. It was then they noticed a very angry Audrey with Chad in tow, marching up to them. "Audrey's back." She whispered.

"Didn't miss her." Ben chuckled. "Audrey, welcome back how was your week off at the spa?"  
"What are you thinking adding more of them?"  
"Glad you had a relaxing time. Chad?"  
"Ben. You made it off the isle I see."  
"I did thank you."  
"WHAT! What were you doing on the isle, I was gone for a week what in Auradon happened while I was gone?" Mal looked around and noticed that Jay and Lonnie were on their way over, as were Jane and Carlos. She guessed they heard, she loved her friends. Evie and Doug must be with Dizzy still. Mal texted Evie. "Quad asap, Audrey wants to know what happened."

"On our way." came the response.

"Why don't we all sit down and we can explain it to you." So Ben and Mal explained the whole thing to Audrey. Evie and Doug arrived just as they got the the part about the ship.

"Wait you mean the sea witches kid escaped the isle?"  
"Yes, she swam out as the dome opened to allow the limo out, or at least that's what she said."

"Anyway she spelled Ben with a love spell from My spell book, I had lost it on the isle."  
"So if I hadn't left I could have gotten you back Benny Bear?"

"NO. No one had any idea that we had fought and broke up, except those of us sitting here." Ben pointed out.  
"Jane and I found out after they came back from the isle." Doug added.

"Then we were on the boat for cotillion and well Uma had spelled Ben, we didn't realize it at first, then Ben yelled at his father."  
"He what?" Chad asked, knowing Ben never yelled at anyone.

"That's how I knew." Mal admitted. "And I knew i had to get him to see that too. And the only way I could think of to break the spell was…"  
"True Love's kiss." All the girls, outside of Audrey, said at the same time.

"Wait. That's real?"  
"Works every time." Evie added.

"Ok so then what happened." Chad wanted to get off the kissing subject.

"So Uma jumped over board. And...turned into a huge sea witch. Mal...she turned into a dragon to fight her off." Ben continued.  
"I wasn't trying to hurt her, not really, i just wanted to protect everyone I loved and cared about."  
"A DRAGON! Our future queen can turn into a dragon." Audrey screamed. "Ben really this won't look very good to the press."  
"Actually they were praising Mal for her protective nature, and that even after Uma tried to steal Ben from her, she still wanted to help her." Lonnie pointed out, as none of the others had seen any press yet. She passed around the articles on her phone.

"Wow." Mal said. "I worried about what they would say after it was over, was seriously worried about that."  
"No need to worry." Ben added. "These are all wonderful comments. Ok, so anyway, Mal was trying to get Uma away, but well I wanted to stop them both, and get them both back onto the ship to talk it out. Uma instead swam off."  
"That...thing is still out there?" Chad and Audrey whined.

"Yes. But they have located her on Skull Island. And for now we know she is there. Not sure what we are going to do yet to capture her and the other pirates she grabbed off the isle." Ben pointed out.

"Looks like when they brought Dizzy over Uma grabbed her gang." Mal filled the others in.  
"There are more of them free, really Ben you messed this one up big time." Chad pointed out.

"It was mostly my fault Chad. If I had just talked to Ben in the first place, he wouldn't have had to follow me to the isle."  
"So send her back Ben, it's her fault there are villains loose."  
"First off we are pretty sure she has about 6-7 general pirates, kids of petty criminals. And for sure Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, and possibly Gil son of Gaston."  
"Who is an idiot. All muscle and no brain." Jay pointed out.

"And the Hook kid?" Chad asked.

"A huge pile of unstable crazy." Carlos commented.

"Great, an unstable pirate, and a sea witches kid, both bent on revenge."  
"Yeah. Both after revenge geared at me." Mal pointed out.

"Another reason she needs to go back to the isle Ben. You should have let her go, then none of this would have happened." Audrey pointed out.

"And if I hadn't pressed Mal to do everything I did she wouldn't have been overwhelmed, so it's my fault. Mal and I have agreed that we are equally at fault, and will talk more often to keep it from ever happening again." Ben said, more for their friends, than for Audrey and Chad.

"That doesn't stop the fact that there is a Crazy pirate and a sea witch out for revenge."

"Audrey's right, and we will work on that. We know now Mal can go dragon if she needs to to protect those she loves. That helps."  
"Why is the Hook kid after you Mal?" Chad caught it.

"Mal isn't the only one he wants, he wants me too." Jay added not sure how much Ben knew, but after looking at Mal he knew she had kept her promise to be honest with Ben and told him.

"It goes back to gang history on the isle." Ben put into the conversation, to try and get the subject off Hook and Mal.

"Regardless they both want her. Which puts all of us in danger."  
"And she is under drone surveillance." Ben said showing Audrey his phone, that showed Skull island.

"I…" Audrey stormed off and Chad followed her.

"Think she is scared or mad she lost another chance at her Benny Boo?" Mal teased, touching Ben's cheek as she said it. Ben was so relieved to hear her use that nickname, she hadn't in awhile.

"Both." Ben admitted. "Not that I would ever go back to that." He added for good measure.

"So what do we know about Uma?"  
"Just that they are on Skull island."  
"Can we just place them in a dome, like the isle?" Lonnie asked.

"No, because there are other people on Skull island, it isn't fair to them." Doug reminded her.

"Ok, what do we do?" Jay asked.

"As I said we have drones flying over the isle. As long as Uma doesn't figure out what they are, we can see the isle. Right now we are pretty sure they are hiding in Skull rock."  
"Which means Uma has gone human again. She is used to being human, and because she is part human she can remain one, unless she wants to change. What we need to worry about is the power of that necklace, as we don't know what it is capable of."

"Do you think Arabella might know more? She does owe us." Evie reminded the group about the trident adventure, well some of them.

"I don't think so, but her aunt or grandfather might. I think it's time for a visit to Seaside." Ben pointed out, "the sooner the better."  
"I can't leave Dizzy alone, not until she makes a friend." Evie pointed out.

"And we have R.O.A.R." Captain Lonnie reminded Jay and Carlos.

"I have homework to catch up on, the decorating committee for Cotillion kept me busy." Jane added.

"Jane you did an awesome job. I am so sorry I wasn't a better helper." Mal patted her on the shoulder. "No, as much as we want your help, you guys are needed here. We won't be long, right Ben?"  
"Right, Seaside is only an hour away. I'll send word we need an audience with Ariel and Triton. Mal and I will let you know what we find out tonight."  
"Ben, tell my mom where you go, just in case you miss curfew."  
"I will thanks Jane." They all stand and head off. Mal looks at her outfit, she is in full leather.

"Ben I need to change. Full leathers by the sea will be killer."  
"Is that the only reason? I don't want you changing because you think as Lady Mal you need to."  
"Only reason." Mal and Ben arrived at her dorm. She ran inside, leaving him in the hall to make his calls. First to Lumiere to make the arrangements to have an emergency meeting with King Triton and Queen Ariel. Then to Fairy Godmother who approved their departure. Lastly to the castle to order a limo. Mal came out in a dark purple sheath dress, covered in a dragon scale print. Ben smiled, yeap, she was still his Mal, his part Isle, part Auradon girl.

"Good."  
"Perfect." He kissed her deeply. "My Mal."  
"Come on Benny Boo, lets go back to Seaside."


	4. Chapter 4 Dizzy meets Chad

After Dizzy was settled, and all her questions answered about the dorms, Carlos and Jane brought her to the cafeteria. In there, Evie and Doug were waiting having returned from seeing Mal and Ben. Jane saw Evie had a tub of ice cream out. She smiled, remembering the first night they had a sundae bar at school. All four of the VK's ate it so fast, each getting an ice cream headache. Dizzy seeing Evie and Doug ran to them.

"I have a surprise for you Dizz. Ice cream. Please eat it slow, the headache isn't fun." Evie remembered. She handed Dizzy a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Chocolate." Dizzy took one bite and smiled broadly.

"Evie this is so yummy." She ate in silence savoring every bite. Evie smiled.

As she ate, the others took a bowl as well. After they had finished most of it, Dizzy asked more questions.

"Where is your room, is it near mine, is Mal your roommate, how do i find my classes, is there a pool. Does my Aunt….I mean does Cinderella have any kids here?"  
"Your room is a floor below mine, yes Mal is my roommate, we will help you with classes, and there is a pool. You will have what they call gym class, and swimming is part of it, and yes Cinderella has a son Chad." She said looking up and seeing Audrey walking in, followed by a begging Chad. "That would be him." She laughed.

"And that's Princess Audrey right?"

"Yes." Evie would have gone on, but the twosome approached. "Chad, Audrey. How was the spa?"  
"Relaxing until we tried to make it back for cotillion, and the limo got a flat."  
"I am so sorry to hear that." Jane said. Audrey looked at Jane holding Carlos' hand, then to Dizzy.

"I hear I missed a few things." She said, as if she had no idea the scope of what happened just a day ago."  
"A few things yes." Carlos added. "And Chad, no more 3D printer."  
"Yeah, ok whatever Carlos." But no one in the group believed him. "Who's the kid?"  
"Princess Audrey, Prince Chad this is Dizzy Tremaine."  
"Wait another isle kid. Are you kidding. What is Ben, thinking you 4 were enough." Audrey ranted.

"Tremaine….like my mother's Step mother?"

"Yes. Lady Tremaine is her grandmother. Her mother is Drizella."

"Hi." Dizzy said shyly.

"Oh hey kid." Chad said. Audrey just glared. "My mother know she's here?"  
"I don't think so Chad no." Evie admitted. "Dizzy is the least evil of any of us."  
"Whatever, as long as she doesn't think she's a princess we are all good." HE said glaring at Evie. Doug tried to stand, but Evie stopped him.

"I do not." Dizzy said. "I want nothing from your family, thank you. I just wanted to get off the isle and live a safe life."

"Yeah, ok, whatever kid, as long as you leave me alone, we are good." Chad walked off, which Audrey followed.

"Hey Evie?" Carlos asked. "Who else is on your list?"  
"The Anti Heros of course. And then we will go from there."  
"Ok, I was hoping." Carlos smiled, knowing his cousin Diego would be coming over soon. "So Chad was making a crown, Ben's crown when I came back to get ready for Cotillion."  
"Why?" Doug asked.

"Well he, in poor taste as Jay said, figured if Ben was captured and we couldn't get him, he could be King next."  
"To win Audrey's heart?" Jane asked.  
"I guess. You don't think the council would choose him if anything happened to Ben?" Carlos asked.

"NO." Jane, Doug and Evie said rather loudly, causing Chad and Audrey to look their way.

"He is in no way shape or form ready to rule. My Dad said Charming is really worried about turning his throne over to him. He asked his council to extend the age limit to ascend his throne, just to make sure. With Cinderella's blessing." Doug continued.  
"I can see that." Evie added.

"Yeah." Jane agreed.

"Will Princess Cinderella be upset I am here?" Dizzy asked really worried.

"No sweetheart. It's fine." Evie assured the youth.

"King Charming was one of the few who were ok with King Ben's proclamation, to bring isle kids over." Jane added.

"Yes. Well and Cinderella as well. It's really Chad that was the issue."  
"I know Mommy said Cinderella tried to save my auntie Anna."  
"She did?" Evie asked.

"Yes, it had to do with the new person she had become after meeting the baker."  
"Anthony's father." Evie and Carlos said.

"Yes. Anyway the sisters along with some of the other side kicks weren't on the original list. But once she got over there Lady Tremaine fingered her daughters to have company mainly, but because of what she said about their involvement in the treatment of their step sister, they were taken into custody and taken to the isle as well. Drizella was taken first, Anastasia was harder to catch, mainly because the baker, and even Chad's mother, were hiding her." Jane provided.

"You mean with Cinderella vouching for her, she was still sent over?" Evie asked.

"Yes, the list of stuff Lady Tremaine said they did, was too unspeakable, and they were true, Cinderella admitted it, but well, even though Anna was changed by love, King Beast had no choice."  
"I need to talk to Ben." Evie said.

"Kids are one thing Evie, but you won't get anyone to allow any adults back." Doug pointed out. "They have been living in evil and anger for 20 years there is no way they will allow them freedom."  
"I have to try Dougie." She said kissing his cheek. Dizzy just sat there taking it all in, then spoke up.

"Evie, Auntie Anna, she wouldn't survive here. Grannie has made her so sad and sour. Its a nice thought, but no."

"Ok, Dizz, I understand." But Evie wasn't too sure she believed it.

After eating her ice cream, Dizzy, Evie and Doug went exploring the campus. Last on the tour was her room with Mal. "See we are just one floor and a few doors down. If you ever need anything, day or night, you come find any of us. The boys are down the hall in the boys wing. Room 4C. And Ben is in room 4A. Doug is in 3B."  
"Thank you Evie. I...I am just so happy to be here."  
"Dizzy, how much school have you had?"

"Grannie lets me go, shes usually sleeping so if I am gone she didn't care as long as I had the shop cleaned before she opened."  
"Ok, I just wanted you to be ok."  
"I am good Evie, thank you." She smiled. "Wow, look at your designs. Oh wait." She took off and Evie followed her. She unlocked her door, her room key already hanging proudly on a wonderfully created key chain. She went over to her bags, and pulled something out. "You forgot this when you were on the isle."  
"Dizzy, thank you, but I left it there for you."  
"But I am here too now, you use it, see what else is in here you can make for the kids here." She said shoving the book at her. "I have you whenever I need to talk to you now. Please, take it."  
"I will. Dizzy, my friends loved your accessories. I want you to be a part of Evie's 4 hearts."  
"I saw the newscast, thank you for that Evie. I kind of like being Dizzy of the Isle."  
"Good, I want you to work with me."  
"I look forward to it." She smiled broadly. "Evie are there many kids here my age?"  
"Not really sweetie no, but that ok. You will fit in just fine."  
"I'll try, it's not like there were too many i hung out with on the isle. I was either busy in the shop, sleeping or at school." She admitted, making Evie's heart hurt.

"Actually Evie, I have been looking over her schedule. Even though she will be dorming here, it looks like she will be attending class with the kids her age, they are in the middle school over the hill. Looks like a limo will grab her each morning, take her there, and she will be back by 3:00 everyday. Dizzy I have a few cousins over there. I will make sure they find you and keep you company until you feel comfortable. My cousin Hannah, her father is my uncle Happy, My cousin Blaine, His father is Bashful and my cousin Stephanie, her father is my uncle Sneezy." Doug said, showing Dizzy their pictures on his phone. She was amazed at the phone.

"Oh Dizzy, that is a cell phone. We all have one. I will see what Ben can do to get you one." Evie said. "He got us ours."

"I..ok. Thank you Doug, I will look out for them." Dizzy said. She watched as Doug started typing into his phone. "What is he doing Evie?"  
"He is sending a text. Its like a written message that comes on the phone. See." She took out her phone and showed her the text messages. Dizzy saw that Evie had a picture of Doug on her phone.

"I am way behind on this stuff, Grannie was reluctant to even get a tv. It was only because the customers demanded one."  
"Well here, see you have one, and I promise there is so much more to watch than two channels." Evie smiled.

"Thank you." Dizzy said again. She couldn't thank Evie enough for rescuing her from the isle.

"I was very happy to do so."


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1 Return to Seaside

As they travelled, it came back to Mal that it was after their trip to Seaside, and their adventure to help Arabella, that she had decided to go full Auradon. Now she regretted it, because it was then the real pressures began, pressures she brought onto herself. As they rode along the hour long trip to Seaside, Mal looked out the window. Ben was on his phone, not realizing she was so lost in thought, until he had to ask her something. That got pushed aside when he saw her face.

"Talk to me."

"It was after the trip to Seaside I changed."  
"I know."  
"I shouldn't have."  
"Perhaps not. At least not in the way you went about it, now I don't mean you needed to change, that's not what I mean at all. I love the Mal you are, I don't want you to change, not for them, not for us. I want you to change if you need to. And believe me I don't want you too."  
"And you are babbling." Mal smiled at him touching his face. "I get it. I was just telling you what I was thinking. And...I think I will be happiest as a mixture of Auradon and Isle. Maybe style wise a little more Isle, and behavior wise, more Auradon. Oh and Ben, I love you."  
"That's my Mal." HE smiled and kissed her. She was really loving that new aspect of their relationship. At first she was so worried of True Love's kiss, if that was what she had with Ben, would actually trigger a curse, she was a little afraid to kiss him. Now she knew it was true love, and she just needed to do things at her own pace, and Ben was ok with it. She sat back from the window, into the crook of his arm and relaxed.

Mal and Ben arrived at Ariel and Eric's castle around three in the afternoon. They were ushered out onto a back deck, leading out onto a dock over the sea. There they found Ariel and Eric waiting. When they arrived, Ariel blew a conch shell, and her father rose from the sea.

"King Triton, thank you for seeing us."

"Ben son how are you?"  
"Sorry to say, not well. I believe you were all informed that Ursula's daughter, Uma, has escaped the isle, and she has Ursula's necklace."  
"I was." Ariel said, Triton nodded to show he knew too.  
"And my trident?" He added.  
"Locked away in a private place, away from the museum, same with Fairy Godmothers wand. Under both human guard and a magical shield."  
"Excellent. A sea witch doesn't need either of those to enhance her power." King Triton pointed out.  
"What do you want from us, besides the warning?" King Eric asked.  
"Information. We are wondering about the necklace, what do you know about it." Ben asked.  
"It can hold souls, or parts of one's soles. Like my voice. While I do not think it is the source of her power, it definitely aided it." Ariel began.

"Is there anyone out there who might know more?"  
"No one alive." Triton added. "I would worry about Uma if she was ever trained to be a witch. I know there is no magic on the isle, but still if she was taught anything by Ursula she might know what she is doing."  
"I know before she turned into a part octopus creature, the shell glowed." Ben pointed out.

"It would glow when it was performing magic yes. But again, there is no way to know that it was the shell that was magic, or Ursula. If it was a magical object couldn't it have worked on the isle."  
"No, because Maleficent found the Dragon's eye and it didn't work until the hole was formed in the dome." Mal pointed out information none of them, including Ben, were aware of. "Ben, I need to call Fairy Godmother, I have a question." Mal whispered to Ben. He nodded. "Please excuse me a moment I just had an important question for Fairy Godmother." the others nodded, and Mal stepped away to call Fairy Godmother.

"Hello." FG said.

"Fairy Godmother, it's Mal. I have a question."  
"Go ahead dear one."  
"Would your wand work on the isle?"  
"I don't know actually. As it helped create the dome it might, but it's hard to say, why."  
"Well everyone on the isle wanted it, to get out. How do they know that it helped create it."  
"They were on the isle as we closed the dome. It was a big deal all over the TV."  
"How was it created?"  
"It was through several types of magic. The fairies used their wands to help with the top, along with the Enchantress Agathe, Genie and Yen Sid. King Triton used the trident to take care of the ocean, so they couldn't just swim off."  
"I see. Thank you. And what of all the magical familiars, belonging to the villains?"  
"Destroyed, hidden or captured and placed in the museum."  
"Who has the power to take down the barrier?"  
"None of us can do it alone, it would take all of us. That's why when Jane took my wand it only opened a small section. It was designed that way in case someone could get a hold of a wand, the trident, or in the case of Genie, Yen Sid or Agathe them as a person, they couldn't get them to take the entire dome down alone."  
"And Yen Sid is on the isle."  
"He chose to. HE has ways to communicate, but no magic."  
"I see thank you again, that helped a lot."  
"Anytime dear one." Mal hung up and returned to the group.

"Learn anything?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly the answer to my question, but information that helps us and Uma doesn't know. I wanted to know if her wand would actually work on the isle if the dome was entirely closed, and she isn't sure if it would or not. She says when she talked to Yen Sid, he has no magic on the isle, but he also is missing his hat, which was his familiar. So he doesn't know if his magic would work with it. But my mother was just as powerful as Fairy Godmother, and once she had her hands on the Dragon's eye, she still had no power, and that was a huge source of power to her, but only if it can draw in magic. It doesn't hold magic on its own, it just magnifies what's around it. The wand may be different and hold magic of it's own."  
"Like the trident. My trident was created by the Gods so it does have magic of it's own. As I assume does Fairy Godmothers wand. " Triton added. "It has been shown in history that both objects could be used by even non magical people to create their specific type of magic. We know this of the wand because once Lady Tremaine used it on Cinderella. But anyone with born with magical abilities, can use them to enhance their magic."  
"So Uma has magic for sure. I mean she used my spell book to spell Ben with a love spell. And if she had either the wand or the trident she could have caused a big enough hole in the dome to let people out."  
"I believe that to be true, but no one knows for sure. No one has ever tried to use magical objects under the dome, that we know of."  
"Well I know my mother tried to use the Dragon's eye when she got her hands on it, but it did nothing. Uma was wearing her mother's necklace when I met her on the isle and she could have used it on me in the chip shop, but she didn't, so I am sure she's had it long enough to have tried it."  
"She was wearing it, I even pointed it out to her, asking her if it was her mother's plan to capture me when she heard from Gil I was on the isle."  
"You ran into Gil?" Mal asked, shocked.

"I'll explain later, that's not important for this matter." He smiled at her. "I asked her about the plan and she said her mother only cared about her if she needed someone to work in the chip shop."  
"According to my mother and Evie's, Ursula gave up trying to get off the isle, and getting her magic back when she was given a TV and learned about something called soap operas. So I can agree with Uma on that."  
"Which means she really has no instruction in magic." Triton pointed out.

"My best guess no. Which was why she borrowed my mother's spell book, that I misplaced."  
"And where is that now?" Ariel asked

"The museum." Mal pointed out. "They found it on the boat and they gave it to me and I gave it right to Fairy Godmother."

"Well, that might be something to look after same as the trident and Fairy Godmothers wand. If she used it once, she might want it again." Eric pointed out, but Ben was already texting the museum to have it moved. He raised his hands indicating the reason he had it out. "Very good."  
"Is there anything else we can help you both with?" Ariel asked.

"No, other than what I know you will already be doing, keeping an eye and ear out for them."  
"We will, thank you Ben. I am surprised Uma was able to assemble that shell, we were sure there were pieces missing." Triton added.

"That is something to look into." Ben pointed out. He stood, and held his hand out to help Mal up. She took his hand, and once Ben stood, the others stood. "Thank you all, for your time and information, it has helped us a great deal. We will keep in touch throughout this ordeal." Ben shook Triton and Eric's hand then kissed Ariel's cheek, Mal followed suit, in reverse. Then looped her arm through Ben's and they left.

"I owe you some of my time. I...I have Debra trying to clear time at least one day a week just for us." Ben admitted once they were in the limo.  
"I understood that part, Ben really. It was you, know what I like that, thank you. I am not going to fight it, you are doing something important for both of us, and I won't argue. I look forward to it." Mal snuggled into his arms.

"Ok, so we are in seaside, and it's dinner time, shall we go out to eat?"  
"Really? Just us, like a real date?" Mal tried hard to contain her excitement. Evie and Doug had gone out to eat on their dates a few times, and Mal had been jealous.  
"You bet. I am sure the press will follow us, but still…"  
"I'll take it." Mal smiled at him, while checking her makeup and hair in the hand mirror Evie insisted she always have in her hand bag.

"Any choices?"  
"I know we are seaside, but I am still not over the awful seafood from the isle. So someplace that has something on the menu that isn't seafood."  
"I can understand that." Ben pulled out his phone, and found a place that served, surf and turf. He directed his driver to the restaurant, and he and Mal walked in. The driver parked the car, and then moved to the front door. He was also a bodyguard.


	6. Chapter 5 B Dinner date

Ben and Mal were pretty much left alone for their meal. And they had a great time. "I love this, thank you again Ben. I...Evie would tell me all the time about her dates with Doug, and well I was.."  
"Jealous." Ben said sadly. "I am so sorry Mal."  
"Don't be Ben. You said it yourself, Debra has started to clear off your schedule, I'll take it." She picked up his hand and gave it a little squeeze. They saw a few cell phone flash pictures. They laughed. They finished their dessert and headed back out to the front to pay and then the limo, when a young girl stopped them. The guard/driver went to stop her, but Ben put a hand up. The little girl looked at Ben. "Are you the man on my money?" She asked, holding up a blue and gold note.

"Yes, that's me." He smiled. "And what is your name sweetheart?"  
"Jessie."  
"Hello Jessie, how old are you?"  
"This many." She said holding up 4 fingers.  
"4 that's a good age. Where are your parents?" Mal asked

"In the kitchen, they work here." She said

"Oh, well can you have them come here?" Ben asked, and she ran off.

"Is someone in trouble?" Mal whispered

"No, why should they be? I just wanted to tell them the meal was wonderful."  
"Oh, ok." A young couple came out of the kitchen.

"Your Majesty, how can we help you, was the meal not to your liking?"  
"It was excellent." He said reassuringly. "Who prepared it?"

"We both did, we are the cooks here as well as the owners."  
"Well I will say this was one of the best meals I have had when visiting seaside. I will be back."  
"Thank you sire. We wish to cover your meal."  
"Nonsense." Ben was on his way to the door to pay the bill, and it was pretty hefty. "I do not expect a free meal wherever I go. I'll pay on my way out just as everyone else does."  
"Thank you Majesty."  
"You are welcome."

" Please return to Sunset by the Sea anytime."  
"We will certainly try next time we are here." Ben said handing the Maitre D his check and credit card. Once it went through he signed the slip. Once outside they were just about to climb into the limo but Jessie stopped them, she had a drawing she made. "For you." She said handing it to Mal. The press was now poised outside, camera's rolling to see what the new Lady of the court would do with a child. Mal squatted down next to the little girl.

"Jessie, did you draw this?" It was pretty good for a 4 year old, Mal could see that.

"I did. See I drew you and King Ben. Even your purple hair."  
"Thank you Jessie, this is something I will cherish." Mal said, hugging the child. The cameras flashed, and the video cameras rolled. Ben held open the door and Mal climbed in. Ben climbed in after her. Mal was looking at the picture.

"Best part of the job." Ben pointed out.

"It really is." Mal smiled. She put the picture onto the back window.

About half hour into their drive the chauffeur opened the window between them. "Sire I need to stop for gas."  
"That's fine Rodger." Ben said.

They pulled into a gas station in a tiny little town. Mal looked out the window and noticed a small shop across the street. Ben saw her looking. "Shall we go over, it looks to still be open and we have time before curfew."  
"Sure." Ben took her arm and they crossed the street. The little shops door had a bell over it that rang as Ben opened the door for Mal. After she walked in he pulled it closed behind them. An older lady came out of the back room. "Hello dearies, feel free to wander...oh, your majesty I didn't realize it was you. I am honored to have you in my little shop."  
"Thank you." Ben said. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mal looking at some stained glass sun catchers in the window. He spotted a dragon. He knew it had to be Mal's. He was pretty sure she spotted it too. He snapped a picture to have someone come grab it for him.

They wandered around, looking at the different little trinkets. Mal spotted a small silver frame sitting on a table. She picked it up. "Ben can we get this I want to give it to Jane to thank her for all her work on the Cotillion."  
"I think that is an excellent idea." And it made it easier for him to remember the shop because the name would be on his credit slip. He picked up the frame, and they kept looking. They ended up picking out something for Lonnie as well, to thank her for her help on the isle.

They thanked the shop owner. Ben was going to have her ship the dragon to him, but Mal stayed by his side so he couldn't.


	7. Chapter 5c What we learned

They arrived back on campus, and Mal called the boys and Evie. They were all studying. Mal asked them to meet for a quick break in the boys room. Just for an update, as they didn't have a lot of new information. After the update they went back to studying. Mal and Ben first went to Lonnie's room. Audrey's room was across the hall and she heard them knock, she came to the door to listen.

"Hi, Mal Ben. what's up?"  
"We have a small something for you." Ben said as Mal handed Lonnie the bag. She looked surprised, but took the bag.

"To thank you for your help on the isle. I am not sure we would have been able to succeed without you." Mal added.

Lonnie opened the bag to find a thin gold bracelet that had a sword on it. She took it out of the box and smiled. "I did it because we are friends, and it's what my mother would have done."  
"I can't wait to meet her." Mal added. Helping Lonnie put the bracelet on.

"Thank you I will always remember that day."  
"I think all of involved will remember that day." Ben added. "Well good night."  
"Night." Mal hugged Lonnie and she was shocked, but welcomed it.

Next stop was Jane's room. Mal knocked on the door and Dizzy answered. "Hi Mal, King Ben, how can I help you?"

"Is Jane here Dizz?" Mal asked

"Jane, it's for you." Jane came over and met them at the door. Hi guys come on in." she opened the door wider and allowed them in. "How can I help you?"  
"We have a little something for you as a thank you for all the work you did for cotillion." Ben said handed her the bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the frame.

"I don't know what to say, thank you. I enjoyed it really."  
"You were a huge help and I wasn't."  
"I understand that now. It's fine. Your ok now Mal?"  
"I am thank you Jane."  
"Good." She placed it onto the table by her window.

"It needs a picture of you and Carlos in it." Mal pointed out.

"That would be nice." Jane blushed.

"We will let you go we have to get to our rooms before curfew. Have a great first Day tomorrow Dizzy." Ben said.

"Thank you, and thank you again for believing in me."  
"You are more than welcome." Ben said.

"Night Dizzy, and thanks again for the make over on the isle. I am sorry Harry took what I gave you. I would have given you more if I had it with me."  
"It's ok Mal, I am here now, that's more than payment. I know Evie asked for me to come over, but well, you know."  
"I do. Night Dizz." They left.

Ben held her hand as he walked her back to her room. He kissed her soundly, and left. Mal walked into the room. Evie was sewing something green, Mal didn't even notice.

"How was the trip?"  
"Again we didn't really learn much."  
"No, M, you were gone all day. Sea side is only an hour away. You left at 2:00."  
"Right, so we met them for about an hour or so, then went to eat. Oh shoot I left it in the car." she picked up her phone to call Ben, when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find the limo driver.

"You left this in the car Lady Mal."  
"Oh Rodger thank you I just realized I hadn't grabbed it." He bowed and left.

"What is it?"  
Mal showed her the picture, and explained about the little girl. Then she hung it on her wall by her bed.

They studied for an hour or two then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 6 Uma's plan

Skull Rock wasn't any better than the Isle as far as Gil was concerned. But the rest of the pirates were enjoying their freedom. Harry was exploring all his father's hidden treasures. He had heard about all the things his father had left behind. Well Hook said they were hidden, but as some of the things Harry found were right out in the open, he doubted it. Harry leaned towards more likely his father was either not on Skull Rock when he was captured or they didn't let him take it. But for Harry it was welcomed items.

There was a dingy. Or as Uma called it Lost Revenge 2. Gil called it a death trap. The other pirates of Uma's crew that she had time to grab, Gonzo, Jonas, Bonny and Desiree were just happy to be off the isle. As they weren't children of well known villains Uma used them to sneak into town and get them food. To keep a low profile, much to Harry's distress, Uma made her crew use what little money Hook and his gang had left behind, to actually buy food.

"Harry!" Uma barked. She watched as Harry and Gil shoveled fruit into their mouths.

"Yes, Uma." Harry said, swallowing the bite of fruit he was eating.

"I want off this rock. We may be off the Isle, but I still feel like I am in a prison."  
"So go for a swim." He said taking another bite of the fruit. "I still have more exploring to do."  
"We have been here a month. I mean no one knows you guys are here, but well they are going to be looking for me. I can't just swim off. I kind of stand out."  
"Well do you have to be that large? I mean can you maybe change into a smaller sea witch." Gil asked. Harry hit him, but Uma actually stared at him.

"For once you might have an actual idea Gil." Uma said. She walked out of the hid out and dove into the cove. She transformed. But try as she might, she was still huge.

"Guess not." Gil said with a mouth full of food.

"No, but the water feels good. And well I can at least swim in the cove."

Uma disappeared below the surface. Harry and Gil went back to eating.

"Harry?"  
"Yeah, Gil what?"  
"What are we going to do when the money runs out? Uma doesn't want to draw attention. Bonny already said a few people asked them where they came from. And those funny thing that look like birds flying out side creep me out."  
"Dude stop thinking, you will hurt your head." Harry said, but he also stopped and thought about what Gil was saying. The money could run out. And he and Uma couldn't go to town, but Gil and the others had, and to say the townspeople weren't curious was a lie. He had watched from the edge the first few times they went into town. His mates were questioned every where they went.

Uma swam back and came out of the water, transforming back into a human. "I made it to the bay side. I found a place under the docks I could fit. I heard some people talking about a trip they were taking. Some museum, whatever that is."  
"A museum is a building that holds important stuff." Gil said. Uma and Harry stared at him.

"And just how do you know that?" Harry asked

"I heard it in school."

"You actually paid attention?" Uma asked

"Na, stuff just got stuck in there from time to time." Gil said.

"Well, that helps, thanks." Uma actually said nicely to Gil. "Anyway they said that they were looking forward to seeing the new Trident display."  
"Those Boredon idiots wouldn't actually be stupid enough to put the trident into a place where anyone can grab it?" Harry pointed out.

"Well no one steals there, so yeah." Gil admitted. Harry went to hit him on the arm again, but Uma stopped him.

"He's right. Think about it Harry. They trust everyone. I bet they have it right out in the open, to show it off."  
"So now what?"  
"I have been watching the moon. The sky should be dark next week. I saw we that the Lost Revenge 2 and head into Auradon and find that museum."  
"We don't know about it, we have no idea where it is." Harry pointed out.

"Gonzo Desiree front and center!" Uma barked and the two pirates ran in.

"Yes, Captain."  
"I overheard a few people in town saying they were going to Auradon tomorrow to some museum. In the morning when they board the boat, sneak on board and find out what you can about this museum. Snatch some local clothing and blend in. I want maps and whatever else you can find out."  
"We will." They left to start their mission.

Night fall the following day, Desiree and Gonzo returned to Skull Rock. "Report!" Uma demanded.

"Sure. The museum is on the edge of town. Auradon Prep, where Mal and her gang are is about 2.3 miles away from the museum. I grabbed a map of town. We couldn't get into the museum, it was some weird invite only thing and we couldn't figure out how to get in." Gonzo reported.

"I drew out the Museum grounds." Desiree said, handing Uma a hand drawn map of the outside of the museum. "The museum is a 20 minute walk from the shore. The school is another 30 minute hike from there." She added.

"Good. We can find what we want in the museum once we get in."

"I suggest we row over at night and see what's up." Harry suggested, playing with his hook.

"Yes," Uma agreed. "We ride out next week in the dark. We see whats going on. Then make plans for the following month when the moon is smallest."


	9. Chapter 6b Uma formulates a plan

Night fall the following day, Desiree and Gonzo returned to Skull Rock. "Report!" Uma demanded.

"Sure. The museum is on the edge of town. Auradon Prep, where Mal and her gang are is about 2.3 miles away from the museum. I grabbed a map of town. We couldn't get into the museum, it was some weird invite only thing and we couldn't figure out how to get in." Gonzo reported.

"I drew out the Museum grounds." Desiree said, handing Uma a hand drawn map of the outside of the museum. "The museum is a 20 minute walk from the shore. The school is another 30 minute hike from there." She added.

"Good. We can find what we want in the museum once we get in."

"I suggest we row over at night and see what's up." Harry suggested, playing with his hook.

"Yes," Uma agreed. "We ride out next week in the dark. We see whats going on. Then make plans for the following month when the moon is smallest."


	10. Chapter 7 Righting a wrong?

Another week passed and still no word about Uma and her gang. Mal and her friends settled into their usual routines, but yet they were highly aware of any strangers they encountered, and more importantly, they kept a close watch, through their phones, at Skull Rock. But not only worrying about Uma and her gang, something else was nagging Mal. Her failed picnic.

She had wanted to make it up to Ben since she arrived back in Auradon as they were repairing and strengthening their relationship. But cooking, wasn't as easy as Mal had thought. She could bake, no problem, but making a meal...well the disaster that the dorms kitchen was in at the moment, proved it. Mal remembered a spell and quickly cleaned away the mess. Now she just needed to find a way to learn to cook. She decided to ask the one person she knew who could help her.

Mal took her new scooter, since Ben had insisted on replacing the old one she had taken to the isle and headed off campus. It being a Saturday, she knew Ben was away for the day. She pulled up to the palace and was allowed in. She drove up the drive and knocked on the door. Lumiere opened the door.

"Lady Mal, Ben isn't here."  
"I know, thanks Lumiere, I actually wanted to talk to Queen Belle if I could." Mal saw the look of shock turn to pleasure on the man's face. She could tell he was glad she was here to talk to Belle.  
"Of course, right this way. She is in her library." He walked away and Mal followed.

Lumiere knocked on the library door, and Mal heard a voice call out, please come in. He opened the door and announced Mal. Belle immediately came to the door to welcome Mal into her private room.

"Mal, welcome, come in, please. But you know Ben is gone for the day to Argabah."  
"I know I am here to take you up on that offer of help if I ever needed it."  
"Of course, I said anything you need I would love to help, what can I do?"  
"I...I owe Ben a dinner, one made by me. And I have tried,but well, I just can't quite handle it."  
"Oh, sweetheart, that is so sweet. Of course I will help, well Mrs. Potts can help, and I know she would love too. Ben...after you returned from the isle he told us about the disagreement you two had. I need to honest with you."  
"Please."  
"Ben was wrong, but well so were you dear."  
"You aren't wrong." Mal agreed.

"But I am glad to know you accept that."  
"I do. A lot of the problems we had, were put onto myself by myself. I know now that I need to swallow my pride a little, ask for help and speak up when things are too much."  
"That is a very grown up attitude Mal. So what did you want to learn?"  
"I was supposed to make him a meal, and well I still want to, just…"  
"Right, let's go see Mrs. Potts." Belle and Mal stood, Belle hugged Mal, and the feelings that washed over her were something she never felt before. Mal just soaked in the feeling.

After a rather long hug, Mal and Belle headed to the kitchen. "Belle deary to what do I owe this pleasure. Oh Lady Mal isn't it?"  
"Yes, Mame, just Mal please.."  
"Mal, needs to make our Ben dinner, and well, she is having a little trouble in the kitchen."  
"I understand. We can help you with that. What shall I make?"  
"No, sorry, I want to make it myself, I am looking for a little guidance."  
"Oh, a student. Wonderful. What do you want to make Ben?"  
"Ok, so magically I made all the things you made Ben's parents."  
"I see, so we are competing against a …"  
"I was supposed to make Ben a picnic a few weeks ago, but well I forgot, I was too busy with learning princess stuff, school and cotillion, and well I failed miserably trying to throw something together quickly. So I used my mother's spell book to create a great meal, Ben found out and he wasn't too happy. So this time I want to make something the right way."  
"Why don't we skip that meal, because Beef Ragu isn't easy. It takes hours to simmer."  
"I don't need it today, honestly I just want to surprise him and pick a time in the future, so I don't mind learning."  
" While it is a dish Ben will eat, it's not really one he likes." Belle admitted. "He has been royally trained to eat things he doesn't even like."  
"I see. That explains why he wanted the napkin." Mal laughed nervously, remembering her adventures in Agrabah. "Ok so what is his favorite dish?"  
"To be honest peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Belle said.

"Did he tell you that's what I really made?" Mal just looked at her.  
"Yes, I was trying to relax you. Mal we are here to help we promise. To make Ben's favorite dish, you need to make Coq au vin." Mal just stared at her. "It's a chicken dish."  
"Oh, ok."

"I promise it's easier than it sounds." Mrs. Potts pats her shoulder. "When you are ready to make it come here and I will talk you through it. You can do it."  
"I'd like to try it out, then do it myself."  
"Mal, honey, you won't be able to use the dorm ovens for this, it takes over an hour."  
"Oh, ok. I'll...yeah...i'll let you know. Thank you, both."  
"I assure you you can do it. Just tell me a few days before you want to make it so I have time to get the stuff together."

"Mal how about this coming Friday. I happen to know Ben will be free." Belle suggested. Mal looked at her as if the Queen knew something she didn't. "Come with me dear. Thank you Mrs. Potts, plan for Friday please."  
"Of Course."

Mal followed Belle into an office looking room. On the desk a picture of Ben and Mal, the one of them in the carriage heading to his coronation. Mal knew then it was Ben's office at the palace. Belle opened the desk calendar to fridays date. In a heart. 6 months with my love. Mal could see the days around it filled with appointments, but friday was empty. "I am a terrible girlfriend, I had no idea."  
"How important were dates on the isle Mal?"  
"Most days I had no idea what the date even was."  
"There you go. It's not something you would know. But here they can be important. Now you know, and its between me and you. Ben doesn't have to know you had no idea. So have Evie make you a wonderful creation, and we will make sure you can use the kitchen here, and have time to bring the food anywhere you'd like."  
"Thank you."  
"As I said before I am so glad Ben chose you. Audrey, well, she wasn't my favorite. I never wanted to be around her. You, you are welcome here anytime."  
"I was worried after the whole dragon thing."  
"You did it to protect the entire boat. We appreciate that."

"The boat." Mal said as an idea 'hit' her. "Could I maybe learn how to make the chicken dish, and make it again on the boat?" Mal's idea just flowed out.  
"How about we just have Mrs. Potts with you on the boat to instruct you. We will get her out before hand, so Ben doesn't see you."  
"I'd like that." Mal said. Mal stayed with Belle talking over the plan, and other things for another hour, then went back to the dorms. Once there she went into her room.


	11. Chapter 7b Plans for fixing it

She walked in and looked at Evie and Doug, she found them in the middle of a make out session. Mal cleared her throat. They jumped apart. "Sorry, I can come back."  
"No, it's ok. We were just…" Doug stammered out. Evie patted his cheek.  
"I just collected the last of the money for the cotillion, we were celebrating."  
"Oh, I'll go see the boys, continue." Mal smiled and walked back out. She walked over to the boys room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jay called. "Oh hey Mal, what up?"

"I was just in my room but Evie and Doug…"  
"Again, I swear that is all those two do lately." He teased.

"Yeah, well. Anyway did you know these Auradon people actually celebrate every little anniversary?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I guess my first date with Ben was six months ago this coming friday. He took the day off from King stuff and everything. I had no idea. I feel so.."  
"You know now, and that's good to know, you know for someday." Then Jay added, bringing the subject away from where he was sure Mal would take it...him. "We had better warn Carlos. I have a feeling Evie probably already knows about this junk."  
"My guess is she does. So I owe Ben big time for messing up. I want to surprise him. Queen Belle and Mrs. Potts are helping me make Ben a dinner, well I am cooking it, they are just walking me through it."  
"He will like that Mal. Guys love food." Jay said. "So what is the plan?"  
"I have permission to use the Yacht. I need someone to help me keep Ben busy while I set the meal up. It stinks that he freed up his calendar, but oh well."  
"Leave him to Me and Carlos. You just make him a killer meal. You two deserve a break."  
"Thanks. And well for everything."  
"You explained to Ben about Harry?"  
"To a point, i didn't tell him what Harry was about to do when you stopped him, but he got the point that you saved me from him."  
"Good enough for now. Ok, what time do you need him free to find you?"  
"I'll let you know." She was going to go on, but Evie arrived at the door.

"Doug went to study. Ready to come back." She teased.

"Yes and I need a little help, the Evie 4 hearts kind."  
"Well, I can arrange an appointment for you I believe I might have an opening." Evie hooked arms with Mal and headed down the hallway.

"Ok, so once again I am a horrible girlfriend."  
"What happened?" So Mal explained the whole visit with Belle including the anniversary. Evie opened her calendar. "I had you covered M. And I already have a dress started." She said pulling a lovely dark green tea length dress out of the closet.

"E! Thank you. Its perfect."  
"I know. And I have a nice accessory made by our Dizzy just for it." She pulled out a broach, and placed it on the right side of the dresses hip. It was made with a huge purple stone, and had little yellowish green ones around it.

"Tell Dizzy I owe her another one." Mal said picking up the jewel. "It's perfect."  
"I will. Wait another one?"  
"Well I paid her for doing my hair back on the isle, but Harry stole it."  
"Did you tell Ben about Harry and you?"  
"Most of it. I mean I told him that I thought I might have had feelings for him, because what i felt for him was different than what I felt for Jay, but that after being with Ben I was able to realize what I feel for Jay is brother/sister type stuff, and what I felt for Harry was just friendship. And he was glad Jay rescued me from Harry that night. I just never told him what Harry was trying to do when Jay showed up."  
"You never really told me, what happened. If you want to."  
"He just pushed it too far. Honestly Jay caught him before he did much more than try to put his hands under my shirt. He actually made two mistakes that night, bragging about what he was planning to do to his friends, and not wearing his stupid hat."  
"Why the hat?" Evie asked, not having ever met Harry until she was 16.

{ _It actually happened the day Evie returned to Dragon Hall, she had had a rough first day, and needed a pick me up, so she went to see Dizzy for a new look. Evie was in he chair with wet hair, when Harry had come into the salon. Harry had long before figured out Dizzy was there alone during the day, and an easy target. Harry walked over to Evie and looked right at her. "Oh you're new to these parts? Names Hook, Harry Hook."  
_ " _My name is none of your business."  
_ " _Well None, it is a pleasure." Harry said then turning to Dizzy. "Fork it over runt."  
_ " _Sorry Harry she will not." Evie said standing up to him._

" _Listen sweetie, this is Uma's territory, and as such Dizz here knows she needs to hand over the goods."  
_ " _I think not." Evie said._

" _Evie, it's fine, I am used to it." Dizzy said giving her a look that Evie could only read as she already hid the main money and that Harry wasn't going to get much. So Evie stepped back._

" _Evie? Oh so you're Evil Queen's kid, the one that pissed Mal off. You had better stay hidden. Mal...she can hold a grudge for a very long time." He said taking off his hand and running his hands through his short wavy hair. Then putting the hat back on. Dizzy was by the door holding a small amount of coins in her hand for Harry. He took it bowed and left._

" _Dizzy?"  
_ " _It's ok. Grannie always hide the real money after she closes. He only gets what I make."  
_ " _Oh Dizzy."  
_ " _It's ok. It's not all of it either."_ } Evie was brought back to the present hearing Mal talking about it.  
"He heard Jay yell, leave Mal alone. I jumped, grateful Jay had my back as usual. Harry had put his hook down, and I was able to kick it over to Jay. Seeing that he was defenseless, he tried to run, Jay jumped over the crates we were sitting behind, and grabbed Harry by the hair, using his knife he cut off his long ponytail. You see back then Harry had a long pony tail, he kept pulled back and normally tucked under the hat. Anyway Harry got close enough to Jay and picked his pocket and got his other knife and sliced his stomach. Jay jumped back. Then Harry jumped him, and got another slice into Jay's shoulder. Jay was able to get away, finding Harry's hook. He held it over the roof top. Harry threw down Jay's knife figuring Jay would return the hook, but Jay still threw it off the roof anyway. Harry ran off after it."  
"Oh. Wow, M."  
"It's fine, like I said Harry was just trying to get his hands under my shirt when Jay showed up."  
"Now I see why he walked over the gang plank and stood so close behind you, when Harry headed towards you."  
"Yeah. But I had run into Harry earlier. He was fine. Just ask Dizzy."  
"I trust you. Ok, so what does Ben have planned for your anniversary?"  
"I am taking over whatever he has planned, he just doesn't know it yet. I owe him a dinner, made by my hands not magic. The boys are going to keep him busy until I can get it made. Belle gave me the yacht to use."  
"Wait, Belle?"  
"Ok, so I had nowhere to turn, I tried actually making something, and almost set off the smoke alarm in the dorm kitchen. Evie, she is so nice. I was worried after the whole dragon, thing, but she actually thanked me for changing and protecting the people on the yacht. She is the one who pointed out the whole 6 month anniversary thing, please do not tell Ben I didn't know that. Anyway, she offered to have their cook, Mrs. Potts make it, but I said I really wanted to do it myself. So Mrs Potts is getting all the stuff I need and she will talk me through it, then leave once, I can't screw it up."  
"Ok, then I'll sweep in and fix you up. What about Ben, won't he want to see you all day that day?"  
"Your right, and he even cleared his schedule. The boys are going to have that covered. I just have to figure out how to get away from Ben to make it to the docks."  
"I can handle that. I will come up with some reason to talk to him about the isle kids. I have yet to give him my list of names. I was going to work with Dizzy, to see what kids she knows her age."  
"Ok, that will give me enough time to duck out after last period. Thanks E."  
"I can have Doug deliver your dress while I meet with Ben. We can do this."  
"Yeah, Ben has classes until 12:30, then he has his royal duties in his office at school, until 4:00. I don't know if he will be there though, or if he will try and meet me at the end of Art."

" I will try and make it over there before you get out, I have no class on friday for Last period."


	12. Chapter 7c Plan Complete

Mal and Mrs potts had everything set by 5:30, and Mal was left to dress. Evie had been waiting and pulled off her magic in the nick of time. She darted out just before the limo carrying BEn arrived. Because of the threat of Uma and her pirate's being loose Mal was left under guard. . She walked out to meet him nodding at the guards. She opened the door, and called out to him. "Ok, Ben, climb out."

"Wait , why? Mal? Is everything ok?" He asked moving to the door. She touched his arm to reassure him. He took hold of her arm in case he needed to pull her into the limo.

"It's fine. I am just pulling a fast one on you. It's safe let me go and get out here." Ben let her go, and finished climbing out. Mal reached over and took the blindfold off. "Surprise. I am making dinner, and this time no magic." She said pointing to the yacht. "Come on." Ben followed her, not speaking, into the main dining room, and to a table set for two. She had him sit, and disappeared for the dinner, which she and Mrs. Potts had in warming trays, ready to go. She moved them off the warmers and onto a cart. She walked out and Ben finally commented on her dress.

"You look beautiful, Mal. I happen to love green on you." Ben smirked. "How long have you been planning this, and is this why I went to a meeting, when I know my dad was going to it."  
"Yes, your mom helped me with it, and Mrs. Potts gave me cooking lessons. She...I will admit she was here today talking me through this, but I cooked it all." She placed a plate in front of him.  
"I believe you. This looks wonderful." He said as she pulled the cover off his plate. Mal placed a plate in front of her seat, and sat down.

As they ate they talked about their days, and what they will be doing next week. After dinner, Mal was putting the dishes into the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was going to send someone later to clean them. Mal heard music playing. She came out and Ben had lowered the lights and had the radio playing. They danced and held each other for at least an hour. Ben looked at the clock. "It's 9:30 we had better head back before curfew."  
"I hate for this to end. It's been something else, just you and me for a change." Mal admitted, but added "And 10 security guards all over the marina."  
"Mom?"  
"Belle." Mal acknowledged. "In following through with no secrets, I have to let you know, I had no ideas anniversaries and dates were important in Auradon, we hardly knew what day it was on the isle. Evie and your mom kind of helped me understand the whole thing."  
"I get that, and I thank them for it. Don't feel you have too.."  
"I wanted to. I loved this. I want to remember this stuff. I may need a reminder now and then, but I want to."  
"Ok, so I have one last surprise, and it's not a big deal." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"I um have a phone you already gave me."  
"I know, this one, has a tracker on it, just in case, one that will even work on the isle. Also Debra, my assistant, can update the calendar on here, because it's linked to mine. Now you can see where I am, and any events we have together. Either of us can add things as well, and I have all those little dates on here." He pointed out the date they were on. "This is where I want you to put anything important to you. Including homework assignments, and so on. I want us both to completely understand what's going on, in case we are stressed, we can see why. And no feelings will get hurt."

"This will help Ben, thank you. I feel so silly not knowing, not remembering it's been six months together already."  
"Pay it no mind. I appreciate your honesty. Thank you for that, and tonight Mal."  
"I owed you one made by my hands. My hands were guided, but, I still made it all." She joked.

"Yes, you did." They head out and the limo is waiting. And they are returned to school just before curfew.

Ben walked Mal to her door. He gave her a quick kiss and left her there. She walked into the room, and found it filled with not only Evie, but Jane, Lonnie and Dizzy. "Hi?" She questioned.

"So! How was it?" Evie dared to ask.

"A very pleasant change. Something we are going to try to do more often. Is that why you are all here?"  
"Yes, and to help Jane. Carlos finally got up the nerve to ask her out on a date."  
"Wonderful." Mal said glad the subject was off her. "Did he say where?"  
"No. And well….we don't know what to dress her for." Evie pointed out, rather angrily.  
"I got this." Mal said. She snuck back out into the hall as past the time they could be in a co-ed situation, but they could still be all girls or all guys in the same room. Mal snuck into the boys room.

"Hey, Mal, how was the date?" Jay asked

"Fine, you should try it." She teased.

"Maybe someday." He agreed. She wondered about him and Lonnie. But her goal was Carlos, she turned to him, and found him on his laptop.

"What you looking up now Carlos?"

"Ideas for a first date. I asked Jane to go out after the Swords and Shield competition next friday night, but not sure where to go."  
"Do me one favor."  
"Does it have to do with a first date idea?" Mal nodded yes. "Shoot."  
"Take her somewhere you can talk. Don't hide in a movie theater or somewhere you have to be quiet. Go somewhere and talk. Ben and I finally did that tonight, and it took us 6 months, not a great idea to wait, that was a huge part of my problem. So please. Go somewhere and talk."  
"I told him go to town and get ice cream. Since the match will go until at least 7:30."  
"A great idea Jay. Do that Carlos." Mal looked at him.

"What do we talk about?"  
"Anything, except what she had for dessert." She teased. "No really talk about you, ask her about her. Get to know each other."  
"I'll do it, thanks Mal. Jay."  
"Anytime kid." Jay said. Mal smiled and left the room.

In the hall she was caught by Jordan. "Mal, were you just in the boy's room?" Jordan was this month's hall monitor.

"Yes, and you can write me up. I admit to it. I was making sure Carlos took Jane somewhere nice on their first date. A first date shouldn't be somewhere like the movies, you can't talk at the movies. I know Carlos and Jane know each other, but you know really know each other. You can't do that without talking."  
"I agree. Look I don't see you, night Mal."  
"Thanks Jordan, but you don't have too." Mal said trying to reassure her she knew she was indeed breaking the rules.  
"It's fine, it's not like you were sneaking out of Ben's room, that would have been way worse. Honestly most of us look at you guys, including Dizzy, as a family. So if you were in their visiting your brothers what can I say."  
"Thanks. Night Jordan."  
"Night Mal." She started to walk away but Audrey jumped out of the shadows.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she yelled. "She broke the rules, write her up or I will call Fairy Godmother on both of you."  
"Jordan, it's fine. I will take the punishment." Mal reassured Jordan again.

"I...ok, sorry Mal." Mal smiled, she knew how much Jordan liked her job as hall monitor.  
"It's fine honestly." Jordan wrote out the detention slip and handed it to Mal. Mal smiled at Jordan, turned to Audrey and waved it at her, then walked away. She headed into her room.

"Well."  
"Well first off, I got caught, Jordan wanted to let me off, but well...Audrey."  
"Say no more, we understand." Evie agreed.  
"I can get that fixed." Jane quietly revealed.

"It's fine Jane, I can handle it. There is no way detention here is anything like back home in Dragon Hall." Evie and Dizzy agreed.

"So what did he say."  
"He wasn't sure what to do actually. But Jay and I both gave him ideas. No need to dress fancy Jane. He is going to take you to town for ice cream, and to talk."  
"Really?" Evie asked. She was relieved. Her first date with Doug had been a movie on campus, and while Evie was intrigued at her first movie, it wasn't a great first date as far as she was concerned, because they couldn't talk. She had told Mal about it, Mal must have remembered. Mal made eye contact with Evie, and she knew she had. She smiled to her a thank you for helping them. Since then she and Doug have gone out more often, to dinner off campus and other outings where they could talk. Evie learned he picked the movie, because he had heard she had never been, so he thought it would be nice to take her to her first, not thinking about the talking part. He apologized afterwards. Once they talked it out, she also understood.

"So, I should just put regular school type clothes on after I take my cheerleading uniform off?"  
"Exactly. Be yourself Jane. Trying to be someone you aren't doesn't work, believe me." Mal confessed.


	13. Chapter 7d Dentition

To say detention at AP was different than Dragon Hall, was like saying black was white. If Mal had gotten detention at Dragon Hall she would have been washing the floors on her hands and knees or worse...painting over the graffiti, her graffiti. So on Monday afternoon, as Mal sat in a room, with Fairy Godmother lecturing her about proper lady like behavior, and that young ladies, especially ladies of the court, namely Ben's girlfriend. Should never been seen coming out of a boys room after curfew, Mal was relieved. After a long 15 minute lecture about proper manners, Mal was asked to read a pamphlet. One she was actually shocked to read. It was about sex education. Mal was to say the least shocked. After she finished it she was a little more educated than she wanted to be. Fairy Godmother saw her put the paper down. "Mal, any questions?"  
"Nope." She choked out. She had no idea, that, that was in her future with Ben.

"You ok Mal?"  
"I think so. Never really knew about that stuff."  
"Well that's a good thing I guess. At least we know you weren't….touched by someone on the isle."  
"No one would dare, they would have had to go through my mother, Jay or Carlos."  
"A good thing. I have to ask...Evie or Dizzy?"  
"No. Dizzy stayed close to home. Evie was locked up in her house until not long before we came here, then she joined my gang, so the same applied. Jay and Carlos protected her too."  
"I see. Ok. Well you know why you were here. I know you weren't up to anything awful, but rules are rules."  
"I understand, and I will try and remember curfew. I just wanted to talk to Carlos and make sure he and Jane had a good first date."  
"I...I see. And?" She was curious what her little girl would be doing for her first official date. Fairy Godmother loved Carlos and knew she could trust him with her daughter, she just wanted to know what they were going to be doing.  
"After Swords and Shields Friday, they are going for ice cream."  
"A nice first date."  
"Yes."  
"You may go Mal. And thank you."  
"No thank you. This was way better than detention in Dragon Hall."  
"I won't even ask."  
"Better if you don't." Mal smiled and left. Ben was actually waiting outside the door for her.  
"So was it worth it?" He asked a little angry.

"Why are you mad? I went to see Carlos to see where he was taking Jane on her first date."  
"Wait, what?"  
"What did you here?"  
"I heard you gave Jordan hell for catching you and threatened to spell her if she turned you in."

After Mal finished laughing she dared to ask him, "From who?"  
"Audrey."  
"Think about that Ben." He did , and a look crossed his face, one Mal knew meant he knew Audrey had stretched the truth. "I know I was wrong, but poor Jane was so worried about where they were going, and what to wear. I just had to ask. And I knew if I called him, he would know Jane was there and he wouldn't talk."  
"I get it, so in the hall."  
"Jordan caught me. I told her I knew I was wrong and would accept detention, as I deserved it. She said that most everyone thinks of we 4 as family and that coming out of one's brothers room was fine. And I was all set to go, until Audrey jumped in yelling she'd tell on Jordan if she didn't write me up. So I told Jordan to write me up."  
"I can see that. I am sorry for not thinking this through, or asking you."  
"No problem and I should have told you I had detention. I just thought it didn't look good for me to have detention, and worse for coming out of a boys room after curfew, even if its my 'brothers' room. So I kind of just let it lay low."

Ben pulled her close and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "So where are they going?"  
"Ice cream shop after Swords Friday."  
" too bad we can't go."  
"I know, but I also know we have to go to Camelot so that's a thing."  
"It is indeed a thing. Are you all set for that?"  
"Yes, Evie made me a dark purple dress to die for."  
"I can't wait."


	14. Chapter 8 Royal retreat

(Authors note, more from Uma soon. Right now a little more fluff.)

A month after Cotillion and still no sign of Uma and her gang. So as time does, it moved along. Regularly scheduled events went on. Mal and Ben went to Camelot for the dinner. Ben was still following his daily King's schedule. And that means the yearly King's retreat would happen. The ROAR tournament which this year was in Neverland would happen as well, in fact they happened to fall on the same weekend. A long weekend at that. Monday being a holiday that celebrated the birth of one of the former nobles. Mal couldn't remember who it was. She was just looking forward to some down time, and with Ben being away, it meant down time from the press as well as prissy pink princess duties.

Meanwhile at the palace, Belle was walking through the castle. She came across her son and husband. Both carrying suitcases. "Are you all set boys?" She asked.

"We are. Now don't forget?" Ben reminded her.

"I have it under control Son."

They were going to the retreat. At first Ben didn't want to leave Mal alone for three days with Uma and her gang on the loose, but so far they hadn't been seen off Skull Rock.. So Mal reassured him, she and Evie would be fine. Carlos and Jay would be away all weekend at a ROAR tournament. So Ben knew the girls had each other. His mother would always find something she could do it keep busy.

On campus Mal watched with Evie as the bus pulled away with the Swords and Shields team, Fairy Godmother, and the cheerleaders. They were off to Neverland for the weekend. Once they left the girls headed back to their dorm, where Evie's packed bag sat on her bed. "I can cancel Mal. I had no idea when Doug asked me to go home with him this weekend, the boys and Ben would be away."  
"E, we grew up on the isle I can handle 3 days alone. Relax. I have a huge art project due, and a paper. I plan to bury myself in my room and just listen to music and do my work."  
"You will call me if you need me and I will come home. Or if we get news about Uma."  
"Evie, relax, I have Dizzy here and Audrey, now that Grammie made her quit cheerleading thanks to her grades. Oh man did I really just say that I had Audrey here? No matter. I have plenty to do, but if it will make you feel better I will call you if I need to talk."  
"I do feel a tiny bit better." She said holding up two fingers barely apart. "M, I don't like the idea of you here alone."  
"I won't be alone. I have Dizz."  
"UMM Not really, she is going to a friends for the long weekend."Evie added, rather sadly.  
"Even better, do you have any idea how long it's been since I had alone time."  
"Last month." She hinted back to her trip to the isle.

"I had less than 12 hours before you 4 came for me, oh and by the way thanks for that. I never did thank you for not listening to me."

"I am glad I did."  
"Me too." Mal said hugging her. They broke their hug when Doug knocked on their open door. "Hey Doug."  
"Hi Mal, Evie." He said kissing her cheek. And giving Mal a hi five. "Ready to go? Mal does Ben know Evie is gone for the weekend too?"  
"No and your guys are not allowed to tell him. I wanted him to have this retreat thingy he has needed it after the border issues in Agrabah, side kick negotiations and worse of all Uma."  
"You can come with us." Doug said, but Mal knew Evie was looking forward to this so she refused.

"Well again call me if you need me." Evie said as Doug grabbed her bags.

"Evie, sweetheart, we are only going for three days, I am not sure you need 4 bags."  
"I came prepared for any event." Mal just laughed, not at Evies response but at Doug's face.

"Get out of here you two."

Evie had a very hard time keeping her promise not to tell Ben. In fact the car she and Doug were in wasn't even off campus before she was on the phone to Ben. "Evie you promised."  
"And I know Mal, by this time tomorrow she will be finished all her work and going stir crazy. Besides Ben left hours ago, so it's not like he can go back."  
"Evie, you promised Mal." Doug scolded again, but knew it was no use, his girlfriend was hard headed, and she got what she wanted.

"Oh, hey Ben. I am just going to cut to the chase, Mal is in the dorms alone this weekend, she didn't want to tell you because she wanted you to go on this trip, she said you deserved it. And well, I am going with Doug to Cinderellsberg, and the boy are at ROAR and Dizz.."  
"Evie, it's fine, I knew you were going away. I heard you and Mal talking about it. I have it under control. I am giving her the day, but Mom is going to give her a surprise visit tomorrow morning for a day of getting to know her. Mom has been dying to spend girl time with Mal, and now she can."  
"EEE." Evie squealed. Doug covered his ears. "OO sorry Dougie. Thats wonderful Ben, I was going to go home early, but now I feel better."  
"She'll be fine."  
"I just hope motherly attention isn't too much at once."  
"Mom already knows to go easy."  
"Oh, Ben, I think this will be just what Mal needs. She has said she wants to spend time getting to know your parents."  
"Mom and Dad too."  
"Good. Ok, have fun then."  
"You too."


	15. Chapter 8b retreat mother daughter time

Mal got her entire art project finished in just under an hour. Then headed to the cafeteria for lunch. It being a long weekend, most of the kids had gone home. So Mal saw just a few kids having lunch. She took her sandwich and drink and headed out to the lawn to eat. After lunch she went into the library and pulled the research for her history of the royal families project. The class was up to Audrey's family. And that was making Mal hugely uncomfortable, she just wanted this chapter over. So she was stuck having to rehash her mother's story. Yet as she read it, she could see why her mom was forced into the situation she was, but she also felt her mother went over board. And so she wrote her paper covering both sides.

Mal finished writing her paper and sent it in to the teacher, hoping for extra credit for turning it in early. It wasn't due until later in the week. She had eaten dinner in between research, and writing. She had a few texts from Ben and her friends to answer that she missed in the library. She took a shower and tucked in under the sheets, planning to watch the news, then a movie. The news talked about the retreat, and ROAR tourney. AP won their first two rounds. Mal smiled, proud of her brothers and Lonnie. The fact that Lonnie was the captain, made headlines, and she won both her matches. One of the teams, at first, refused to put a man up against her, until they saw her fight the first round, then they found her skilled enough not to as they put it get hurt and humiliated, so they put their man up against her and she beat him soundly. Mal fell asleep watching a romantic comedy, cuddling her 'fluffy' ben. The pillow which held Ben's tourney shirt.

Mal was so deeply asleep, she didn't hear housekeeping unlock the door. The worker stepped back and allowed Queen Belle into the room. "Thank you" She whispered to the young girl. Belle turned to see Mal asleep cuddling her ' Fluffy Ben' pillow. That made Belle smile and she took out her phone and took a picture for Ben. She then went back to the door and knocked on it. "Mal honey, wake up." She said, Mal slowly woke up, but once her eyes opened and she saw Belle she shot straight up.

"Queen Belle, hi, um oh is Ben ok, why are you here?" She asked shock turned rapidly into fear.

"Ben is fine sweetheart. I didn't mean to shock you. I promise he is fine. I heard you were alone this weekend, and well so am I so I thought we could keep each other company if that was ok."  
"I...yes sure, I'd love that." Relief Ben was ok, turned to anxiety about spending much wanted time with Ben's mother. They had talked before,sure as she did help with her Anniversary surprise, so Mal knew the Queen liked her, but they had a goal then.

"I will let you get dressed. Come down when you are ready." Belle turned to the door. "Oh and Mal, no prissy pink princess clothes, be yourself, please."  
"I...sure." Mal waited until she was pretty sure the Queen was out of earshot and called Evie.

"E. I need 4 Hearts help, like now. Ben's mother showed up and wants to spend time with me, which I really want to do, but well, what can I wear. She said no prissy pink princess stuff needed, be me, help.."  
"M!" Evie shouted into the phone to get her to stop. "Put on the new purple dress and leggings I made you. That's just right."  
"E, you are a genius, thank you."  
"Oh and M, have a blast."  
"I will, I am scared to death, but excited."  
"Just remember she came to you, which means she wants this too."  
"Right, Hey you having fun?" She asked, as she put the phone down, and onto speakerphone. She dressed as the talked. Evie told her more about her first day. And then what she was doing today. And as soon as Mal was finished, made her promise to call her tonight and tell her what they did.

Meanwhile Audrey found Belle in the front hall waiting for Mal. "Good Morning Belle." Audrey said to her.

"Queen Belle and how are you Princess Audrey." Belle said stressing the Queen part.  
"Fine, is there something I can help you with?"  
"I am all set Dear, I am just waiting for someone."  
"Oh I thought Fairy Godmother was with the ROAR and cheer teams."  
"She is, I am waiting on Lady Mal."  
"Did she get in trouble already, Ben has only been at Retreat for a day."  
"She is not. She is in the dorms alone for the whole weekend, as the Boys, Jane and Lonnie are at ROAR, and well Ben is on Retreat. Evie went to Dwarf cottage for the weekend. So I came up to get her out of the dorms for the day."  
"Well isn't that sweet." She said, but Belle could tell she didn't mean it. Because last year when Ben was away, Audrey tried to gain the Queen's trust and was shut down immediately, with Belle having made plans. Belle had made them on purpose to avoid Audrey. She had heard from Mulan, who had heard from Lonnie, that Audrey was going to try and spend time getting into Belle's good graces while Ben and Adam were away. Audrey annoyed Belle, so there was no way she wanted that.

Mal came down stairs to pass Audrey storm away from Belle. "Mal, a perfect choice." She said looking at the young fairies clothes. Audrey grumbled. "The limo is waiting." Once outside Belle broke out laughing, Mal just looked at her shocked. "It's not you I promise." She said sliding into the limo. Mal followed in after her.

"Mal, I promise the laughing wasn't about you." Belle smiled. She decided to let Mal in on the story. "So last year when Ben and Adam went away to retreat, Audrey and Ben were still, you know, dating. Anyway, Lonnie heard that Audrey was planning to try and get to know me. Told Mulan who told me. So I found things to do. She wasn't happy, in fact I heard about it from Leah and Aurora. But well I had made plans because my son and husband were going to be out of town." Mal broke out laughing. Belle was, for once, secretly glad for Audrey, this true admission, made her help Mal relax. "So that was that whole thing."

" Oh, this has already made my weekend." Mal said.

"I am glad, and please if at any time you aren't comfortable about anything we are doing, speak up, I plan to do the same."  
"I will, Your Majesty."  
"Ok, first off, in private, I am Belle remember." She reminded.  
"Belle." Mal said quietly.

"Better. Ok so first on the agenda is something I love doing, and have never had a little girl, not that you are little, but you get what I mean, is shopping."  
"I am not a shopper, but well that was Isle Mal, we kind of just took what we wanted. Evie has started turning me into a shopper, but well…"  
"Well what?" Belle encouraged her to speak freely.  
"I happen to like the little shops not those huge malls and fancy dress shops."  
"Then the village it is. I am not a mall shopper myself. I know a little village outside town, a new place for you to explore if you are willing?" Mal agreed.

The press figured out within an hour that they were out and cornered them outside a little antique shop where Mal had bought Evie a few new trinkets for her dress making as well as some for Dizzy's accessories. Belle had found a brass book stand for her library. They hit them both with flashing cameras and microphones in their faces as soon as they exited. Rodger the driver/body guard moved the crowd back. He looked at Belle who decided they might be left alone if they just answered their questions, she expressed as much to Mal who agreed, hoping she was right.

"Queen Belle and Lady Mal will answer a few questions,then you will leave them alone." Rodger said very sternly.

"Queen Belle, you are having a girls day with Lady Mal, what brought this on?"  
"First off I happen to love spending time with my son's girlfriend." She said putting an arm around Mal. "We happen to like a lot of the same things and are learning more about each other every day. As for why, that's easy I know you are all aware the Kings are at the annual Retreat. So Mal and I planned a little outing."  
"Lady Mal what have you and the Queen been shopping for?"  
"So far I have bought little things really. I picked up some trinkets for Evie's 4 hearts and Accessories by Dizzy of the Isle. And Queen Belle picked up a lovely Brass book stand for her wonderful library." Mal smiled and Belle gave her a very subtle squeeze on the shoulder to show her she was doing great.

"When will the Kings be back?"

"King Adam and King Ben will be back Mid day Monday. Mal and I will meet them at the palace."

"So you are planning on spending the whole weekend together?"  
"If Mal is free, I want to make sure she does her homework as well."  
"I may have a little more to do." Mal said just in case she and the Queen didn't spend the whole weekend together, the press wouldn't hound them about it.  
"What is your favorite subject at school Lady Mal?"

"Art. It was actually King Ben that insisted I sign up for it when he saw something I had drawn and I am glad he did."  
"What was it?"  
"Lets just say it was more isle than Auradon." Mal said trying to avoid the term graffiti.

"What else is on the plan for the weekend?"  
"Oh more shopping, meals of course, maybe a little pampering, I have tea with Snow White tomorrow afternoon, I may bring Mal if her homework is done. I may not be her mother, but I do want her to get her work done before she goes anywhere." Belle smiled at Mal who wanted to cry. She really did care about her. And Mal wasn't sure how to take it. Rodger seeing the look on Mal's face. Called an end to the impromptu press conference. And whisked them into the limo. Once the doors close, a tear fell from Mal's eyes. Belle reached over and brushed it away. "You ok?"  
"I have never had any adult care if I had my work done, wanted me to succeed. Thank you."  
"I do want that Mal. And I meant it if you have work we will give you time to do it."  
"It's done. I had one art project and a paper to write. Paper wasn't due until Thursday, but it's done and turned in."  
"Excellent. Will you come to tea then?"  
"I have never been to tea before."  
"Well I had thought of that, and today we will have tea here in town at a tea shop that a friend of mine owns. So no need to worry, and remember Snow is my friend, and she loves Ben, and I know she will love you too. And she also happens to be a little curious about Evie."  
"I think Evie is a little curious about her too."

"Good. Ok. I happen to know of the sweetest little shop right near the tea shop, let's go there. Rodger, you know the one."  
"Yes, Mame." He drove them down a few small side streets and the stopped outside a little shop that reminded Mal of the shop she found her Dragon in, well the one Ben bought her. They got out and went in. Mal held tightly to her little purse. She had been saving money for something special for Ben, but as yet had no idea what to get him. But she decided that it was worth spending some of her savings if she found something for Belle. As she walked through the little shop, she watched Belle looking at things, but nothing screamed at Mal buy this for Belle. Instead she found a few more little trinkets for the girls. Then it hit her, she'd have Dizzy make her something to give to Belle. That would be perfect. She just needed the right pieces. Then she found it. In a glass jar on the shelf was filled with bits and pieces of broken jewelry, it felt like home to Mal. She picked it up, and the price was right in her budget, and she knew Dizzy and even Evie could use these. She held it tightly as she walked around the store. As she came around the corner to the last area of the shop she stopped. There was an antique frame and would be perfect for a portrait of Ben. Except for one thing, if she bought the frame, she couldn't buy the jar. So she knew she had to decide. And for now, the jar won. As it would please more than one person in the end.

Belle had seen her looking at the frame, and decided to ask her about it. "It is a beautiful frame isn't it?"  
"It is. I was thinking maybe it would work for a painting I have to do for art class. Our final is a portrait of someone, I chose Ben as my subject, oh but please don't tell him, it's a surprise."  
"You can do it without him there?"  
"Yes, that's not a problem. I know his face, and I have snuck photos on my phone of him at different angles to make sure I get everything right."  
"Then, my gift to you, I'll get it. I happen to think it will be perfect for a royal portrait." Belle picked up the frame. Mal tried to stop her, but gave up. In fact this time when Mal went to pay for the trinket jar, she was also stopped by the Queen. Mal tried to stop her again to no avail.


	16. Chapter 8c mother- daughter time'

Once on the street, they placed their items into the limo and went across the street to the Tea shop. Belle opened the door, and the bell over the door rang. A sweet older woman came to the door. "Ah Belle My Cher how are you?"  
"Wonderful Plumette, how are you?" Mal was shocked that this woman called Belle by just her name. She must really know Belle to be allowed that privilege in public.  
"Well. I see you brought Ben's lovely Lady Mal. Please come this way." Mal smiled at the tall slender woman.

"Mal this is Plumette, she used to work in the Castle, She is Lumiere's wife." Belle added, as they moved past the others having tea and into a smaller more private room.  
"Oh a pleasure. He is such a nice man." Mal said and meant it.  
"Yes, he spoke highly of you, and well that says a lot, because I can not in public repeat what he said about Princess Audrey." Plumette whispered in Mal's ear, to which Mal giggled.

"Ok, Plumette, we need a traditional tea. Mal and I are having Tea with Queen Snow White tomorow, and I just want to show Mal a quick run through."  
"Of course. And I have served tea to Belle and most of the Queens over the years, Lady Mal, and I assure you, Queen Snow is the sweetest woman of them all, besides our Belle." She said trying to relax Mal.

"She will do fine, I know she will." Belle agreed patting Mal's hand.

Belle and Mal had tea, and Mal did feel better after she understood what would happen. "It will be at the palace, so it will be casual dress, you know something like what you have on today. Again no prissy pink princess."  
"I am guessing Ben told you that's what I called them?"  
"Yes, and believe me some of them are. Can I ask you, about home?"  
"Sure."  
Mal was afraid to tell her, but she felt it was time to talk.

"Only answer what you want ok?" Mal nodded. "Your room?"  
"I did have one, Evie too, the boys not so much." Mal answered the question literally. Then she realised she just wanted to know about it, not did she have one. "One small dresser, and a badly beaten up mattress I found off a barge one day. Before that I slept on a huge old pillow."  
Belle looked so sad. She wanted to stop asking but she needed to know a little more.

"Your mother, did she hurt you?"  
"Sometimes, mainly when I let her down. I'd rather…"  
"Sorry, bad idea, I'll stop. What do you like most about Auradon?"  
"Ben." Mal joked. "Really now that I am getting used to it, everything."

"Good." Belle signaled the waitress to get Plumette, she paid, and hugged the owner, who then hugged Mal. Mal enjoyed the hug, she was getting used to all this physical touching.

Once in the limo, Mal's phone rang, she looked at Belle. "It's Ben should I answer it?"  
"Of course." Belle smiled at the nervous teen. "I told you, it's a friendly shopping trip among friends no need for decorum."

"Hi Benny Boo." Mal teased, letting him know she was ok. Belle smiled, she hated it when Audrey called him that, but she could tell that Mal did it in a teasing way, and it was cute.

"How's things?" Ben asked.  
"Things are fun. How's things with you?"  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too, but I have had my day pleasantly occupied."  
"Good. Mom was nervous."  
"That made two of us."  
"So I saw the little press stop. You did great."  
"Thanks." She looked at Belle and whispered he saw us on TV.

"King Philip was a little mad."  
"Why would King Philip be upset?" Mal said so Belle knew what was going on.  
"Because Mom never went out with Audrey, and we dated over a year. You and I have been dating almost 7 months."  
"Yeah, we ran into Audrey in the dorm's front hall. She wasn't thrilled either."  
"I can guarantee Mom will hear from Leah or Aurora soon."  
"I hate I am causing that."  
"Don't worry about it." Ben assured her. "Mom loves a good round or two with those two. And well Mom likes you, that's a given, so just enjoy it. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Tea with Snow White."  
"Wow, ok, so that is another thing Audrey never did. Snow is mom's oldest friend. They have tea once a month, no one has ever been included before. I mean no one, not even other Queens or Princesses."  
"Ben, please tell me you are kidding." Mal began to panic.  
"I wish I was, but if Mom is asking you...Mal, it's huge Honey."  
"She wants to talk about Evie."  
"That's nice, but that isn't the reason you've been included. Mom could have done that any time. This tea date Mom and Auntie Snow have once a month, is special. And even though Snow is a reporter on the side, what happens at the tea isn't allowed, out of that room. And for over 20 years it has never come out."  
"No pressure though." She said still panicking.  
"None." He assured her. He tried to reassure her for the rest of their conversation, but it didn't help. He gave up and let her go. Belle decided not to approach the subject of the tea on the rest of the ride. They just talked about school and Ben when he was younger.


	17. Chapter 8d Evil, maybe just a little

The driver pulled back up at the school and Mal was let out. With a promise from Belle that the limo would be there at 12:30 to pick her up. Mal went to the cafeteria to grab a snack and then to her room, but was stopped by Audrey.

"She took you shopping what did you talk her into buying you?"

"Actually, nothing. I bought some broken bracelets and other fake gems for Evie and Dizzy. Then Belle bought me a frame, oh rotten apples, I left it in the limo, I'll have to get it later, anyway, I have to do a portrait as my final project for Art, and when she heard, she spotted the frame and bought it for the project. She knew I am painting Ben."  
"Oh and how much was it."  
"I think 10$" She lied, as the frame had been over 50$  
"Oh, that's not much, she spent more on me." Audrey bragged.

"Really? Where did you two go shopping?" Mal asked

"No, we didn't shop, Queens don't shop. No, no, for my birthday she bought me this." She held up a rather gaudy looking bracelet that Mal had never seen her wear before.

"Well a birthday present from your boyfriend's mother is an important gift." Mal smiled. Her phone went off, the tone was a trumpet, she knew it was a text from Ben. She took out her phone. And looked at the text. It was a picture of her sleeping. "Mom sent this to me, I am not sure if I should be jealous or not. Love you, miss you." Mal broke out laughing. Audrey tried to look at the phone.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Ben just sent me a picture his mom took of me this morning before we went out." Audrey stormed off.

"Be afraid, he is a great snuggler." She texted back.

"I have him beat, I have arms to hold you back." Was Ben's response.

"You do have that on him, but I will say, he is allowed in my room after curfew."  
"Torche." Was his quick response. "I'll call you later, have to go. Love you."  
"Miss you" She sent with a bunch of blue and purple hearts. Mal spotted Audrey talking to Arabella. She decided to call Belle just to rub salt into the wound.

"Hello Lumiere, Its Mal, may I talk to Queen Belle please, thank you." She said, then moved closer to Audrey so she could hear.

"Hello Mal, what can I do for you."  
"Two things actually, first I left the frame in the limo."  
"Rodger remembered after we pulled away, but you had walked off already."  
"I went for a snack."  
"And the second?"  
"Thanks for sending Ben that picture this morning."  
"You are welcome, glad you aren't mad."  
"No its cute."  
"I wanted him to know you were ok."  
"Thank you." Mal was about to say good bye then she remembered one other thing. "Oh I almost forgot one other thing. Did Ben bring his crown with him?" That caught Audrey's attention. Mal knew it would.

"No why?"  
"I have all the pictures of Ben I need for the portrait, but well I have none of the crown, and I think it should be in the portrait now, cause I think it will look better thanks to that lovely frame you bought. And well I can't ask Ben, because he doesn't know the portrait is of him."  
"I understand, and I can have Lumiere bring it out tomorrow while you are here."  
"Thank you. I look forward to Meeting Queen Snow tomorrow."  
"And she you. And remember no prissy pink princess."  
"I won't. Calling Evie next for the right suggestion."  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You as well." And Mal hung up. She knew she had Audrey's attention, now it was time to reel her in. Mal called Evie.

"E, Have I got news for you."  
"What!"

"Well I need Evie's 4 hearts help big time. I am having Tea with Belle and another Queen tomorrow."  
"OHH Which one." Evie was thrilled.  
"I'll give you a hint. Apples."  
"SNOW!" Evie yelled loud enough for anyone close by to hear. Audrey practically knocked Arabella over trying to get closer to Mal. "M tell me you are kidding?"  
"Nope, and it's a big deal." She whispered, "I'll explain later."  
"Oh someone close by?"  
"Yes. so anyway I need something along the lines of today, that's what Belle said."  
"Ok. I know you want isle flair, but still nice. How about the light green lace dress. Just pair it with Isle jewelry and black combat boots."  
"Yes, I think that will look great. Will set it up and call you for a final approval." She said starting to walk away from Audrey, who was now on her phone.

"I have to go, I need to warn Belle, Audrey knows about the tea. E, no one has ever been included in this tea. I guess Snow and Belle do it every month, and no one has ever been asked to join them before me."  
"M this really means his family accept you." Evie added, then decided she went to far and needed to relax Mal. " Please relax though, you'll be ok."  
"We had a practice tea today, but she said it's totally casual."  
"Plus, she is a reporter on the side."  
"What happens at the tea, never leaves the tea. Ben assured me of that."  
"Ok, then. Let me know and see…."  
"She does, Belle already said so."  
"Ok, then, I do if she asks."  
"Done. I'll text you later."  
"You had better."


	18. chapter 8e getting ready for the tea

Back in her room, Mal had forgotten to call Belle, but a knock on her door, from an angry Audrey, reminded her. She ignored her and called Belle. "Hello again Lumiere."  
"I'll put her on." Mal didn't even need to ask.

"I am guessing you ran into Audrey."  
"She was listening to my call while I was calling Evie about wardrobe help."  
"I see, I am not mad, but well, I am not sure you understand, no one has ever been brought into our little tea."  
"I am so sorry if I messed that up, I understand if you want me to stay home."  
"Not at all, it's just that well with Audrey you need to be careful. As much as I like going head to head with Leah and Aurora, I don't like looking for it."  
"I understand. It's my fault, and I am sorry. I promise not to let Audrey close to me when I am on the phone."  
"Good idea. My guess is we will need to make a small change tomorrow. I will let you know, after I call Snow. We might go to her instead. If we are in my home, I can see uninvited guests showing up."  
"How about one last overheard conversation, one where you and I talk about a change. Then they will show up there, and we will be here."  
"No, no. I'll talk to Snow and see what she says."  
"OK. Guess I still have a little Isle in me."  
"And that's a good thing." Belle said, then she added, "That is what makes you, you."  
"I guess you are right, i'll wait to hear from you."  
"Bye Mal, and don't worry about it, just be more careful."

Mal put together her outfit and texted Evie a picture, she made one change in her earrings, but other than that she approved. Mal called Ben next.

"So I may have gone too far teasing Audrey, and caused trouble for your mom." She started off as soon as he answered.

"What happened?" Ben sighed, glad in a way his Mal was back, one that caused a little wave now and then.  
"I kind of made sure Audrey heard me talking to Evie about the tea. And well, I may have cause more than just gossip."  
"I see. Ok, no more evil."  
"Yeah, it might have been a bit of that in there, sorry."  
"No need for sorry, just be careful next time."  
"I will. How's things there, I miss you."  
"Miss you too. Chad is going nuts, Audrey won't answer or return his calls."  
"Well she did break up with him." Mal pointed out.

"Yeah, well here we have room mates and he's mine. It's not fun."  
"You don't room with your Dad?"  
"Nope. He is rooming with Auntie Snow's Husband. They always do. I usually room with Princes Aziz, but he had to attend ROAR, so I got stuck with Chad."  
"Why isn't Chad at ROAR?"  
"Suspended for the time being because of grades."  
"Then shouldn't he be here studying?"  
"He is supposed to be, but with Fairy Godmother not there to check in on him, his father made him come to Retreat." Ben said. "So I told you, you and Mom would get along. I mean she already got to know a little about you after the whole dinner date surprise."  
"She is so nice Ben. I...you are so lucky to have a mother like that."  
"Yeah, she is pretty great."

"She is." Mal could hear a voice behind Ben.

"Ok. Sorry Mal, I have to go, it's time for dinner."

"I had better go too, with it being a long weekend and not too many kids on campus the dining hall has limited hours."  
"Have a nice night, I'll call you before you go to tea."  
"I am heading out at 12:30. Love you."  
"Love you more." He added and Mal giggled. "I love that giggle." Which made her giggle more.

Mal was walking to the dining hall when her cell rang, the palace. "Hello."  
"Mal, I was wondering what you were doing for dinner?" Belle asked.

"I was just heading across the commons to the dining hall."  
"Well turn around, Mrs. Potts thought I was bringing you back for dinner, and so she made too much. The driver is waiting for you, that is if you want to come up for dinner?"  
"Sure, I'd like that. I was just going to bring my dinner back to the room anyway."  
"Good, see you soon." Mal turned around and walked back towards the dorms.

"Had dinner alone I see." Audrey pointed out, as she walked with a few girls Mal didn't know.

"Actually I was on my way there just now, but I got a better offer." She said waving to the limo driver, who had moved away from the dorms looking for Mal. "I will see you later."

Audrey grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"  
"The palace, I am having dinner with the Queen." Mal said and walked off.

At the palace, Mal and Belle had a casual meal in the kitchen, Mrs. Potts joined them. Mal was glad it wasn't a huge deal. They chatted about Ben when he was young. Mal admitted a few things about her childhood. After dinner the threesome washed dishes together. Mrs. Potts turned in after that, leaving the Queen and Mal alone.

Belle brought Mal into her library to show her where she had put the book stand they bought earlier that day. "I put one of my favorite books on it." Belle said, Mal looked at it to find a lovely french fairy tale book.

"It fits perfect on the desk here."  
"I thought so too. Mal, Ben uses the library for his school work, feel free, if you need anything, to just ask and you are welcome."  
"Thank you. That was one thing on the isle besides drawing, that I loved to do. I only had a few books but I read them over and over."  
"I have a few more than that." She joked. The Queen spotted Mal looking more at a picture on her desk. Mal was sure it wasn't there the other day when she was in here. It was from Cotillion, where Mal was dancing with Ben. "Lumiere snapped that one. Sweet isn't it?"  
"I love it."  
"Take it, I can have him print me another one."  
"Are you sure?" She asked. To answer Belle picked up the framed picture and handed it to her frame and all.

"Please. I can have a new one on the desk by morning." Belle smiled. "And well, Lumiere has a knack for photography, so he might just have a different one for me."  
"Oh, ok."  
"I promise. I'll show you." She left the library, having Mal follow her. "This is the private family room, whenever the press comes into the palace, there are rooms they aren't allowed in, and this is one. Not many people, outside staff and family are allowed in here."  
"Are you saying Audrey, has never."  
"Mal, honey, Audrey and Ben dated for over a year, and she came to the palace twice. Both times were just awful. As I said before, we were shocked he had chosen you, and well he told us about the love spell, and the whole plan to take the wand. We know you were pressed by your mother, so we understand that. We are so glad you didn't take it, but more importantly we are glad you spelled him, he told us he tried to end it with Audrey before and even after you arrived. You got him away from her. At Family day when Ben said he had a new girlfriend, I was thrilled he had gotten rid of Audrey. As I told him, that day, she was too self absorbed. And she is. You, you were willing to walk away from Ben not because you didn't love him, but because you did. You wanted him to be the best King he could be, and you thought you weren't the one for him. But I think just the opposite, he is a better king because of you. Mal your love for Ben and his for you is as you proved A True Love. That is the one thing that time after time saved the day. Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, even me. Adam was on the edge of dying when I kissed him, and told him I loved him. That's what ended the curse he was under." Mal looked at the Queen and could see the truth in her eyes. It brought a tear to her own eyes. Belle reached up and wiped it away. "I am so thankful Ben made his proclamation. Because it brought you to him." She hugged Mal. Mal was getting used to these motherly hugs, and she was loving them.

"OK enough of this nonsense. Snow agreed that we will still go on as regular. If they make a move then we will deal with it. She doesn't think they will because of her reporter status, but we shall see."  
"Again I am so.."  
"No, I have been thinking, I should have explained it to you that this was a huge deal our asking you. Because it was both our ideas last month. Let's just forget it. Now, I will have the driver take you back before curfew, but I have to show you why you are in here. As I said this is our family room. We have family pictures on the wall in here. For the longest time it was just us three. Then last month we added a new one." She turned Mal around and on the wall was a copy of the picture Mal had in her locker of her and Ben from Family day.

Mal was surprised that it was that picture seeing as though Ben was under the spell then, But it was a great picture of them. "I have that same picture in my locker."  
"Ben has it on his desk, along with one from the coronation ball."

"I wasn't used to my picture being taken then there really aren't cameras on the isle. But now that I have my phone and well the press, we isle kids have gotten used to it."  
"And so everyone is happy?"  
"Oh yes. Even Dizzy. She loves it here, and well she has Evie, and her little accessories business. Since she made not only my pieces and Evies for Cotillion, and a lot of the ones some of the other wore as well, she is also in demand. That's what I bought at the first stop and that jar of bits and pieces is for, goodies for Dizz and Evie."  
"So you went shopping and bought for others, not yourself?"  
"In a way yes, but what I bought, well and you, will benefit me in the end too, I am sure something from either shop will end up on one of my outfits, or an additional piece of jewelry from Dizz."  
"I think it's still nice, seeing as though the initial gift is for the girls and not you."


	19. Chapter 9 Tea time

Mal returned to the dorms, took a shower and braided her hair for natural waves in her hair for the next day. She pulled out her laptop and opened her journal, entering about her day. Then called Ben on video chat.

"Hello."  
"Hi, how's things in the world of Kings and princes?" Mal teased.

"Royally boring. I'd rather be with you."  
"I miss you too, but I have fluffy Ben." She holding up the pillow.

"Just wait till I get back, fluffy Ben, I will throw you down."  
"Oh, pillow fight, he says it's on." Mal giggled. Ben laughed too. "But seriously, I'd rather have you."  
"Me too. Only about 36 more hours, I think we will live." Ben pointed out.  
"I know."

"Are you feeling better about the tea?"  
"Yes. Ben why didn't you tell me your mother had a huge picture of us in your family room."  
"I really didn't think it was a big deal."  
"It's a huge deal, Ben, she never…."  
"Trust me when I say this, and she will agree with me. She never liked Audrey. She said to me and I quote. That girl doesn't love you son, she loves your crown."  
"So she said. I guess the picture, just is something shocking for me."  
"I look at it differently, to me it shows that they love you. Mal, honey they put that up before you agreed to be my lady of the court. It was over three months ago."  
"Really she said a month ago."  
"No, she may have not wanted to scare you, but I promise that's been there for a few months now."  
"Yeap, no pressure." Mal gulped.  
"None, I swear. Mal, Audrey was fighting for their attention, you already have it, and in a great way. Please, relax. She wants you in her life, Dad too. And well I am a given." Mal was quiet for a long time "I know that face Mal, it's not sympathy, it's real, they really want to get to know you, they really want you in their lives. I made a mistake when I was showering you with gifts last month. I never should have said, I wanted to make up for you not having stuff as a kid."  
"I get it Ben. Honestly I do. The emotional implications are why I hesitate. I just keep waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me. Nothing was given freely to me before, especially emotions."  
"I swear on my throne, it will not ever come out from under you if it is in my power to prevent it. If you get my meaning."  
"I get it. And I understand, but you have to understand 16 years of the opposite treatment, can't be undone in 7 months."  
"I do understand that, that's where I went wrong, I pushed you too fast. I learned my lesson, mom made me see that."  
"She has been very subtle. I don't feel any pressure from her."  
"Good. Are you ok with tomorrow?"  
"I am nervous, but not for the tea, more for Snow White's reaction. How she will see me."  
"The same way Mom does. I promise you, not everyone thinks about you and your friends, as Queen Leah does. She is in the minority."  
"I know, but I also don't know what she thinks of Evie. She is my best friend."  
"Mal, I can't promise how Snow will react, but I can assure you that she wants to meet her. Why I don't know. But if she wants to meet you, on her and Mom's favorite day of the month, it has to be positive."  
"Ok, ok. You made your point, that makes sense."  
"Feel better?"  
"Yes."

"That's my Mal. Ok I have to go, we have some team bonding kingy stuff. Actually, it's a tug of war, Kings against the princes. Not sure which team I want to be on." He joked.

"Ok Kingy, have you."  
"Love you more." Mal was about to say love you most, but Ben hung up. Mal laughed.

The next morning Mal got an early start on breakfast, and then came back to her room to get ready. She was about half finished when Audrey knocked on her door. Mal was in her robe, and had finished her hair, so she opened the door. "Hi Audrey." She greeted, trying not to sound to annoyed at the interruption.  
"Not wearing a robe to a formal tea, are we Mal?"  
"No I am not, and it isn't a formal tea, either." Mal countered, turning her back on Audrey.  
"You are having tea with two queens, that's a formal tea." Audrey argued, stepping, uninvited, into Mal's room.  
"My clothing has already been royally approved, so I am all set thank you for your imput. Have a nice day Audrey, I will see you tonight at dinner." She said trying to push her out the door.

"Mal, I think you might accept my granddaughter's royally educated help." Queen Leah said coming around the corner, and into Mal's room, closing the door. "I will not have the King humiliated by your lack of decorum. You will show US what your so called royal approval agreed to." Mal pointed not to the outfit Evie picked out but to the most formal dress she owned, that wasn't a ball gown. Leah grumbled under her breath. Mal guessed she had chosen well.

"Excuse me I need to start dressing." She said opening the door for them. Leah wasn't happy about being asked to leave, but she did so, with Audrey in tow.

Mal quickly texted Ben, who called her right back. "What happened, why aren't you going."  
"Audrey and Grammie were just in my room, I showed them not what I was wearing but that formal dress Evie is making me for the Council Dinner next month, and they acted like that was the best thing for me to wear. Ben I can't do this, I don't know if I am wearing the wrong thing, let alone facing them both."  
"I will handle it, just get dressed in what Evie picked out, I promise you it will be fine."

So Mal got dressed in the green lace dress, boots and so on. Soon she received a picture message from Ben. It was Belle in a yellow dress, even more casual than hers. The picture says, "Mom is dressed waiting for you." Mal let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and replied. "Thanks I needed that." She send him a picture of herself.

He returned with a bunch of purple and blue hearts. And added "The limo is there and waiting. Have fun, and I love you most."

She laughed out loud, and headed out. Queen Leah and Audrey were fuming they hadn't tricked her into wearing too much.

The limo pulled up to the castle just before 100. Mal was met by Lumiere. "You are dressed just right, I promise you Lady Mal, we will always make sure you have the proper dress code for every event."  
"Thank you Lumiere, that helps a lot. Oh and by the way, Your wife, a sweet woman." Lumiere smiled at the thought of his beloved Plumette.

"Queen Belle is in the sitting room, first room on the left." He said opening the door, and letting Mal go before him. He was waiting for Snow White, who's limo pulled up as Mal walked inside. She walked into the sitting room, and Belle hugged her.

"You look lovely Mal. Snow just pulled up." She said, pointing to the chair to her left. "Have a seat."

"We will have tea in here?"  
"Of course, I told you it was a casual tea among friends."

"Queen Snow White." Lumiere said allowing Snow White into the room. Mal and Belle stood to greet her. She was wearing a lovely dress in her signature colors. Snow went to Belle first. Then turned to Mal.

"May I present, Ben's Girlfriend, Lady Mal of the Isle. Mal, This is Queen Snow White." Mal made a small curtsey, just as Evie had told her to do. As she stood, Snow took both her hands into her own.

"Oh, Belle, she's even more lovely in person. Mal, it is a pleasure to add you to our little group. I hope we can add to it again soon."  
"Snow, has Freddy asked Elise to marry him?" Belle beamed.

"No, not yet. Stubborn boy is too scared to talk to her mother. I swear he doesn't understand, Queen Elsa wouldn't hurt a fly." Mal just sat back, listening.

"Tea is served." Mrs. Potts said coming into the room, carrying a lovely silver and blue tea set. She placed it onto the table. On the tray were also, lovely snacks, including a small bowl of strawberries. "From Ben." Mrs. Potts whispered to Mal.

"Thank you." Mal smiled.

"Ben?" Belle asked. And Mal nodded. "My son, what a romantic."  
"Aren't they all when they are in love. Freddy has spent more on flowers in the past year than I have in a decade." Snow joked. "Strawberries are a favorite of yours Mal?" Snow asked her, already knowing the answer as it was all over the news, but she wanted to engage the young girl in conversation to relax her.

"Yes, your majesty, Ben gave me my first ever." She quietly admitted.  
"On their first date, no less." Belle added.

"That Godson of mine." Snow laughed. "And Mal dear, in private, I am Snow. I insist. And please understand I am not like Leah, I am glad you kids are here."  
"Thank you Snow." Mal said.

They chatted about school and other royal things on both Queens upcoming calendars. It was after the tea was removed when Evie came up. "I can't take this anymore, Mal I need to know about Evie."  
"Evie is wonderful. She is my best friend. She is the one who makes all my gowns and just about anything I wear really."  
"Oh thats right, now I remember she made your coronation gown, excellent work. And today's lovely number?" Mal nodded. "My sister has talent." Mal's eyes widened. Snow had called Evie her sister. Oh were Audrey and Grammie gonna love that one.

"Your sister is also dating Dopey's son." Mal added, to see how she reacted to the term sister, just in case she heard wrong.

"She is? Oh I love Doug, what a sweet young man." Snow said excitedly.  
"He taught Evie a lot , just as Ben has taught me."  
"Excellent. I have to say, and if you repeat this I will deny it. Dopey was always my favorite of the brothers. And well Dougie, he is just an angel. Best of the next generation I have to say."  
"He is also your Godson." Belle added. That got Mal's attention. She looked at the two Queens. Snow was her Ben's godmother as well as Evie's Doug. Evie was going to love that.

"I was hoping, Mal...do you know if Evie is willing to meet me?"  
"I can arrange that. She is nervous to meet you, but really wants to."  
"Then I would like that as soon as we can arrange it. Where is she today?"  
"She is in Cinderellasburg with Doug."  
"Oh yes, a long weekend is always an excuse to throw a party for that family." She laughed. "Very well. As soon as we can. I will make sure you have my contact information, please share it with Evie."  
"I will." Mal smiled. They went on to talk a little more about Evie. Then it was time for Snow to leave.

"It was an absolute pleasure, adding you to our little group Mal dear. I look forward to next month. You and Belle will be coming to my castle, and if Evie and I get along, she will be joining us too." Mal wanted to do an Evie Squeal, just for her, but she held it in. The Queens hugged, then Snow hugged Mal. "Oh, I am so glad Benjamin woke up and realized Audrey just wasn't for him. You are so much better."  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me. It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to next month. And I will talk to Evie tonight over video chat, and will let her know what you've said."  
"Thank you." She squeezed Mal's hand in reassurance, and walked out the door.

"That was wonderful Mal. What a great day."  
"I had a terrific time. This was so much fun. I am looking forward to next month."  
"And just remember…"  
"What happened here stays here."  
"Well of course you can call Evie and tell her Snow wants to meet her."  
"Right. Oh she will be over the moon. She wants to make sure that Queen Snow White knows she isn't her mother."  
"I can assure you that she will take the information and believe her more than Leah does."  
"So Ben told you?"  
"Well I did want to know why I needed to send him a picture of my outfit. You did well Mal."  
"Thank you."


	20. Telling Evie

Mal left the palace not long after dinner. Belle having insisted that Mal join her for dinner. It was again casual as it was the night before. Mal walked into the dorms and was bombarded by Audrey. "Well you didn't take our clothing advice I see."  
"No, and I am quite glad I didn't. Queen Belle was dressed rather casually."  
"And Queen Snow White? I mean afterall she is a fashion journalist." Audrey was surprised it was so casual.  
"Same, and she absolutely loved my outfit. I need to go call Ben, night Audrey." She skipped up the stairs. Once in her room she texted Ben she would call him soon, but that she really needed to call Evie, and he texted back to take her time.

Mal pulled out her laptop, and called Evie. "M! About time, how was it?"  
"Oh E I had a great time. But I really want to share news with you first, before Audrey interrupts. She wants to meet you as soon as we can arrange it."  
"EEEE." Evie squealed. "Really?"  
"I have her private phone number right here, and she also loved my dress today."  
"EEE." She squealed again. "Oh M I can't wait. So what is she like?"  
"She is so sweet. And really easy to talk to. We talked for over 3 hours. Lumiere said the tea usually lasts a max of two. And I am going back next month if I am free, to Snow's castle."  
"Oh, Mal that's awesome. I can't wait to meet her."  
"Did you know Snow was both Ben and Doug's godmothers?"  
"No, wow, another thing we have in common." Evie laughed and Mal joined her.

"Evie, are you sitting down?"  
"I am now, why?"  
"She called you her sister." Evie was quiet. She just stared at Mal for a long time. "E you ok?"  
"She did?"  
"Yes, and I said it back to her to make sure I heard her right."  
"So she….she isn't mad at me?"  
"No, she asked me about you. I waited to see if she would start the conversation about you, and she said, I can't stand it anymore, tell me about Evie."  
"Really, Oh M. I…" Evie started to cry.

"Evie you'll ruin your makeup."  
"It's worth it. Thank you Mal. For all of this."  
"I didn't do anything, just have tea with my boyfriends mother and her best friend."  
"Well, still….right. Look I have to go figure out what I want to do. I'll call you in the morning." There was a pause on Evie's end, and Mal waited for her to ask for the number. "Text me the phone number please."  
"You bet." Mal ended the first call on her laptop. Picked up her phone and sent Evie the number. Then she called Ben.

"Hey there Beautiful, heard you were quite a hit today with my Auntie Snow."  
"I hereby admit I love your Auntie Snow. She is just as nice as your mom. She can't wait to meet Evie."  
"Told you, they aren't like Queen Leah. Speaking of which, Aladdin was asking me about when he can meet Jay."  
"Well Aziz plays Swords and Shields, I am sure they will be at a match."  
"I understand that, but is Jay ok with it?"  
"Oh yeah, now that he knows Az well enough, he is why?" Mal asked growing suspicious.  
"Cause Dad, Aladdin and I are heading out early to the tournament to see Az, Jay and Carlos."  
"That's great." Mal said, happy Jay and Carlos would have someone there to cheer them on.

"How is the Audrey situation?"  
She was actually waiting for me in the front hall. She chastised me for not following her clothing suggestions, to which I nicely said, that I was glad I didn't as both Queens were rather low key in their clothing."  
"How did that go?"  
"I didn't really give her a chance to react, because I told her I needed to get to my room to call you."

"A good idea not to give her reaction time. Ok. What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
"None, as of right now."  
"Mom didn't have any?"  
"None that she mentioned to me."  
"Homework done?"  
"All done." she smiled. "Are you caught up? I know you have been busy lately."  
"I have one or two small assignments left." Ben said but somehow Mal doubted that.  
"Ben, please don't fall behind."  
"I won't. Tuesday night, you and I study date?"  
"I can arrange that."  
"Good. It's late, I'll let you go. We are leaving here around 8 in the morning to head to Neverland for ROAR. Chad doesn't know, he's gonna be mad, oh well. But anyway, we will be home later than planned, because we are heading to ROAR."  
"That's is an excuse that I approve of."

"I am glad. When does Evie come back?"  
"Not until late. Dizzy too."  
"Well if you are bored, call Mom. I am sure she will be happy to have company."  
"I will if I get bored. I just might start work on one of my finals. Term ends soon."  
"3 more weeks."  
"Rotten apples, I knew I forgot something, I will need to call your mom. I left something in the limo the other day."  
"And that is?"  
"None of your concern young man." Mal teased. It actually wasn't the frame, she had that now, it was that she forgot to get the pictures of the crown. "I will call her in the morning. I wanted it to make sure I had it before you came back." She said being very cryptic. Ben just laughed. He knew Mal was up to something, but his mother was in on it, so he could trust it wasn't magical.

"I am sure she will look forward to hearing from you." He agreed. "I'll try and call you from the match so you can watch."  
"Please, I'd really like that."  
"I'll do my best. Love you most."  
"Love you too Kingy." Mal smiled and hung up.

The next morning after breakfast Mal called Belle. "Good Morning Lumiere, may I speak to Queen Belle." Mal asked as she crossed the common from the dining hall.

"Of course Lady Mal." He said. "Let me get her, please hold."

"Sure thing." Mal said, as she kept walking. Across the common she could see a limo and Queen Leah was there with Audrey, Mal tried her best to find another way to the dorms, but the limo was in front of the front entrance, and she didn't have a choice. So she held her head forward, and walked past them, hoping Belle didn't get back on the line until she past them. She almost made it too.

"Hello Mal dear, how are you today?"  
"Well and you Queen Belle." She said, so that Belle knew she wasn't alone. Audrey and Leah had followed her into the dorms.

"Not alone, I hope we didn't do this on purpose?"  
"No, mame. Just coming back from breakfast."  
"And they were there?"  
"Thats right, tried a different way, but I had no choice, I will have no choice but to do that assignment straight on."  
"I see, they are close by still."  
"Yes. I was calling because I need help with that assignment. I forgot to take the pictures yesterday."  
"Oh the crown, of course. I'll send the limo."  
"That's ok. I feel the need for a ride, and Ben replaced my scooter, so I'll just go for a drive, to clear my head, then tackle the assignment."  
"I understand. Keep me on the line until you get to your room."  
"That is the plan, I glad you are ok with it."  
"Absolutely. Snow is so excited to meet Evie, did you talk to her?"  
"I did, and she is just as thrilled." Mal said unlocking her door. Audrey and Leah passed by on their way to Audrey's room, which was one floor down from Mal's. Once inside she shut the door, and let out a sigh. "Ok, I can not believe them. Audrey's room is one floor down from mine, there is no reason other than following me that they needed to be up here."  
"You did great Mal. I think not giving them information might be our best plan."  
"I agree."  
"Good. Ok, what time should I expect you?"  
"When is it good for you?"  
"How about noon, we can do lunch, then Lumiere can help you with the photos."  
"I can do that. Ben said he and King Adam along with Prince Aladdin were heading to Neverland to see the Roar finals. So Ben won't be back here until really late. Evie and Doug won't be back until at least 8:00 tonight."  
"Then stay for dinner as well, but if you are staying that late I should send a car for you."  
"I can just leave the scooter, and get it another time, we should stick to what I said, just in case."  
"A good thought. Very well. I will see you for lunch. Mal, is there anything you don't like in terms of food?"  
"I had a lot of seafood growing up, not a huge fan of that."  
"Understood. See you soon."  
"Thank you again. I am really enjoying this weekend."  
"Me too."

Mal left her usual Isle outfit on, and hopped onto her scooter. She didn't see Audrey and Leah walking on the commons. And she didn't notice a reporter following her either. Mal drove the 20 minutes to the palace. Through the family entrance, and up to the front stairs. She parked her scooter next to Ben's on the lawn, and went to the door. She was knocking on it when the reporter jumped out of the shade. "Lady Mal, is there a reason you are here today?"  
"I was invited for lunch."  
"And you think attending a luncheon at the palace in your isle clothing is appropriate."  
"It is." barked Lumiere as he opened the door and ushered Mal inside.

"Rumor has it you are here to see the crown."  
"Rumors, are nothing more than idle gossip." Lumiere said. "Lady Mal, was invited by her majesty for lunch. Good day." And he shut the door.

"Thanks Lumiere."  
"Anytime Mal." He smiled, and she returned the smile. "Queen Belle is in the sitting room. I thought the lighting in there is excellent for the pictures, and since lunch isn't ready, we will take the pictures now." He said leading Mal into the room. Ben's crown sat on the table.

"Mal, welcome back. Lumiere."  
"What exactly do you need Mal?" He asked.  
"Just a few pictures of the front and sides. One from further away, then some closer, to get the details."  
"We can do that." They were in the middle of taking the pictures when the doorbell rang. At the same time the gate keeper called the room. "Hello." Lumiere said answering the phone. "I see, thank you. They must have sped up the path the doorbell has already rung."

"Lumiere?" Belle asked.

"Queen Leah and Princess Audrey."  
"I swear I haven't seen them since we talked." Mal said.

"I believe you." Belle assured Mal. "The door Lumiere." He bowed, and walked out. "Ready or not here they come. I had a feeling sooner or later I would see them this weekend, so this will be fun."  
"Oh Ben's crown."  
"Put it into the desk by the wall there. Normally I wouldn't care, but for those two, I don't need to add to the mess they think they are about to cause." Mal crossed the room and placed the crown into the top desk drawer.

"Top drawer." She said, crossing back to join Belle before the others joined them.

"Queen Leah and Princess Audrey." Lumiere announced. Belle stood to greet them and Mal followed suit. They all shook hands.

"Welcome, how are you ladies today?"  
"Well and yourself?" Leah asked Belle ignoring Mal.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Belle said diplomatically.

"I am worried about Benjamin's reputation. First she tried to take the wand, then the whole Isle thing, now I hear she can turn into a dragon. And worst off she has her hands on Ben's crown."  
"I am not sure where you received your information, but Mal was being forced into that situation by her mother. It was proven through video surveillance that Maleficent was on the roof just before Mal grabbed the wand from Jane, and Maleficent was talking to Mal's mind through magic. trying to get the wand, but Mal fought it, and Maleficent. As for the isle, Mal was overwhelmed. Ben and I both agreed that we made a huge mistake, not keeping a better eye on her, and easing her into the whole schedule, we take the blame for that. As for Mal's ability to turn into a dragon, well I find it comforting that my son has that kind of protection if the need arises." Belle said as she placed a protective hand on Mal's forearm.  
"RIDICULOUS. An embarrassment to the crown. Just look at her. She came here for lunch dressed like a villain."  
"No she came here dressed like Mal. I asked her here for a casual luncheon. She needed something here, so I just added lunch in on the deal. Mal has been very welcome company while I have been, and she as well, alone all weekend."  
"And where is this something?"  
"That something is part of her homework assignment, and nothing to concern you." Belle defended.

"Is this about Ben's crown?" Audrey piped in.

"Mal." Belle said nodding to the desk. Mal crossed the room and pulled the crown from the drawer. "Were you finished dear, I believe our guests are also concerned that your work is finished?"  
"I had one or two more." She said. Belle took the crown, and Mal took the last two shots she needed. "All set, thank you again. This will make my art project easier. I have seen it up close a few times now, but actual pictures will add just the right details."  
"I can't wait to see it." Belle rang a silent bell on the table beside her. "Lumiere, we are all set with this, thank you."  
"Very good Mam." He said , bowed, and left with the crown.

"And just what do you need with the pictures of Ben's crown. Not trying to make a copy are you?" Audrey asked.

"No, but I hear Chad actually made one with Carlos' 3D printer."

"I never." Leah flustered. Mal knew she had gone too far. "That is rumor. Anyway, a commoner shouldn't ever touch it."  
"Mal isn't a commoner anymore, she is a lady of the court. And as I was sitting right here while she took the pictures, I don't see the harm. I know exactly what she is doing with them and have no issue with it. And as it is none of your concern I will say nothing else about Mal's art project. Can I help you ladies with anything else?" Mal had never been so emotional, someone, an adult, a mother, was standing up for her. She had never experienced that before, and the feelings it was causing, were overwhelming.  
"May I be excused." Mal asked trying to hold back the emotions. Belle seeing the look on her face, nodded. Mal quickly walked from the room. Lumiere spotted her, and ushered her somewhere more private to collect herself, not drawing attention to her state.

"Belle, you really need to make sure you, Adam and Ben haven't been spelled by this child. I can not believe you three feel she is the best person to be seeing your son."  
"I happen to believe that exact thing. I admit, and Mal knows this, that Adam and I were shocked at first, but after getting to know Mal, we are glad we were wrong. She is welcome here anytime she'd like. And now if you two will excuse me, I have a luncheon with Mal." Belle stood, crossed the room and opened the door. Leah and Audrey were so shocked that they left without another word. Belle found Lumiere, and he pointed to where he placed Mal. "Did she hear any of that?"  
"No, but I recorded it just in case. Turned the room recorder on as soon as they arrived."  
"You always have my back, from day one, thank you Lumiere."

"You saved us all Belle." He smiled and walked away. Belle went into the room, where Lumiere put Mal.

"You ok?"  
"Sorry about that."  
"Do not ever be sorry Mal. Leah and Audrey were wrong, and needed to be put in their place. What upset you, what did they say?"  
"Actually it was what you said." Belle looked oddly at her, shocked she hurt Mal. "No adult has ever stood up for me like that, and well you keep doing it, I am just not used to it that's all."  
"Well then, that is something you will have to get used to, because I plan to stand behind you just as I stand behind Ben." Without even thinking Belle hugged Mal. Mal clung to the Queen.

After a few moments they pulled apart. "Let's get you cleaned up for lunch shall we?"  
"Sure, thank you."  
A quiet lunch was just what Mal needed. Followed by a little Mal, Queen time. Belle took Mal on a tour of the palace. "So I realized you never really saw the whole palace. You have seen the down stairs, time for the next floor." Mal climbed the stairs with the queen. She saw Belle and Adam's rooms, Ben's rooms. The last thing she took her into was Ben's nursery. "So this is where Ben stayed when he was a baby till about two years old." Mal looked at the room, everything a baby could want or need. Crib, toys and books. Mal was so impressed.

"He must have been a happy baby?"  
"He was. Look." She showed Mal baby pictures of Ben. "Here was his first royal portrait. He was a week old. This is Ben at a year old. And again at two."  
"He was so cute." Mal giggled. Belle was glad Mal was feeling better. "I can't wait to tease him." She said pointing to the last picture Belle showed her. It was a naked baby Ben laying on the floor.

"He did have a cute little bum." Belle added, and they both broke out laughing. "Not sure he will like the fact that I showed you this. Our secret."  
"Our secret." Mal agreed. Just then Mal's phone rang, She saw it was Ben "Ben."  
"Answer it." So Mal did. It was a face to face call

"Hey there Benny Bear." She teased. He smiled back.

"What are you up too?"  
"Having a tour of the palace, after a nice casual lunch with your mom." She said holding the phone around to show him where she was, and that his mother was there.

"Hi Mom."  
"Hello son, how was the retreat?"  
"Ok. Chad was annoying as a roommate, I missed having Aziz here."  
"Sorry for you on that front. You're in the car, coming home early?"  
"No, Dad and I along with Prince Aladdin are heading to the ROAR finals. AP made it to the finals, so we decided to leave early and head there."  
"What a great idea. So you won't be home for dinner after all?"  
"No I was going to call you next. But you saved me a call. Thanks for keeping her company all weekend."  
"She can hear you." Mal teased.

"Anyway, thanks."  
"We kept each other company, and learned a lot about each other, and I am thrilled I had this time with Mal getting to know her."  
"Me too." Mal added. Ben smiled broadly. Adam took the phone.

"Wished I was there for it. We need to do the same Mal."  
"Of course. I'd like that." Belle smiled. Yes, this young lady was just what her son needed.

"So what are you two up too today?"  
"Not sure, really." Mal added. "I just came up originally to pick up something I forgot in the car. Then I had a tour. Oh and by the way, you were a very cute baby Ben." She said showing him the baby picture of him at a week old.

"I guess so. What else are you two up too?"  
"Not sure." Mal answered honestly.

"Oh I'll keep her busy." Belle said coming in over Mal's shoulder.

"Thanks Mom. I'll call you back in about an hour or so, so you can watch the matches."  
"Thanks Ben. I haven't been able to get to too many Swords and Shields matches."  
"Me either."  
"Talk to you soon."  
"You bet." Mal said. "Love you most." She said before Ben could.

"Love you forever." He added and she laughed. "Ok, will call you later so you can watch."  
"Later Kingy."  
"Bye Mal." He ended the call, and Mal turned to see a huge smile on Belle.

"What?" Mal asked.

"I have never seen him so happy, thank you."

"He does that and so much more for me, believe me."

"Still." Belle could see the conversation was making Mal uncomfortable so she changed the subject. "Well the boys are going to be busy for dinner, guess we are both free."

"I guess so." Mal smiled. "Can I ask you something, and if I am going to far let me know."  
"Try me."  
"Ok so I have this class this term, histories of the royal families, if I need to ask any questions, can I? You see your family is next and well…"  
"Of course dear. Not a problem. Ben took the class a few years ago, I believe he learned a few things about his father and I during the class. Who have you covered so far?"  
"You are the last. We just finished Mine, well actually Queen Leah and Audrey's. And it was what the paper I did was about."  
"I see. Did you learn anything?"  
"Yes. I can see why Leah reacts the way she does towards me, but I can also see why my mother reacted the way she did. And that was the way my paper went. Basically I held them both equally at fault. Honestly, in the case of my own family, I can see both sides. When it came to just about everyone else, the villain was really a villain. I am not saying my mother wasn't evil, far from it. But I can see she was driven towards it."  
"That is true. A lot of them were driven by greed, vanity, or power. Look at Evie's mother, she wasn't always that way, vanity caused her to change. In my case as well, in all honesty Gaston was even more vain that Evil Queen. She just wanted to be the prettiest and would kill for it. Gaston, wanted not only to be the best, but to have what he deemed the best. And in his eyes that was me. And I wanted no part of him."  
"Well I can assure you Gil is nothing like him. In a word Gil is rather dim. And Gaston isn't happy about it. He blames Gil's mother."  
"What do you know about the ones they say Uma took off the isle, when Dizzy came over?"  
"Not sure about most. Gil, who Uma keeps around for muscle only. She can control him, and she likes that. The other is Harry Hook. Now, he is cunning and swave like his father. He can manipulate a situation to his point of view with just a few words. Ben already knows, and I want no secrets. I thought I had feelings for Harry, but well he thought that meant he could do whatever he wanted with me. Jay made him see otherwise."  
"He didn't…"  
"No, no. He tried to touch me one day, and I tried to leave, when Jay came to the rescue. After I rejected him, he went after Uma. From what I have heard, they are an item. She can have him. He was way to full of himself. And honestly a little insane. He wanted a real hook like his dad. In fact he tried several times to get a croc to eat his hand off so he could have a real hook. That hook is extremely important to him. Jay has relieved him of it twice now. The first time was when he was trying something on me I wanted no part of. Jay took it and tossed it off the roof we were sitting on, onto the streets below. The second time, he threw it into the ocean, and Harry actually dove into the bay looking for it. Ben said he was soaking wet when he fought him, and he had the hook, so I am guessing he found it."  
"But you don't have feelings for the hook boy?"  
"Never did. I thought I did, because what I felt for him was different than what I felt for Jay. But I figured it out once I got here. Jay, he is a brother to me and that's why I love him. But Harry, no he was a friend, someone I could talk to. I thought because how I felt about Jay was different than what I felt for Harry I thought it was something else. I had heard people talking about love. I thought that maybe that was it. But when he kissed me just once, I felt nothing. Then he tried to touch me, and I was actually grossed out, and well…"  
"I understand, I am sorry to press a sad issue."  
"No it actually feels better to talk it out. I couldn't with Ben, not really. I mean Evie, Jay and Carlos know, but we know everything about everything when it comes to each other. Trust me I told Ben about Harry as soon as we had a chance, I wanted no secrets from him about that. And with Harry off the isle, that's an even more important reason for Ben to know everything. Please don't think that is the only reason I told Ben, because it's not." She paused for a moment. "I was actually about to tell Ben all about Harry, when they stopped Ben to tell him that they were pretty sure Uma grabbed people off the isle when Dizzy came over."  
"I am glad you are honest with him Mal. Lies aren't anything good in a relationship."  
"Yeah, I kind learned that lesson, and my leaving, and Ben having to go to the isle, and Uma's escape, it's all my fault. I feel awful for it."  
"It is also Ben's fault Mal. He never stopped to think about how hard this was on you. That in a matter of 6 months you went from being raised to hate Auradon and trying to be as evil as you could, to dating the son of the man who put you and the others on the isle prison. Not exactly something one can easily give up in a matter of 6 months. I am proud of how far you have come Mal honestly. I know this hasn't been easy for you."  
"I didn't make it easy on myself. I put pressure on myself, instead of trusting Ben and my feelings for him. I guess in a way I have Uma to thank for that."  
"Not really the way you wanted to learn that lesson, but still you learned it nonetheless. And by experiencing True Love, and proving it, I think you might just be willing to try a little harder to keep it, as I know my son also needed to learn that lesson as well."  
"Do you and King Adam still learn from each other?"  
"Every day. And that's a good thing. We all need to learn everyday Mal. Maybe not the little things, I mean there isn't anything Adam doesn't know about my likes and dislikes, and what makes me, me, and the same for me about him. But we try new things together, talk about things we see and hear in the world. You and your friends have taught us both new things. We both learned that 20 years ago we made some mistakes. One believing that there wouldn't be any innocent people affected by the council's choice to place all the villains on the isle. We never thought that they would have children. We never thought about anything other than to punish them. We were wrong. And it took our son to prove it. We heard that children were being born on the isle, but we never wanted to see for ourselves what the isle living was like. We knew food was being sent there, but we never knew how bad it was. Well maybe we did, but we didn't want to admit it, because that made us just as cruel as the villains themselves. It's our fault, those of us on the council, that you were brought into the unlawful environment you were raised in. And we are sorry." Belle was in tears at this point, and Mal regretted her question. And in a very unMal like thing, she hugged the queen. And the Queen accepted the embrace. Mal had no idea what happened but she knew one thing, things were going to change for the residents of the isle. And she was pretty sure Ben wasn't the only one making those changes.


	21. Chapter 21 sleep over

Mal and Belle went back downstairs to the sitting room after they had composed themselves. Mal texted Evie so she knew where she was if she came back to the dorms early. Evie was thrilled Mal was getting along so well with Belle.

Ben called Mal again over facetime, and they watched a match together. It was Lonnie against another player. Lonnie won. "Wow, Jay was right in making Lonnie captain" Ben pointed out.

"Jay knows it doesn't matter who is by your side, as long as they can hold their own, they are great to have. Lonnie more than proved that."

"Yeah, Do you think there is something going on between those two?"  
"Not sure yet, but I am thinking maybe something in the future, who knows. Not a bad pairing."  
"Oh I agree."  
'Ok, I'll call you later when AP is in another match. I need to charge my phone too."  
"See you later."

Ben called her a few more times over the afternoon. In fact the final match between Jay and a player from Sherwood didn't take place until 4:30. That meant both Ben and the team along with Fairy Godmother and the Cheerleaders wouldn't be back until after curfew. Not long after the final match a school wide email from Fairy Godmother came out. There would be one more day off, because the team needed to sleep. Mal was happy, seeing as though Ben wouldn't have had sleep either.

Belle and Mal had a nice quiet dinner, as they waited for Ben and Adam to return. It was after 9 that night when they finally returned. Mal and Belle greeted them with hugs and kisses. Belle seeing the time, emailed fairy godmother stating Mal and Ben would stay at the palace tonight, seeing as though there was no school in the morning. She then had Mal text Evie so she wouldn't worry.

Mal was set up in a guest bedroom. She found it rather shocking that Belle could find her a pair of PJ's in her size, and in purple no less. The room was a lovely room about the size of her dorm room decorated bright colors. Purples, blues and yellows. Mal fell in love with the decor, even though the bedspread was flowers, it wasn't pretty pink princess floral, and that was ok with her. She changed into the PJ's and was escorted into the media room. There Ben had put a movie on for them to watch. Mrs. Potts set them up with a bunch of snacks. They were left alone, for some much needed alone time.

Mal snuggled into Ben's arms, but not before noticing his PJ's. "Really, little crowns on these too?" She joked.

"You wait, someday, you might have little crowns on something you own."  
"Oh, I think not, that's Evie's thing, thank you." She teased, snuggling into his arms. He put the movie on, and they watched. Both asleep before it even finished.

Adam woke them both up and they headed upstairs Ben said goodnight to her at the door to the room she was using, and he headed to his own, which was a few doors down.

Somehow in the middle of the night, Ben heard Mal. She was having a nightmare. He came running. "You ok?" He said sitting next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.  
"Happens sometimes. I am ok now."  
"Are you sure?" He looked at her, hoping she would fill him in. She knew she needed to be truthful with him so she filled him in.

"Ya, just happens when I am somewhere different. I….I dreamed Harry actually had a hook into you."  
"I'm ok, see." He made her look at him.

"I see that, thanks for this. Evie usually just wakes me up and puts the lights on, then kind of falls back asleep on me."  
"Well I won't leave till you are sure." He pulled his feet up and snuggled her in closer. Soon they both fell asleep.

In the morning, the palace was greeted by unexpected visitors. Queen Leah and Audrey. They arrived right after 9. Mal and Ben were still asleep. Belle greeted her company.

"We were concerned, so we felt we needed to tell you, Mal is missing from school." Leah almost bragged.

"She isn't missing and Fairy Godmother knows exactly where she is."  
"And where might that be?"  
"Here. Ben and Adam came home later than planned yesterday from Retreat. Well from ROAR finals. They left retreat early to go to finals with Aladdin. So I had Mal stay for dinner. And we waited for them to return. It got late, so she stayed over. No need to panic."  
"You allowed her to stay here?"  
"Of course. She is in one of the guest rooms. I see nothing wrong with her staying here."  
"Really. I see many things wrong with that. I demand you get them both up now."

"Fine." She rang for Lumiere. Whispering for him to get Adam as well. Lumiere found Adam first who was not too happy about this added intrusion. Next Lumiere found Ben asleep in Mal's bed, holding her tightly. He snapped a quick photo, and sent it to Belle's phone. Then woke them both.

"Ben, Mal, you need to wake up. We have company."  
"What?' Ben asked. "Who?"  
"Queen Leah and Audrey."  
"You have got to be kidding." Mal added waking up fully now. "Wait, Ben how did you?"  
"Nightmare? Do you not remember?"  
"No I usually don't. Evie will remind me though, I am sorry if I woke you."  
"Don't be, I was more than happy to comfort you." He said with a wink.  
"You can discuss it later, your mother wants you two down stairs asap."  
"Will do." Ben followed Lumiere out, allowing Mal time to dress. She met him at the top of the stairs. Not having anything there, she had no choice but to pull her hair back into a pony tail. Ben gave it a quick teasing tug, "It will be fine."  
"Sure." She said, but neither of them believed it. He took her hand and headed into his father's office.

"Queen Leah, Audrey how nice to see you." Ben said escorting Mal in still holding her hand. Leah glared at their hands, Ben held firm even when Mal tried to let go.

"Audrey hadn't seen Mal, she was worried."  
"She knew I had been up here at the Palace off and on all weekend." Mal pointed out.

"Yes, well you didn't return for curfew, and I was worried." Audrey added.

"Thanks for that, but I had already notified Fairy Godmother where Mal was, and I believe Mal, you called Evie, your roommate as well."  
"I did."  
"So Mal's whereabouts were well established."  
"I see." Leah said walking over to a window that overlooked the garden. She had her hands clasped behind her back. She turned to face the group. "Well with that sea witch's daughter on the loose, one can't be too careful."  
"Again thank you, but those who needed to know where Mal was, were informed. So as you have seen for yourselves, she is all safe and sound. As for Uma, we have her under drone surveillance. They haven't left skull island." Adam provided.  
"That's well and good, but she shouldn't be here."  
"And why not. We have plenty of guest rooms. Mal is a welcomed guest. She was here most of the weekend, and kept me company."  
"Funny last year while the men were away at retreat, you had plans." Leah pointed out.  
"I did. This year, with everything that has been happening, the coronation and cotillion, retreat weekend snuck up on me. I was lucky Mal was free."

"I hardly believe you didn't have time to make plans. But no matter. You really think this….child…" She said with great disgust, "Is the best match for the King?"  
"I do indeed." Adam said, Belle and Ben agreed.

"She knows nothing of royal decorum, manners or behaviors."  
"She will learn, what she needs to at her own pace." Ben interrupted. "I love Mal for who she is, not what others want her to be. Many of the royal families aren't composed of all pure blooded royals. Mine included. Cinderella, Tiana, Snow White, and there is also, the men Aladdin, Christoff. I don't believe we need a royal bloodline to prove a willingness to rule, and be good at it."  
"No, but a villainous bloodline isn't what we need."  
"I for one do not believe villainy is in the blood, I believe circumstances lead one to one's choices, good or bad. I may not have thought that at first, but I have learned a lot from Mal and her friends." Adam added.

"Thank you." Mal said. Queen Leah grew angry.

"I want this relationship to be closely monitored."  
"We have absolute faith in both of them." Belle said, opening the door for Leah and Audrey to get the hint they were finished. The other two royals left, but they weren't happy about it.

Once they were gone, Belle turned to the two kids and took out her phone. "Please explain this." She showed them the photo. Mal knew the honest answer was the best.

"I have nightmares. Ben heard me."  
"I came to check on her, she explained it to me. I just held her for a few minutes to calm her, and we must have fallen back asleep. She...well I told you about the isle. She had a nightmare Harry had a chance to actually hook me." He made air quotes as he said hook.

"Do these nightmares happen often Mal?" Belle asked her concern for their image tossed aside, and now concern for Mal came back to the front.

"Only when I am tired, stressed, or sleeping in a new place."  
"I see. I am so sorry my invitation caused this." Belle added.

"It isn't always a reason. If it was I never would have accepted the invite. Evie gets the brunt of them, I hate doing it to her, but she has a routine to it now. You see in the morning I never remember them." She looked at Ben.

"Does Evie tell you what happened?"  
"If I tell her what it was, yes. I can forget sometimes as soon as I wake up, other times it takes a few minutes, but no matter what I do not remember in the morning. Sometimes I don't even know I had one. Evie only tells me if they kept her up for more than a few minutes."  
"Have you talked to anyone about them?"  
"Talk to someone?"  
"There are trained professionals who you can talk to, they might help you work through them."  
"I never knew that. I will think about that. Opening up about that stuff, not really my comfort zone. You guys are the only ones outside, Evie, Jay and Carlos, that know."  
"Well it won't leave here. But if you are ever here again, Ben and this happens, you need to make sure to return to your own room." Ben nods, and he leads Mal out the door. Belle showed Adam the picture.  
"Admit it though, Belle, they do look sweet." Adam said looking at the picture.

"They do." She smiled. "But if Leah ever gets wind that they shared a bed for any amount of time, we will never hear the end of it."

Ben took Mal into his office. He pulled her into a hug and sweet kiss. Pulling back he looked into her eyes. "If you don't feel comfortable talking to someone, don't feel you have to."  
"I won't be talking to anyone, unless it really gets out of control. But it's nice to know there is someone out there that can help. Thank you for helping last night."  
"My pleasure. At least I have arms, unlike fluffy Ben."  
"Yes, fluffy Ben is a good cuddler, but, well you do have arms. That is a major plus for you."  
"Does he help?" Ben asked with all seriousness.  
"Sometimes, yes. You know….I was taking the shirt with me to the isle."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, Ben I meant it I have always loved you. It killed me not to say it to you on the isle, I wanted to come back as soon as I got there, but I also meant what I said, I didn't want my mistakes to cause you to lose the faith of the people of Auradon."  
"Mal, I would give up the crown for you, you know that right. You mean so much more to me than the crown."  
"I will never allow you to do that for me Ben."  
"Not really your choice Mal."  
"Ben, seriously, I can not allow you to lose the crown, when it's all you were raised to do."  
"Again not your choice."  
"This will be a discussion for another time." Mal said choosing not to argue with Ben again.

"Ok." Ben knew this wasn't the end, but still….


	22. Uma prepares

Ben took Mal into his office. He pulled her into a hug and sweet kiss. Pulling back he looked into her eyes. "If you don't feel comfortable talking to someone, don't feel you have to."  
"I won't be talking to anyone, unless it really gets out of control. But it's nice to know there is someone out there that can help. Thank you for helping last night."  
"My pleasure. At least I have arms, unlike fluffy Ben."  
"Yes, fluffy Ben is a good cuddler, but, well you do have arms. That is a major plus for you."  
"Does he help?" Ben asked with all seriousness.  
"Sometimes, yes. You know….I was taking the shirt with me to the isle."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, Ben I meant it I have always loved you. It killed me not to say it to you on the isle, I wanted to come back as soon as I got there, but I also meant what I said, I didn't want my mistakes to cause you to lose the faith of the people of Auradon."  
"Mal, I would give up the crown for you, you know that right. You mean so much more to me than the crown."  
"I will never allow you to do that for me Ben."  
"Not really your choice Mal."  
"Ben, seriously, I can not allow you to lose the crown, when it's all you were raised to do."  
"Again not your choice."  
"This will be a discussion for another time." Mal said choosing not to argue with Ben again.

"Ok." Ben knew this wasn't the end, but still….

Uma left Gil behind, choosing to take Harry and Desiree. The Dingy really only held three safely. They pull out of the cove around midnight. As it was a new moon, there was no moon light. They rowed quickly across the water, and hid the boat in a dark cove on the edge of the bay. They crossed the the fields, snuck through the city and in about 20 minutes were outside the museum. Harry and Uma followed Desiree to the side entrance she had found the month before. There they found the older guard watching the monitors. Uma and the two pirates stared into the window. They could see the screens flip past through rooms in the museum. Uma gasped loudly as one of the monitors showed the Trident. They had to duck quickly as the guard turned to see where the noise came from. After a minute he turned back to the screens. They continued to flip as they saw other items in the museum. Jafar's staff, Mal's spell book,and Evie's mirror. Then the monitors moved into the hall of heros. There they saw Beast's rose and magic mirror, White rabbit's pocket watch, Cinderella's Glass slipper. Mulan's father's armor, Rapunzel's lanterns. Again, a certain item caused a gasp from Uma, Fairy Godmother's wand. This time she held it in. They stayed a little longer watching the monitor and the guard.

They were going to walk back to the boat, as it was 3 am. But Harry insisted they check out the school. So Uma humored him. They made it to campus by 3:30. There they found the street lamps lit. They had to hide in the bushes. On the other side of the bushes they found a large map. Uma looked it over and figured out where Mal and her friends were.

"SO this map says, they sleep here, and these buildings are classrooms. Ok. good. Let's get out of here. I have a month to plan the heist of the century!"

Back on Skull Rock, Uma locked herself away for a week, trying to figure out her plan. She looked over and over the maps and the notes she made. After she was sure, she pulled her gang together and laid out her plan.

"We ride with the next new moon. Darkness will be our friend. We will cause a diversion at the school, then break into the museum and steal what we need."


	23. Uma's plan pt 1

Mal was working hard on keeping up with Ben's schedule. Not that she was needed for many events, but she liked knowing where he was, for how long and when he should be back, just because of Uma and her gang being out there.

Today had been one of those days for Ben, one where from the moment school ended, until past curfew, he would be in meetings, ribbon cuttings and more meetings. Because he insisted on having one day a week for Mal, it often over loaded his other days. Mal hated it for him, he was tired, but welcomed the time with him.

Mal woke up on a Wednesday morning and as usual pulled her phone off the nightstand. It sat next to her mother. Who, Mal figured would read any text messages that popped up over night, as she would hiss at Mal when she touched it. "Morning Mother." Mal said as she did every morning as she picked up the phone. When Ben had given it to her on their 6 month anniversary it had a plain case. He knew she would rather decorate it herself. And she had. She had taken a few of the gems that were in the jars she had bought when she had gone shopping with Belle, and then added her own design. The case was a combination of her and Ben. She called it Auradon/Isle sheek. And Ben loved it so much, he had her make one similar for his. She had just finished it the night before, and was planning to give it to him at lunch. Today was one of those little anniversaries. Today was the 7 month anniversary of his being crowned.

Mal glanced at her texts, only one from Ben, wishing her a good morning, and that he would miss breakfast, due to a business call, but would see her at lunch. She replied, **miss you, see you at lunch, love you.** And added a few purple and blue hearts. Mal got up and found Evie was already up working on her morning routine. "Morning E."  
"Morning Mal. Any plans for you today?" She asked pointing to her phone. Mal shrugged, and pulled up the calendar.

"None I am expected to be at, but Ben is cutting a ribbon at 3:30 in town, feel like heading into town today?"  
"Sure. I have yet to bring Dizzy shopping, how about we do that today?"  
"I am free all afternoon. Ben is having one of those dawn till dusk days as he calls them."  
"When is his day off this week, it's already Wednesday?"  
"Not until Friday. But he also has most of Saturday morning off."  
"And Saturday night you have that ball at Chad's parents place."  
"Don't remind me, that means Chad will be there, and well….Audrey."  
"I can't believe she took him back. I think it was only because she would be center of attention as his date at the party."  
"He was so pathetic. She told Lonnie she took him back because he was so noble trying to change her tire, even though he had no idea how. And since he can't drive or change a tire, his driver, did it for him." They both laughed. Evie moved to the closet and picked out her outfit, then one for Mal. It was an automatic move for her. And for Mal it was one less thing she had to worry about. Evie would ask her plans for the day, then pick out the right outfit. Mal always appreciated the help. Evie held up too choices.

"Ok weather says 82 degrees today, but a frost warning for tonight. We will be back from town before sunset, so you have two choices." She held up two dresses. One was her mint green lace one, that she had added a little more isle flare to, the other a newer one, teal and purple, a-line dress with small wing like sleeves. Mal chose the second one. Evie accessorized it with jewelry and black combat boots.

At lunch Mal and Evie were waiting for Doug and Ben. Both boys came in from different directions. They grabbed their trays and joined the girls. Each leaving a gentle kiss on their girlfriends lips. "Hello boys." Mal said, and Evie agreed.

"Hello ladies." Doug said.

"Mal, Evie, how were your mornings?" Ben asked.

"Fine." Evie said. She turned back to Doug, Mal giggled.

"Guess, she's busy." Mal picked up Ben's hand. "Busy afternoon?"  
"Unfortunately yes. But it's worth it to have Friday with you." He kissed the hand she held. She blushed as he did it, then pulled his hand closer to her side of the table. She used her free hand to place the phone case into his hand.

"Happy 7 months on the throne Your Majesty." She teased. Ben took the case, and looked it over. It was blue and purple, same as hers, but his was just painted no little trinkets. The top half was blue with Mal's dragon heart painted on it, the bottom was purple and had his Beast crest on it.

"Mal, it's perfect." He said taking his phone out, removing the old case and putting the new one on. "I appreciate it, and that you remembered the day."

"I did. It wasn't even in the calendar." She said proudly.

"That's my girl." He said then taking a bite from his lunch. "What are your plans after class?"  
"Evie and I are taking Dizzy shopping. She has earned enough money helping Evie's business, and she is dying to go to town. Then dinner here and an early bedtime."  
"Are you planning to stop by the ribbon cutting?" He asked, knowing she did things like that from time to time. And he loved that about her. She supported him where she could when it was an event she wasn't needed at.

"That might happen." she teased. "All I saw was ribbon cutting in the village. Any idea where it is?"  
"Yes. It's a tea shop you can have tea there, as well as purchase tea related items."  
"Like Plumette's place?"  
"Wait, you met Plumette? Of course you did. Actually this is Plumette's place. She opened a new place closer to Lumiere."  
"She didn't close the other did she, she was so busy that day your mom and I went in there?"  
"No, she hired a manager for that place, and opened this one. I never thought about it but, I should have known that when mom said she took you somewhere to practice a tea, before your tea with Snow White, that it would be Plumette's. So if you stop by, it's at 3:30 on the Main street. Front looks just like her other shop."  
"I'll be there. I'd love to see her again."  
"Mom will be there. Hey, how about I see if she wants to have you, Evie and Dizzy join her for Tea?"  
"I know they'd like it, and I haven't seen your mom in a few days, I'd love that."  
"Done. I'll text you." He said, as his 100 alarm went off. He gave her a quick kiss and walked off, phone already out to call his mother.

After Evie and Doug finished talking and eating, Mal and Evie walked off towards their next classes. They were in the same building, just different rooms.

"Evie, ok so the new shop that Ben is cutting the ribbon for today, is owned by Lumiere's wife Plumette. It's a tea shop. Belle will be at the opening, and Ben is trying to set up Tea with her. Think Dizz would like that?"  
"I am sure she would. And I could use a refresher course before next week." Evie had talked to Snow White a few times over the phone, but never in person. Next week was Snow and Belle's monthly tea, and Mal was going again, and bringing Evie with her, at Snow's insistence.

Mal looked at her phone, a call from Belle. "Belle." She whispered holding up the phone. Evie nodded, and Mal answered it. Looking around before she spoke. She saw Audrey and a few other cheerleaders, so she answered it accordingly. "Good Day Queen Belle, how are you today."  
"I take it you are in public?" She laughed.

"I am walking from the cafeteria to my 1:15 class."  
"Oh, then I will talk fast. I talked to Ben, and would absolutely love for you, Evie, and Dizzy to join us."  
"Us?" Mal asked.  
"Snow will be there to cover the opening for the press, so we had decided to stay for tea."  
"I think I will keep that private, that's not a problem." She said letting Belle know Evie was close by. Evie was ready to meet Snow, but in private, not public. She was scared to death. "We are planning to wear everyday school clothes, as we are shopping this afternoon."

"Perfect, casual is fine, me too. We will meet you outside the shop around 3:20. Ben is due at 3:30 to cut the ribbon."  
"We will be there. Thank you."  
"Our pleasure." Mal hung up.

"Us?" Evie asked.

"She is hoping Ben can stay for Tea, but she isn't sure."  
"Oh Ok. Should we change then?"  
"No, I told her we were wearing school clothes and she said that was fine. She is wearing a simple dress as well."  
"Ok. See you at 3:00." They went to their different classes.


	24. Meeting Snow

Mal met up with Evie and Dizzy at the edge of campus at 3:00. It would take them about 15 minutes to walk to town. The headed out, but not before Audrey and a few of her friends stopped them. "And just where are you three going?"  
"Town." Mal pointed out. "We can do that Audrey."  
"Why?"  
"Because we want to." Evie answered. Dizzy was quiet, Audrey scared her a little.

"Why are you taking her." She said pointing to Dizzy. "Upperclassmen DO NOT hang out with underclassmen."  
"Well we do." Mal said putting an arm around Dizzy, and so did Evie. "See you later Audrey, we are meeting Queen Belle in town for a ribbon cutting." And they walked off before anyone could say anything else.

Once in town, Dizzy finally spoke, "She reminds me of Grannie." The other two laughed, as they nodded in agreement.

The headed towards, the crowd. Dizzy took in all the shops. "Oh this is so much nicer than the isle."  
"We think so." Evie said. They made it to the tea shop. Mal spotted Belle. She walked over, the other two followed. For now Snow White was close to the front, to take pictures of the ribbon cutting and to ask questions.

"Queen Belle, how are you today." Mal greeted her with a curtsy, Evie and Dizzy followed suit.

"Welcome girls. A pleasure to meet you Dizzy."

"Thank you Queen Belle, a pleasure indeed." They turned as the crowd started clapping. Ben and Plumette walked out onto the front steps of the store.

"Welcome to all. It is my pleasure to welcome to the village, Tea with Plumette. Madame Plumette is a long time family friend of the palace. I have had the pleasure of having tea at Plumette's tea shop in Ellington. And was thrilled to find out she was opening a shop here as well. So it is my great pleasure to officially open Tea with Plumette." He cut the ribbon and posed for pictures with Plumette. They answered a few questions and dismissed the press. As they walked away they spotted Belle, Mal, Evie and Dizzy all together.

"Queen Belle, are you here alone?" One reporter asked.

"Not at all, I have Lady Mal, Evie and Dizzy to keep me company as I have tea here at Plumette's." She said hugging Plumette, who had walked up to welcome her along with Ben. "Congratulations Plumette, darling."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have a table waiting for you and your guests."

"Excellent speech son." Belle said hugging her son. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mom. Evie, Dizzy, how are you?"  
"Fine thank you King Ben." Dizzy answered.

"Nice job Ben." Evie said.

"Mal, having a great day?" Ben asked, hugging Mal. The camera's flashed away.

"I am. Terrific job by the way. I can't wait to see inside." She leaned her forehead onto his cheek.  
"It's different from her other shop. You'll like this one too."  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"You will. Night." He said kissing her quickly, but the press were waiting and caught them. "Have a wonderful time ladies. I'll talk to you later Mother."  
"Bye son." Belle lead the group through the press and into the tea shop. Dizzy had never been a part of the press before, so she was a bit shaken. Evie, spotted it and held her close. And it was a good thing, because as they were lead through the others sitting for tea, Evie spotted Snow sitting at a table set for more than just her.

"M?"  
"It's fine E, remember she wants to meet you."  
"Snow, glad you can join us. You remember Mal. This is Lady Tremaine's Granddaughter Dizzy. And this is Evie."  
"A pleasure." Dizzy said with a polite curtsey. Evie stood there for a second, and Mal gave her a subtle nudge.

"Your Majesty." Evie said with a curtsey.

"Evie dear, we are sisters, please relax. Sit everyone. Plumette my dear we are ready for our tea please."  
"Of Course, Queen Snow." Plumette left with a smile and the girls and Belle sat down. They made sure Evie was next to Snow, then Dizzy, next Mal last Belle.

They had a wonderful time. After tea Snow and Belle joined Mal and her friends shopping. Dizzy was amazed at everything she found. She had fun shopping. The girls each ended up buying a few things. Belle and Snow as well. It was after they left the last shop they ran into a reporter, who snapped a few pictures, then walked up to the group.

"Queen Belle, Queen Snow. In town, shopping, not something we see everyday."  
"We attended the opening of Tea with Plumette. We were joined by Lady Mal, my sister Evie and their friend Dizzy Tremaine." Snow said proudly. "After tea we decided to do a little shopping."  
"Sister, so you consider the child of the Evil Queen your sister, even though you share no blood?"

"I do indeed. Grimhilde wasn't always awful to me, her vanity got the best of her. I do remember some wonderful memories of her when I was very young. I chose to remember those." She said starting to move forward. The group followed.

"Dizzy Tremaine, Evil Lady Tremaine's Grandkid. Are you planning to call Cinderella your sister too?" The reporter asked shoving the mike into Dizzy's face. She froze. Mal took the mike from in front of Dizzy's face, and answered for her.

"As for Queen Cinderella and Dizzy's relationship, that is yet to be explored. Right now Dizzy is busy acclimating to life off the isle and attending Auradon Prep middle school. I believe that is all we will say about that for now." Mal said handing the mike back to the reporter. Belle gave him a look and he knew his time was up. He moved away. Once away from him, Belle looked at Mal.

"Mal, that was wonderfully done." Belle complimented.

"Very well spoken response." Snow added. "Ben will be proud."  
"I couldn't let him bully Dizzy." she said putting an arm around her. "He already went after you two, but you guys shot him down. He was after the shock factor. I wasn't going to go there."  
"Thank you Mal."  
"My pleasure Dizz. Well we had better head back to campus for dinner. Thank you both again for a fun afternoon."  
"It was our treat. Have a great night girls."

The girls walked back to campus and headed into the cafeteria and had dinner. Then back to the dorms to do homework. Lights out at 10:00.


	25. fire drill

Around 2 am the fire alarm went off. The entire dorm cleared out onto the lawn. Because of the threat of Uma and her pirates, and the fact that Ben was on campus, his guards were there before the students were on the lawn. Ben, Jay, Carlos and Doug went straight to find Mal, Lonnie, Dizzy, Jane and Evie. Once they were all together they looked at the dorms and saw no flames.

"Whats going on?" Carlos asked Jane.

"Not sure. I haven't seen Mom yet." Jane answered looking around for Fairy Godmother.

A guard came over to the group and pulled Ben aside. He followed the guard. "Sire, the alarm was pulled from an outside alarm station. South side of the building. It happened just as we changed the shift between the 10 to 2 and the 2 to 6am guards. We are pulling the security tapes from the other buildings now."  
"Ok, soon as possible we change up the schedules, and we do not have the entire line up change at the same time. I want a staggered shift asap! For the rest of the night I want guards in front of everyone of their doors. Including Dizzy and Jane. Understood."  
"Of course sire. I will call in extra guards right away. They are searching the dorms now, before they will allow you all back in."  
"Excellent, I want their rooms, and mine searched then left under guard until we are allowed back in."  
"Sire, might I suggest, until we can gain extra men here, perhaps you all retire to the palace."  
"No. We will not leave the other students exposed, because we are gone. Get the men here as soon as possible. I also want to talk to the team in charge of the drones."  
"Right away sire." Ben walked back to the group. Mal was shivering as she was wearing only her night shirt and sleep shorts. Ben took his robe off and covered his girlfriend. It was then Fairy Godmother came up.

"Children, head to the cafeteria, while the fire department checks the dorm to find out why the alarm tripped." She pulled Ben back.

"You heard?" she asked.  
"Yes. I doubled the guards, and put one inside in front of each of their rooms, including Jane and Dizzy. I also changed the guards schedules so they do not all change shifts and the same time. They are pulling the security footage as well."

"It's going to be hard to tell, the south side of the building is pretty dark at night, and there is only one camera over there."  
"I will have more installed asap."  
A guard came in and called Ben over. HE walked over. They were looking at a tablet. He waved Mal over.  
"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Look." She watched the footage, and could see a small row boat leave the isle. There was no moon light that night so it wasn't spotted right away. In the boat, they could see three people. "Uma, Harry and Gil."  
"Look like it yes. Ok, we need to alert the others."  
"Guards are being doubled, and I ordered more security cameras installed. I want you guys to walk in pairs. I'd rather not have you under guard, as that will cause alarm."  
"I agree. And we can handle ourselves." Just then the security guards were approached by another, he dismissed the two that were there and waited for Ben to allow him to speak in front of Mal.

"Go ahead." He said.

"There is an alarm going off in the museum." They heard. Ben and Mal exchanged looks with the guard.

"My spellbook, the wand or the trident?" Mal asked. "I mean she has the necklace already. There isn't anything there Harry or Gil could use, right?"  
"I don't think so. The wand and the trident are fakes."  
"So is Mal's spell book." Fairy Godmother said joining them. "I decided to replace anything we had that could be used magically with a fake. That means Jafar's staff as well."  
"Excellent idea Fairy Godmother." Ben put in. "And I assume they are all together?"  
"No, another precaution."  
"I think that is best." Mal agreed. "Ok, we need to let the others know. Ben, either the alarm here or the one at the museum was a distraction. Question is which one, and why?"  
"All depends on if they tried to take anything at the museum."  
Mal said signaling her friends over. "Ok, so here is what we know. Alarm was pulled outside the building on the south side. Drone footage, because of the new moon didn't pick up a small row boat leaving skull rock, until they went back and looked closer at it. Looks like Uma, Harry and Gil to me." She showed them the pictures. They agreed. "They are still looking at the footage from the south side of the building. About 15 minutes ago the alarm went off in the museum."

"Did they take anything?" Evie asked.

"We don't know yet."  
"So what we need to know is which was the diversion?" Jay pointed out.

"I am not sure, I am thinking here is, but I won't know until we see the footage from the south side." Mal added. To her it all depended on who pulled that alarm. If it's Gil, the dorms are the diversion. If it were Harry or Uma, the museum is the distraction. Just then Ben's head guard returned, showing him the footage. Shocked, he walked over to Mal and the others and showed them. It was Chad.

"That can't be right." Jay said. "We have practice in the early morning. Lonnie called a 7:30 practice because of the match friday. Chad just got back after his bad test grade, he wouldn't do it."

"Can we widen the view?" Evie asked. Ben handed the tablet to the guard, who did so. Then they saw it a glow in the bushes. "There. That glow. Uma. So either that was Harry or Gil disguised or Chad under Uma's spell."

"This was a test." Carlos pointed out.

"How so?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"They wanted to know what happened when the alarm was pulled. They will use this information in the future. The museum is their target but this wasn't a diversion. Main question is what did they want at the museum?"  
"I have that answer. They tried three major magical items, the Trident, Fairy Godmother's wand and Lady Mal's spell book. They tried to grab all three at once. They were able to grab the spell book." The others gasped.

"It's ok, it's a fake. They all are. They won't find any of them either. Cause no one know but myself knows where they are." Fairy Godmother assured them.

"But Mal's book, they will know as soon as they open it." Evie pointed out

"Oh there are spell in there. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and I filled it full of spells that will backfire, or not work at all. The thing is, they will think they are working, we spelled the entire book to begin with, so anyone who uses it will think what they asked for happened." She smiled and walked off. Mal just laughed, wishing she was there when Uma tried one.


	26. Uma's plan pt 2

They were another hour in the cafeteria waiting for the all clear. Students were grumbling as it had never taken this long before, but Ben wanted his guards to make sure no one returned from the museum and hid in any of their rooms. Once they had word, the row boat was seen returning to Skull rock with three on board, they allowed them in, but the guards still stayed outside their rooms. Morning classes were cancelled to allow the students to sleep. As was the 7:30 Swords practice.

Later in the morning Ben called Mal and her friends to his office at the school. They all arrived, wondering what was up. One by one they entered the office. Along with Ben they met with the head of museum security. He had the footage of the museum, he had it set up to be on a TV screen in Ben's office..

"I brought you all here to see the footage inside the museum. I want to know if you can figure out if they got what they really wanted?" The head guard said. So they watched on a three way split screen, as Gil tried the wand, Harry the spell book and Uma the Trident.

"My guess is either the trident or the spell book." Jay said. "Do you have footage of them leading up to this?"

So they watched as Uma spelled the guard into letting them in. Mal made a mental note to watch the shell necklace and sure enough it glowed. The guard sat dazed, looking right at them on the screens, walk freely in the museum. They found the spell book first, as it was in the hall of villains. "Is there sound?" Evie asked, and the guard nodded and turned up the volume.

"Really, right out in the open, are they just asking for us to take it?" Gil asked Harry.

"Can't be that easy?' Harry replied. He then read the sign next to the book. "To the visitors of the Museum of Cultural History- This is a very special spell book. It once belonged to Maleficent, a powerful fairy who was cast out of this kingdom. The book was inherited by her daughter, Mal," At this Uma made a gagging noise. Harry read on " who was ultimately brought to Auradon on King Ben's orders. He founded an initiative to give Villain kids more opportunities in this land." He walked around the box, looking it over. He looked at Uma who was looking around the room, fuming that her mother wasn't even in the room.

"These Boreadon freaks will pay for not including my mother in here!" She said slamming the container that held Evie's mirror. Nothing happened, which caught Harry's attention. He tried the glass, and found it opened.

"Leave that, it's useless, only a piece of the real thing. It is like the shell before I put it together, you'd need all the pieces to get it to work, and I don't have time for that again." Uma yelled, "We have much bigger fish to find. We have the location of the stupid spell book."  
"Why bother, you didn't even use it to spell Ben anyway?" Harry said. Mal jumped.

"Rewind that please?" Mal asked. He did and they listened to Harry admit that Uma didn't use Mal's spell book. "Well that is interesting, and tells me one thing."  
"What?" Ben asks.

"The trident was their main goal." The other three VK's nod in agreement. "Continue please." Mal said. They watched them leave the Hall of Villains and head into the Hall of Heros. There they found Triton holding his trident.

"It can't be that easy, there is no way the statue is holding the real thing, these Boradon idiots aren't that stupid." Harry asked.

"Maybe they are?" Gil added, then pointed to the real, "fake", trident, in a display behind Triton. Suspended in midair just as the wand was.

"Wow these guys really are stupid." Uma gasped.  
"Ok, let's find the wand." Uma said, not really looking over the setup of the tridents security.

"Strange, she didn't really check out the security of the trident. You would think she would have looked it over more." Pointed out Jay.

They traveled further and found the wand floating exactly where Mal and her friends had found it just seven months before. Uma stared at it longingly.

"I will admit their fake wand looked like the real thing." Uma said.  
"Maybe this one is fake too." Gil joked. Harry glared at him, then Uma's face changed to anger, remembering the loss on the ship. Harry pushed poor Gil over.

"Ok, here's the plan Gil you stay here and grab the wand. Harry the spell book, and I'll grab the trident. I will start the countdown. This place seems to echo like the caves, we should hear each other. I'll say go. You each count to 3 then grab the treasure."  
"Got it." Harry and Gil yelled. Harry ran to the Hall of Villains and Uma the Hall of Heros.

"Ready…..GO" Uma yelled and you could see each counting 1..2..3." Then they each grabbed their selected object. Gil was immediately sent to the floor, as Jay had when he had tried, the alarms now blaring. Jay laughed. Again they watched as Uma, had her hands on the trident, but was also sent flying to the floor. Harry was able to lift the heavy glass case that was over the spell book, but when he had his hands on the book itself, he was shocked by the book stand, but he fought it, and was able to grab the book.

"They will know it's a fake." Evie pointed out.

"How so?" Ben asked

"It was too easy for Harry to grab."

"The stand has an electrical charge, Miss Evie" The guard provided. "As does the stand that holds your mirror. He had several hundred volts shocking him."  
"Maybe. But they may also think we either didn't have time to protect it as the others, or that we don't value it as we do the trident or the wand." Ben pointed out. "Remember it was protected, just differently than the other two, and the same as Evie's mirror."  
"She won't think that, I know Shrimpy. I am more concerned why she choose, Gil for the wand and not Harry." Mal pointed out. "Harry's hook would have worked best for grabbing the wand."  
"She didn't want it?" Evie pointed out.

"I don't think so no." Fairy Godmother added coming into the meeting late, she had, had to deal with another issue. "And visually the spell book will look the same to her. We are hoping she didn't have time to read the whole thing. The love spells are in there. But the spells themselves, all of them, are hexed to go wrong. Although Uma and the others will see it as if it happened the way the spell book says it should."  
"We think the trident was her actual target. That's why she wanted to grab it." They all agreed.  
"It's a good thing she didn't get it, she would know that one was a fake for sure. As with the wand. The spell book, at least will provide us with a little time to deal with them. If she had gotten either the wand or the trident,she would be aware we were on to them." Fairy Godmother stated.  
"Yeah. They don't know about security monitors and the like. There is no way she would know they were recorded." Mal added.

"That's most likely why she spelled Chad to hit the alarm." Jay pointed out. "In case they were seen, Harry and Gil were kept out of sight."

"Jay's right. She thinks she has one up on us. Is there anymore?"

The guard hit play and they saw each of them running out on their own. They met up at the side door. They were now on the footage outside. You could hear the alarm still going off, but the guard Uma spelled with her shell, still just staring at the screens. "The guard?" Harry pointed out.

"He won't remember." Uma pointed out.

"The TV's had pictures of the different halls." Gil pointed out.

"Just TV's." Uma pointed out. "He watched, but again he won't remember. Who got something?"  
"I got sent flying onto my butt." Gil admitted.

"Me too." Uma said.

"I got the book, and I can still feel the electric shocks they sent through me arms." Harry said producing the book, his arms shaking slightly.

"Guess these Auradon idiots really don't know what I can do with this baby and the shell." She said tapping the book. They heard running, so they scrambled. That was the end of the footage.

"She sounded an awful lot like she was trying to convince not only herself but Harry and Gil too." Mal stated.

"True. I wonder if she tried any of the spells before she just tried the shell on it's own?" Evie added. "Remember that Ursula told Lady Tremaine she didn't care if she ever got off the isle, she had all she needed as long as they kept the TV working."  
"So what are you saying Evie?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Unlike Mal and I, Uma wasn't raised for revenge, to cause chaos and evil if she ever got off the isle. Her mother never taught her magic. Never talked about the past. Never really explained to her about true love's kiss, never told her about her attack on Ariel and Eric. Unless she learned it at school, Uma is going on her own gut instincts and anger."

"This is her plan not Ursula's. Uma has magic that she has no idea how to control. She was never educated on what she can do." Mal pointed out. "And that could be a really bad thing."

"Yes, untrained magic can go ary." Fairy Godmother agreed. "I know Mal has used magic here, but it was with the spell book, therefore, it was guided."  
"And mother used to train me, even if there was no magic on the isle, I was still told how to cast spells and so on."  
"Mother also trained me. I was castle-schooled for a long time, that was really all my mother taught me was spells and vanity." Evie added.

"Uma's plans are all her own. That could be better or worse."

The drones were changed to watch more closely for any movement from the isle. Once they saw where the small boat the threesome took off Skull rock they were targeting that Bay.

Authors notes: sorry its been so long life!


	27. Magical food

Once back on Skull Rock, Uma again, retired to her room and poured over the spell book. She would never admit to the others that she hadn't used it because she was never taught spells. But the power of the shell seemed to show her what she needed to do to cast the love spell on Ben. She wasn't sure the book would even help her, but it couldn't hurt to look it over for ideas.

A lot of the spells, needed items to create them, like love spells. But others, needed nothing but words, such as a speed reading spell or one to create food. Food, she could use that. The meager scraps the pirates could find were almost as bad as back in the chip shop. She had a slice of bread on the table next to her, so she tried it.

 _Simple to savory, Desiccated to divine, transform this dish into a delectable feast, and let us dine together in glory._ Uma watch as the piece of bread turned into a 5 course meal. She ate greedily. It wasn't until the others smelled it that they came barging in. They fought over each other to have a taste.

"Relax, I have a spell now and we can feast like kings." She grabbed another slice of bread and said the spell again, and the same thing happened. They all ate until they were ill. But what they didn't realise was that what Uma really created was a meal full of rotten food, and that they were feeling sick from the food itself, not the fact that they over ate.

Feeling ill Uma sent the others out of her room. She pulled the book out, and made a note. "Do not overeat the magic food, it makes one ill!. Uma tore up a piece of paper and tagged a few other spells. One was a truth spell, another was a spell for protection and one that really caught her attention, was a transformation spell. That was exactly what she needed to sneak on campus and try and get back at Mal. She would disguise herself as one of the students.

Yes, that was what she was going to do, next new moon. She would row over alone and blend in and figure out what was going on.


	28. A plan on the fly

The Spring Fling was coming fast. In fact it was three weeks away. Evie was working over time getting through dress orders. She had no idea what to do first. Thank goodness she had Dizzy and Doug to keep her grounded. Not only did she have that, but she had finals to study for. Finals were the week of the fling, with the fling being on Saturday night after classes were over for the term. Besides Spring fling, Mal needed a few new Lady of the Court outfits, especially one for a huge event that was going on at the palace the weekend before the fling. Mal, as Ben's Lady, had to host a party. This was her introduction to the members of Ben's Council of Elders. It was her first time meeting the other kings and queens, aside from those she had already met. It meant not only coming face to face with Queen Leah again, it also meant Aurora and Philip and all the rest. Parents of her peers. And because she didn't have a home of her own to host it in, Belle offered the palace. Which made Mal feel better, but she was still nervous, mainly to meet Aurora. Mal had never met her before, and she had high hopes, that maybe she was different from her mother and daughter. Belle had, had a few conversations with her and assured Mal she had never said one negative thing about her or her friends. But Mal had three weeks until then, and in the meantime, they had get ready for the end of the term and another new moon.

On the night of the next new moon, which happened to be the beginning of the week leading up to Mal's 'introduction' party, the little dingy left the Bay side of Skull rock. Uma alone made the trip out this time. At first Uma was going to swim for it, leaving them the dingy. But two things stopped her, one her clothes would be wet and she hated that, and second she didn't trust them not to use the dingy on a moonlit night or worse during the day. Uma spotted the drone and quickly used her magic shell necklace to make a strong breeze move it away before it caught her. She looked at the spell book on the seat of the dingy and decided she didn't need it, all she needed to do was think about what she wanted and the shell took over. Uma put the book into a small sack, just in case. She docked the dingy on the shore as before, and tucked it into the trees.

Uma walked into town. There were just a few people walking around, but she stuck to the shadows, she was from the isle, that was a way of life when you walked into someone else's territory. In an alley she found a big metal box that said donations for the poor. Uma used a little magic and broke into the box. Inside were clothes. Uma, while disliking most of them, picked a few for her disguises, including a hat to cover her teal locks. After dressing and putting her own clothes into a larger backpack she also found in the donation box, she closed it up and decided to test it. It was darker out, the clock tower in the local church read about 9:00.

Uma walked out onto the street, there she spotted a few girls about her age looking at a board in the middle of town. Above it, written in a beautiful font, were the words Jobs: Long and Short Term. She stood back and listened to them talk. "I told you. I knew they would be looking for help at Beauty Castle again, that cranky old witch Queen Leah can't keep staff to save the kingdom."  
"Yeah, well I worked there for the old bat, and believe me, you couldn't pay me enough to deal with those two. I honestly feel bad for Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, they will never inherit that throne as long as that old witch is still alive." A red haired girl stated.  
"Forget that, look here, there is a huge party at Beast castle, they are looking for extra servers. Friday night only. 100$ each. And two day slots for maids, 200$"  
"That girl Kimmie who lives next door to me, took one of these one day gigs and ended up getting hired there, Beast Castle pays really well, and is a breeze to work at. What do we have to do?"  
"Report to the palace tomorrow at noon, to meet with Queen Belle and Lady Mal."  
"MAL!" Uma let slip. The group turned around and looked at Uma. She stopped herself from running.

"Hi, never seen you before." The red haired girl said to Uma. "I'm Riley, are you new to Auradon City?"  
"Yes...I came from down south, near the coast. I'm Ari." Uma quickly made up.

"Well in that case welcome to Auradon City. And yes, Lady Mal. She is hosting her first formal event, as Ben's lady of the court…"  
"Oh, please, she is basically his fiance."  
"Fiance?" Uma/Ari asked.

"Betrothed, engaged, getting married."  
"Oh, right." Uma covered.

"Anyway, as Lady of the Court she must host a dinner to basically introduce herself to the members of the Council of Elders."  
"Crap that means Queen Leah and Princess Audrey will be there." Said the one fired from Castle Beauty.

"Yeah, but so will every other royal in the 7 kingdoms."  
"What about her friends, the ones from the isle?" Uma asked.

"I believe so. For sure the fashion designer, she has become quite close to Queen Snow White, in fact from what I heard before I was fired by Leah, Snow even calls her a sister. Oh did that make Leah angry. She really has it out for Mal and her friends. I heard her trying to talk to Sultana Jasmine about that cute Tourney and Swords player Jay. About his being a flirt and a player, as she called him. She claimed that he even flirted with her Audrey."  
"Well I heard he is a flirt, but he is closing in on Mulan's daughter Lonnie." That made Uma pause, she had to be the girl who came with them, when they rescued Ben, she was good in a fight and with a sword. That would make sense if he liked her to allow her to fight with them.

"My cousin in dating Herbert, you know Happy's son, and well he goes to AP along with his cousin Doug who is dating Evie. And well Herbert and Doug are in the band that plays at all the sports, and well long story short, Prince Aziz, son of Jasmine, plays tourney and swords with Jay, and they get along very well. I doubt Leah could convince Jasmine over the word of her son."  
"My boyfriend is on the swords team, Jay met Aladdin during the Swords competition last month, and they all went out for dinner, so I am sure Jasmine won't believe Leah about Jay. She will listen to her husband too."

Uma just listened, taking in all these little details. All she knew was she wanted this job. She had a week to form a plan after that. But for now she needed to get this job at this party hosted by Mal for all the 7 kingdom royals. And she needed to ruin it.


	29. When a plan lands in your lap

(Authors note based on a review, I just wanted to point out my mistake, there are 8 kingdoms. I didn't take Belle and Adam's into account as I counted the rest. I didn't think about it as a kingdom, it was just Auradon and the 7 kingdoms he grouped in. But yes in all there are 8. Thank you MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery)

Monday afternoon, Mal had finished her last two classes before finals started the following week, she was feeling pretty good about those, but was nervous about her afternoon. She and Belle were about to hire the extra staff needed to serve her guests. Lumier let Mal into the palace. She met Belle in her library.

"Good afternoon Mal. How are your classes? Ready for finals?"  
"I feel actually pretty good about them, better than last semester."  
"You got straight A's last semester, so I am sure you'll do just fine. Which ones will you take first?"  
"History of Fairies and History of Royal families, will be on monday and I have tuesday off to study for the others that will happen on Wednesday and Thursday. I am lucky I don't have a final friday."  
"Well we know you have those first two down pat."  
"Yes. I guess so."  
"That's not what has you worried is it?"  
"No, it's today, and well I have Uma in the back of my mind as well."  
"Why Uma? Did something happen? Last night was the new moon, wasn't it?"  
"The drone seemed to go off course, but they found it nothing happened to it, but well the rock was unsupervised for several hours."  
"I see. We will be on a higher alert." Belle motioned for Mal to follow her. She headed into the small ballroom. This one had a door that lead outside. There Mal saw a huge line of men and women of all ages lined up.

"Oh boy."  
"It's ok Mal. I will help you."

"I know you will but…"  
"This is important to your relationship with Ben I get that, I do."  
"Well that, for sure, but…"  
"Aurora and Philip will be here?" Mal nodded. She had seen Audrey's mother once for a brief moment, after she had defeated her mother at the coronation, but not since, and Aurora only smiled and nodded at Mal, they never spoke.  
"Among others yes."  
"I promise you there aren't too many that feel like Leah."  
"And she will be here." Mal admitted her actual fear of hosting the event. The elder monarch, still wielded power in her kingdom, yes her Daughter and son 'held the throne' so to speak, but they were actually figure heads, Leah still made the decisions.  
"Yes, unfortunately, even though she gave her seat on the council to Aurora and Philip, she is still the ruling monarch of Auroria, so she is expected to be present. I can promise you this, she will behave, or be asked to leave. It may be your party to host, but it is still Beast Castle, and Adam and I have a say here. And well you know Ben will speak up."  
"Thank you. Ok, let's do this."

They sat at a table and had a list of jobs and number of staff needed for each job. 1 waiter/waitress per guest, 10 extra kitchen staff, as well as a half-dozen extra maids as some guests would be housed over night at the palace because they were traveling a longer distance. Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, Aladdin and Jasmine. Mal would also be staying overnight in the palace, but she always refused a maid.

Lumiere opened the door and the line moved slowly in. They were to wait until he escorted them forward. "First."

Mal and Belle moved through the line, Uma was mid way through the pack, standing near the girl who claimed to have worked for Mal's sworn enemy, Leah. Uma watched as Riley had her turn.

"Good afternoon thank you for coming, name please?" Mal asked.

"My name is Riley, Queen Belle, Lady Mal." She said with a curtsey.  
"Experience?" Belle asked, writing the girls name down.

"Yes, Ma'am. I work in the village at the cafe. Before that I worked for Auroria castle."  
"Oh you poor dear, how long?" Belle sympathised.

"Two months."  
"And her reason for terminating you?" Mal dared to ask. Uma heard her, and though Mal might still have a hint of evil for asking such a rude question, but Uma shook it off, her enemy wasn't evil anymore, she was soft.

"I was a maid m'lady, and she claimed I set Princess Audrey's bed with stained sheets. Thing was m'lady, they weren't stained. They were off white sheets, and she said the palace only had pure white sheets so I should have known they were stained. She also fired the laundress that day over it."  
"I see. Please fill out the forms over on the next table, pose for your photo, and we will post the names and positions hired in town by noon tomorrow." Belle said. Riley moved away, and Belle leaned over to Mal. "She will make a great maid."

"I was thinking that, I'll add her to the list." Mal agreed. "We only need one more maid and two more table servers."  
"Excellent, we are making great time, and you are doing fine, feeling better?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Lumiere." Belle nodded, and he brought up the next girl, Uma. Uma was still worrying about the staff photo, and Mal recognizing her.

"Name?" Mal asked. Looking closely as Uma. Something was familiar about her.

"Ari." Uma stammered out, hoping Mal hadn't recognized her or her voice. But she was saved, just then a maid came in.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, M'lady. M'Lady has a call for Miss Evie, and she says it's urgent."  
"It must be, she never…" Belle smiled and waved Mal away.

"I have this, go on." Mal nodded and followed the maid out. "Ari, your accent isn't from around here?"  
"No Ma'am. Coast." Uma tried not to talk too much, until Mal was out of ear shot.

"Experience?"  
"Waiting tables at a fish and chips shop." Uma said, well it was sort of the truth, and was safe to admit now that Mal had left.

"Excellent. Are you new to town?"  
"Yes, your majesty. Just came up the coast this month."  
"And you have housing?"  
"Yes." Uma lied.  
"Excellent. Ok go fill out the paperwork over there, pose for your staff photo, and if you are hired your name will be posted in the village."  
"Yes, ma'am, thank you." Uma/Ari stammered out.

'Odd one that girl.' Belle thought to herself. She made a note she might work out if there was no one else. She waited for the next girl to come up.

Mal took the phone from the maid, and waited for her to walk away. "E?"  
"M, sorry to bother you, but this is important."  
"Figured it might be, what's up?"  
"Two things. First some kids found the dinghy in the bushes by the bay. And second, in town, a clothing for the poor bin was broken into."  
"So they are back?"  
"Looks that way."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll alert the staff, and Belle. Does Ben know?"  
"He's who told us. He had an emergency, or he would have called you himself, that's why it's me."  
"That's fine."  
"How is it going?"  
"Not bad we are almost done. I am just glad it is only Mulan and Shang, Jasmine and Aladdin and Tiana and Naveen staying here, and not Leah. Speaking of which we have had so many people she has fired apply today. Last girl was fired for putting off-white sheets on Audrey's bed. Fired the laundress over the same thing. Leah claims they only have white sheets."  
"Damn that woman is crazy."  
"Ya think. Ok I had better get back to Belle, we have to finish the line, pick the staff, then make the seating chart for dinner. And yes, you and Doug are seated by Snow and Fred."  
"Thanks."  
"No prob."

Mal returned to the ballroom. She waited until Belle finished with the next candidate, and then sat down. "What's wrong, you look upset?"  
"I'll tell you later, but it's not good."  
"I see. We have just a few left, and my best estimation is we have who we need, unless one of these last few wow us."  
"I bow to your expertise. "

They finished and closed the doors. Lumiere handed them the list of applications with photos attached. Mal and Belle pulled out the names they wanted right off the bat, Riley among them. Then they pulled the alternatives. Ari/Uma among them.

"I am not sure about this Ari girl. She has restaurant experience, but she didn't fill out too much on the sheet." Mal pointed out, still looking at her photo. Uma hadn't really looked at the camera, so her photo wasn't a full on face photo, making it hard for Mal to see her face.

"Some of the people down south, don't have higher educations, most grew up on farms, and moved into town to find a mate. She might not be able to read or write well. That is something Adam and I are trying to fix, but it's hard to force change on hundreds of years of tradition. It is on Ben's list to accomplish as well."  
"I can see that. Ok, we keep her as an alternate? How does that work?"  
"We still have them come, and if something happens to someone on the day, they step in. We pay them half for showing if we don't need them."  
"Well at least their day isn't wasted."  
"No, no it's only fair." Belle and Mal finished the pile. "Lumiere, the posting is ready to be printed. We choose four alternative this time. Have someone type it up and post it in town. Place the files on my desk."  
"Very good Belle." He said bowing and walking out.

"Now let's go have a snack, then we can tackle the awful part….the seating chart." Belle laughed.

Over their snack Mal talks about the phone call. "So Evie called, because Ben had an emergency meeting. But that's not the reason for his meeting. A couple of village kids found the dinghy that Uma stole hiding in the bushes. Also a clothing donation bin in the village was broken into."  
"Any idea what was taken?"  
"No idea. We also have no idea who came over. The drones were sent off course that night, and left the rock unmonitored for several hours."  
"I see. Well we need to be careful who we hire then." She stood and picked up a phone on the wall. "Lumiere, yes, please bring me the list and pile of names again. We need to be a little more thorough, seems we have some extra visitors to Auradon City from Skull Rock." Belle hung up and went back to Mal.

They went back over, and couldn't think of anyone who they should change, so they sent the list to the printer. Next they poured over the seating chart.

"Now Mal, this is a formal council dinner, which means one long table. Seating should be along the lines of where they sit at the council of elders table. We can fit guests at the end and also in between Elders, depending on who they are. Evie and Doug next to Snow. And she went on filling in the entire council. Mal just nodded and agreed, since she wasn't sure what the council line up was like. When it was done, Belle had Lumiere set to work having the printers work on the place setting cards. Belle could see Mal was feeling overwhelmed, and called it a day.

In town the messenger from the palace arrived at the board, and posted the jobs. Some walked away upset, others happy. Ari/Uma saw Riley and walked up. "Ari, looks like you are an alternative, I am going to be a maid."  
"Are you ok with that?"  
"Sure, that's a two day job, means more money. You will come to the palace with us and if anyone can't work, doesn't show up, or they need more help, you will get picked. You still get half pay just for showing even if they don't need you, so that's a good thing."

"Right, what time do we go up?" Uma was happy, and actually hoped to not get picked, it would give her time to sneak around the palace, and find Mal's things.  
"We will all meet here in the center at 6 am. They have to see who shows, review the rules, and fit us for uniforms."  
"I'll be here." Uma walked away, wondering what she would do until friday, as it was only monday. She knew one thing she needed food. And she couldn't draw attention to herself by stealing it, so she needed to figure out what to do. As luck would have it she happened upon money someone dropped. She looked around, seeing no one, she picked it up, and headed right into the closest shop that had food. Ari/Uma bought herself a huge sweet roll (Cinnamon Bun). She took it outside and sat on a bench and ate her snack hungrily.

Riley found her there and asked her what she was doing for the day. When Ari/Uma answered looking for a job. Riley had her follow her. "There is a temp hiring office here in town. Just fill out your skills and they will call you if they have a job for you."  
"Call?"  
"On your cell? You have a cell right?"  
"No." Ari said, having no idea what that was other than a prision.

"Oh well then you will have to go in every morning and see if they have a job for you."  
"Sounds ok." Ari admitted. She followed Riley to the temp office.

"Morning Gus." Riley said walking in.

"How did the Beast Castle call go?"  
"They hired a huge lot of us. I got a maid gig, two days. This is Ari she is new to town, from down south, she got a standby gig. Anyway she needs to be added to the lists. Ari, Gus here will take your skills down and he will find something when he can. See ya Gus."  
"Bye Riley." Riley waved as she left, and Gus turned to Ari/Uma. "Ok, skills?"  
"I worked as a waitress at a fish and chips place since I was a kid."  
"Ok, good. Contact?"  
"Riley said I could come in daily, I don't have a cell." Ari used the word she remembered Riley using.

"That's fine. Check in at 7 each morning."  
"I will thank you."  
"I have nothing today."  
"I understand, thanks." Uma left. She decided to walk around town.

After finishing classes for the day the four VK's and Ben met up to go over what they knew. Ben filled them in. "So from what the drones spotted, they saw the dinghy moving so as they moved in to see who was on board a strong wind knocked them off course. It took them hours to return to the rock and of course by that time whoever was in the dinghy was long gone. We are certain Uma was on board, as there was no other wind that night, so she had to have created it. The drones only caught a quick image, too distant to make out how many were on board. As for the donation box, again there was no evidence of forced entry. No damage to the paint on the box, or to the lock itself, so they believe magic was used there as well. We have no idea how to possibly begin to figure out what was taken from the box. There was both mens and womens clothing in there."  
"No buildings in the area had surveillance?" Carlos asked.

"They are looking into it, but most likely not, most villagers have no need, nor the money for that luxury."

"True, this is Auradon." Evie smiled.

"So all we know for sure is that Uma is loose in the village, has use of her magic, a disguise, and revenge in mind." Mal pointed out. The rest were silent.

On Skull Rock, Gil and Harry had spent the day looking for Uma. They realised that she had taken the dinghy in the middle of the night. When she hadn't returned before morning they grew concerned. Finally desperate, Harry sent a few of the pirates to town to see what they could find out. Worried Uma had been captured. They returned with no information, which made Harry feel better. No news meant she was safe, for now. Harry decided he was in charge now, and his first act was to figure out how to get off the isle and find Uma.


	30. Altering plans

The week moved along differently for each of the kids from the Isle. For Evie and Mal it moved way to fast. Evie had too many dresses left to make for Spring Fling, finals were the following week, and she still had to finish Lonnie and Jane's dresses for Mal's introduction dinner. Mal was so nervous going over the details for the dinner, every afternoon she was at the palace with Belle, going over proper etiquette, the fine details of the dinner itself, and so much more. For Jay and Carlos, they were just worried about messing up in front of their girlfriends parent(s) and for Mal. Jay was actually a little worried about his grades, cause he couldn't go to Tourney camp if he had to go to summer school. Carlos, well he had straight A's.

For Uma, she was just worried about being caught. She happen to get a one day shot in a local shop, serving pastries, and overheard two off duty palace guards talking about the escapees from the isle, being loose in Auradon City. They even showed her and the owner a picture of Herself. It wasn't the best picture, it was from the surveillance camera footage in the museum. Uma wondered where they had gotten a picture of her, but she did recognize the museum in the background. She knew now to watch for cameras, this made her plan need a little fine tuning. First off she would need someone to show her what the thing is that took her picture. Uma, looked, said she hadn't seen her and quickly moved on to another customer. The owner agreed.

Wednesday night was when Uma decided to move on from the alley she had been sleeping in, in case the guards came looking again. It was time for her to keep on the move. And right now she also wished she had brought one of the boys with her, so she could get some sleep. She looked at the night sky and saw it was a cloudy night, no moon, did she risk returning to the rock, for Harry? She decided it was worth the risk.

Uma headed to the edge of town where she had hidden the dinghy, and found it gone. It wasn't easy to carry anyone when she was in her octopus form. It was easier to travel underwater, and now she regretted not coming here this time that way. She sat by the edge of the water for a long time trying to decide whether to dive in and get Harry. In the end, she passed.


	31. PArty day arrives

On friday afternoon, Mal packed all the things she would need for the dinner the following day and night. On her way to the limo that was waiting for her and Ben to head to the palace, she was confronted by Leah and Audrey. "Mal, dear, there you are, I believe your invitations were lacking for your dinner." Ben heard Leah bark, as he came around the corner.

"I helped Mal with the invitations, Queen Leah. I do not believe I (he stressed that word) missed anyone."  
"Well I beg to differ. Am I correct in my understanding that Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane are attending, as is Prince Aziz?"  
"Yes. Evie, Jay and Carlos are Mal's family and they are expected at ones introduction party. They are allowed dates. As for Prince Aziz, he is my guest, because we are long time friends, and because it's been months since he has seen his parents." Ben fibbed.  
"Please, the term is almost over, he goes home in a week." Audrey countered.

"Not actually, no, he and Jay are running a Tourney camp for the youth teams, as well as attending their own camp, so no Aziz will not be returning to Agrabah." Ben challenged.

"Whatever the reason, if there are that many extras, I believe Audrey and Chad should have been included."  
"Do you not think, perhaps this should have been brought up to us, with a little more notice?" Mal interjected.

"Audrey was unable to contact you."  
"We have a class together every day." Mal pointed out. Leah shook her head, and addressed Ben.

"It will be fixed." She stated, not asked.

"Mal, it's your event." Ben looked to her, she could tell no matter what she said he would back her up. Mal also knew there was no way out of this one.

"I am sorry for the oversight, and will make sure you and Chad have a seat. So glad you can attend." Mal smiled. Ben stretched out an arm to Mal and she took it. "I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow night." And they walked off.

"I am sorry for that Mal, I should have assumed she would expected Audrey and Chad to be included if Lonnie, Jane, and Az were. Is Dizzy ok that she wasn't included, should we add her?"  
"No, she's fine with it. She is going to stay at a friends house overnight. Dizz wants to meet Cinderella, for the first time, in a less formal setting. A Chad free one, at that. And I still haven't figured out if Cinderella wants to meet her."  
"Has Chad given her any trouble?"  
"No, they really haven't run into each other."  
"Good. Well, M'Lady, your debut party awaits." Ben said allowing her to slide into the limo ahead of him.  
"And so does changing everything your mother and I have put together, because we have added guests." Mal laughed, but nervously. She looked at Ben as the driver shut the door.

"Don't worry." He picked up his cell. "Lumiere, mother please. Yes I'll hold."

"Ben?"  
"Listen. Mother, they waited until just now to bring it up. Yes, thank you. We just left." He smiled, winked at Mal. She made a face at him. "See you then." He ended the call and turned to Mal with a huge smile. "It's all set. Mother had a feeling after seeing the list, that I may have made a mistake not including them. But she didn't want to worry you over my mistake, so she had a back up plan in motion. They are adding Audrey next to her parents, and Chad next to his. Considering they are off again. We have reserve staff from your recruitment day, so all is well."

Mal let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thanks Benny Boo."  
"Thank Mom, as usual she has it all under control."  
"I will, can we...stop in town. I want to get her a little thank you gift for helping me."  
"An excellent idea." Ben picked up the phone inside the limo and told the driver to head towards town.


	32. Authors note (Crying)

I am broken hearted to learn of the passing of Cam aka Carlos. He was a talented young actor with his life ahead of him. We decenders will have a hard time watching D3 knowing he is gone. My heart aches for his family, friends, and co-stars at this awful time. Rest easy Cam, we will miss you.


	33. Heading to the party

From her small little alley hide away, Uma saw the limo pull into town. She watched the limo stop in front of the tea shop. The driver got out and opened the door, and Mal got out followed by Ben. Uma had to fight the urge to grab Mal. Instead she followed her into the tea shop.

"Ben, really what should I get her. You aren't helping." Mal whined. Uma gagged.

'Mal is getting soft being here with these boredon freaks.' Uma thought to herself.

"Honestly Mal, stop worrying, anything you pick will be fine with Mom. Seriously Honey, relax."  
"Listen Benny boo...never mind. Just help me grab something." She laughed. They settled on an assortment of her favorite teas, arranged in a basket by Plumette. "Thanks again Plumette."

"Anytime Lady Mal. Ben darling, say hello to your mom and dad for me."  
"Of course Plumette." Ben said hugging the shop owner.

Uma watched them leave, then snuck out the door after them. She watched them climb into the limo, but not before a few of the townspeople came up to them.

"King Ben, a moment." One man stopped them. Ben stood back up, as Mal continued climbing into the limo. The man talked to Ben for a moment or two, Uma tried to hear the conversation. "Majesty, we are concerned about the break in the alley."  
"It is under control, I assure you. We have doubled the guard presence in town."  
"Why, what does this mean. The people want to know why. The donation boxes have been tampered with before, by out of towners, why this time is the palace making a huge issue of it. Why are the guards asking if we have seen certain people, who are they?"  
"They are people of interest. The guards presence is because there will be a representative of every kingdom in Auradon this weekend." Ben quickly came up with, and shook the man's hand, and ducked into the limo.

Once the door shut, Mal looked at him, and could see the look of concern on his face. "I hate lying to them about how they shouldn't feel concerned, when Uma and possibly others are on the loose in Auradon City." Ben confessed.  
"I have been thinking about it, from a VK point of view, I have a gut feeling it is only Uma. The boys would stand out, between how rather dumb Gil is, and Harry's accent, they would stand out. Now Uma could be here with another of her pirates, and that could be easy for them to hide, but I have a feeling she is alone."  
"I trust your instincts, so we concentrate on Uma then."  
"I think so, yes. Question is where is she hiding. She would have needed food by now for sure, and no one has reported any break ins or missing items, so she is really good at what she is taking, and people don't realise it, or she is hiding in plain sight and has a job. It's the second one that worries me, because she could be anywhere."  
"Me to." Ben said squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek.


	34. The night before

The limo pulled up to the palace, and they were met by Lumiere. He took their bags, and left them to head into the palace. Ben lead Mal into the dining room first. There all set up was the long table. Mal looked at the size of it. 15 chairs down each side, Ben sitting at the head. Mal walked down to Ben's seat at the head. She went down the right side of the table. Her seat, next to her Aurora, Philip, Leah. Audrey, Chad, Mal paused there. "Ben, Audrey and Chad are off again, why did your mother put them together?"  
"Two reasons, one to annoy Audrey, she knows how Chad is, and two Because normally Leah doesn't sit at the council table usually next to Aurora and Philip is Cinderella and Charming, so she had to." Ben joked. Mal continued down Cinderella, Charming, Rapunzel, Eugene,Tiana, Naveen, Aladdin, Jasmine and Aziz. Mal felt bad that Az was so far away from Ben, but she knew that Jasmine and Aladdin sat at the end of the table. It was done by when each kingdom came under the USA. She moved back to Ben's chair and went down the other side. Belle, Adam, Snow, Fred, Evie, Doug, Ariel, Eric, Mulan, Shang, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Fairy Godmother.

"Wow, how does the council ever get anything accomplished with a table like this, shouldn't a round table be more conducive to conversations?"

"I believe that, and so did Dad, but well Queen Leah and King Stephan weren't happy they weren't chosen the head of USA, and well Dad made a few sacrifices to please them. I...I want to change it."  
"Then do it, she isn't a council member anymore, why not. It's your council now, Ben, make it how you want it." Mal encouraged.

"I might just do that, thank you."

"Do what son?" Adam asked coming in with Belle on his arm.

"Move to a round table at council."  
"Yes, please." Belle agreed, kissing her son's cheek. She turned to Mal who curtsied. She then kissed her cheek as well. "How are you feeling Mal?"  
"I was ok, until we ran into Leah and Audrey."  
"I should have warned you about that, and told you ahead of time I had the situation all set. I am sorry. But we will need to choose two more people for the wait staff. Come with me. Ben, Adam." She said as she pulled Mal into the library.

"Now just us girls, are you ok, really?"  
"I am nervous. And knowing Uma is in the city doesn't help."  
"I know. But we will have plenty of security."  
"I….I know magic isn't exactly encouraged, but I wonder if there is something Fairy Godmother can do, similar to the dome over the isle, just for the weekend, over the palace. So if Uma gets in, she can't perform magic."  
"I think that might be a great idea. I'll call her later about that. But do you have your dress here?" Belle was dying to see it.

"I believe Evie had it sent up earlier."  
"Can I see?"  
"Of course. Where am I staying?"  
"Right this way." Up until now, if the need arose for Mal to stay at the palace, which was really only a time or two, she stayed in a guest room, but Belle had a secret. After getting to know Mal she set about planning a little treat for her, a retreat really. She personally guided Mal to her surprise.

Mal followed the Queen not to the usual guest room she stayed in, but a room in the family wing. Mal just assumed it was a dressing room, and that her gown had been placed in there until she arrived. Belle opened the room and let Mal walk in first. There Mal found a lovely bedroom. One done in beautiful purples. By the window a desk, and easel. Mal turned to find Belle standing in the doorway. "Welcome to your room." She said with a huge smile.

"My room?" Mal asked, unsure.

"Yes, we figured you would need your own place here, well I did, and after getting to know you a little better, I felt I was able to come close to your dream room."  
"Thank you." Mal stammered out. Again no one had ever done anything like this for her and she was touched. Belle crossed the room and hugged her.

"Ok, lets see this dress." The queen added, pulling back. Mal turned and looked for it. Belle pointed to the closet. Mal opened it and found her dress hanging, as well as everything else she had packed for the weekend. She pulled the dress out and held it up. It was a lovely shade of purple, not to dark, but not lilac either. It was actually pants with an over skirt (Like Lonnies at Cotillion) Belle looked it over. "Lovely. Your Lady of the court crown is here in the drawer. But I have one other thing to add." Belle pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Mal. Inside lovely diamond and purple gem stone earrings. "I had these made, they were supposed to be your gift from Adam and I for your ceremony last month, but well things made a small change, and well here they are."

Having taken the box from Belle, Mal stared at them, She had never owned something so lovely. The hair piece Ben had given her for his coronation was her most prized possession, until this. Well her Lady of the Court crown, but well that wasn't hers all the time. It stayed here in the palace jewel room, unless she needed it.

"You don't like them, I am sorry." Belle sounded disappointed.

"I love them." Mal choked out. "It's that I have never owned anything…"  
"Of course. I understand. Lets see how they look with the dress." Belle said trying to help Mal over the discomfort her gift caused the young fairy. Mal handed her back the box and she held it to the dress. "Oh yes, these will be perfect. Evie does such wonderful work. I saw Lonnie's dress at Cotillion, a similar design, and loved it. This one for you even lovelier. I can't wait to see it on you, tomorrow night."  
"Thank you. I can't believe it's here already."  
"You will be fine Mal, I promise. Did you and Ben walk the table?"  
"Yes, thank you for putting me by Aurora and not Leah."  
"Not a problem. Leah is lucky she is invited at all, this really is supposed to be a council event. But because we added, Aziz, and your friends, well we felt we had to add Leah. I should have told you up front to add Audrey and Chad. I will take the blame for that one."  
"I should have known that too."  
"We will share it. Do you have any questions?"  
"Just one, do Ben and I greet the guests at the door, or do we arrive after they have all arrived, like Cotillion?"  
"No we four will greet them at the door."  
"I...I need to call Fairy Godmother before it's too late, I am worried about Uma. I want her to see if she can put a temporary dome over the palace after everyone is here."  
"I think that might be a good idea." Mal did so and FG agreed she could do it for a few hours, with Mal and Jane's help. So they made a plan to meet as soon as the last guest arrived, in the family sitting room, and conduct the spell.

The night went well and Mal actually fell asleep, but staying asleep was another issue. Mal woke up screaming around 2 am and Ben hearing her came running, as did three guards. Once it was determined it was a nightmare, the guards left. Ben sat with Mal on her bed.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Not really, but you can't stay here, and we both need to try and go back to sleep." Mal confessed.

"Care to talk about it, it might help?"  
"I'd rather not. But you might be right. It was actually back on the isle, in the past."  
"Go on."  
"It's why Uma and I are no longer friends, but this time it was different. It wasn't me tricking her and dumping the stinky shrimp on her, I actually fell into the water, and she refused to help me."  
"What really happened between you and Uma."

So Mal told him about Cruella, the 'fall off the dock' and Mal's trick, then the shrimp. And how her first ever friend, treated her after that, so she had no choice, but to treat her badly as well since her mother insisted.

"So you are both at fault." Ben pointed out.

"Now that I look at it that way, yes, but honestly, I had no idea that shrimp smell would linger so long on Uma. I missed Cruella. I wasn't aiming for Uma."  
"But she knew you couldn't swim?"  
"Ben, most of us from the Isle can't swim." Mal pointed out. "Its not like we have swimming pools to swim in. It was the bay, and what was stuck there was gross and filled with sharks."  
"Point taken. Feel like you can go back to sleep now?"  
"I'll try."  
"That's my girl. I love you."  
"I love you too." She returned. He gave her a quick kiss and left the room.


End file.
